Behind the Open Door
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Albus has a new teacher-student program.Snape is stuck with Ginny, Colin, Harry, and Draco for a couple of months.Each have their own secrets.But will Snape be able to save all of them from the fates that await them? Plz r&r!
1. The First Day

Summary: Albus has a new teacher-student program. Snape is stuck with Ginny, Colin, Harry, and Draco for a couple of months. Each has their own secrets. But will Snape be able to save all of them from the fates that await them? Especially when two are near death, one has health problems, and one is leading the world to destruction. It's a life or death matter.

**Behind the Open Door**

****

****

          Draco sauntered into the Great Hall with Blaise Zabini by his side. Pansy searched through the crowd frantically.

"Dwakie-poodie! Where are you poodins?" cried a very annoying Pansy.

"Oh lord!" cried Draco as he grabbed Blaise by the collar and puled him through the swarming crowd of students in the Great Hall. He seated himself at the very end of the Slytherin table, hidden by Crabbe and Goyle's huge bodies.

"I sympathize with you, Draco," stated Blaise sarcastically as he wiped away a fake tear.

"Oh shut up!" exclaimed Draco.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Draco, my boy, you have forgotten the deal you made with me!" stated Blaise. "No bad language!"

"That was not bad!" argued Draco.

"Would you tell a teacher that?" asked Blaise.

"No," mumbled Draco.

"Than it's vulgar!" said Blaise.

"But I wouldn't ask my teacher what's happening. Is that vulgar?" asked Draco.

"Let's debate that later," Blaise said. "Let's talk about summer." Then he plunged on about his father's ideas for the Dark Lord. A strand of red hair caught Draco's sight and he dozed away from the conversation.

Colin stumbled into his seat, pulling the tablecloth with him, and his camera snapped a photo of a flying plate that crashed on the Ravenclaw table. Colin blushed wildly and snapped a photo of an angry Ravenclaw girl who had a piece of glass from the plate stuck in her palm.

"Hey Coli!" cried Ginny Colin turned around and snapped a photo of Ginny. She was smiling and her hair was tied in pigtails. She looked happy but her eyes had a twinkle of some deeper emotion. Colin didn't see that, though.

"Hey, Pin-Dough," replied Colin. Ginny giggled. Colin always came up with the oddest nicknames for her. But they were much more to Colin.

"Where do you come up with those nicknames?" asked Ginny.

'What nicknames?" he asked.

"You silly thing!" Ginny cried as she nudged him in the arm playfully. 

Harry sat a few seats down from Ginny, off in his own world.

"Hey Harry! How was your summer?" Ron asked. "Harry?" he said as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face in a circular motion.

"Huh, yea, what were we talking about?" Harry asked.

"Um ,Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, his voice far away. "Just fine..."

"Settle down everyone, settle down," boomed Dumbledore's voice. "Today we begin a new year! And we have a new project planned out for the 6th and 7th years. It is the new student-teacher program. Each teacher will be held responsible for a few select students. The students shall be informed privately. Those students and teachers will not be attending Hogwarts this year. New teachers will replace them. Do not worry, they are equally as good. As for your education, those who are selected do not worry. You will be taught by your teacher at his/her house all the materials you must know and will be owled your hw from the other teachers if it is found necessary. Now for a few words of encouragement: Kiwis, pickles, yogurt, and five! Now dig in!"

Everyone paused for a while before eating trying to understand what those words had to do with anything. After everyone just figured that those were just any words, they tucked in and the feast began.

Three red letters and one green one landed on four chosen students' beds and those were the beginning of a life or death year.

**Oh I know it's short but it's just the beginning! Tell me what you think! Review please so I know if I should continue! Thanks!**

**And when I say life or death, I mean life or death!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Groups and ChitChat Time

Ginny walked down the hallway, Colin beside her.

"Oh, look Gin! It's Draco!" Colin cried, not bothering to use Draco's last name.

"Huh? Whe-"Ginny stumbled into Draco and her books fell on the floor along with his. "Oops," she said as she began to pick up her backs,

"Pay attention, Weasley! It's not that hard to learn how to walk," stated Draco. Blaise came up behind him.

"Sorry," mumbled Ginny. As she stood up to hand Draco's books, she saw something.

"W-what's that on your arm?" she asked. Draco quickly covered it up with his cloak.

"Stay out of other people's business, Weasley," Draco said icily as he grabbed his books and brushed by her to get to class.

"I could've sworn," started Ginny.

"What's the matter, Kimdo?" asked Colin. Ginny's thought lost itself in her mind and she started giggling again at her new nickname.

"Nothing, Rowpot," she said.

"Rowpot? I thought my name was Colik, or was it Colibs? Or maybe Coligs?" Colin stated dizzily.

"Colin!" she said as she grabbed his hand and yanked him forward to their next class. But she was stopped at the door by Snape and ordered to go to her dorm.

Harry ripped open a note that lay on his bed as Ron and Hermione watched eagerly.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_You have been chosen to participate in the student-teacher program I have arranged for this year. You are to report to the Room of Requirements at __8:00 pm_ tonight. You know where it is. Do not be late. Everything will be explained there.__

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Harry stared at the letter dumbfound as Hermione squealed with delight.

"Well aren't you lucky, mate," replied Ron.

"I guess. But which teacher am I stuck with?" asked Harry.

The door opened and four cloaked students walked in. Snape was sitting next to Dumbledore and the students seated themselves in front of them.

"You are all here because you have been chosen to spend the year with Severus," stated Dumbledore. One of the students in red and gold gasped.

"Snape! But you can't put me with him! He'll kill me! I'll die before I stop foot in the house! Does he even live in a house? I bet he lives in a dungeon! How can you do this to me? I want to live! He'll hand me over to Voldemort! I'll die! You hear me? I'll die!" cried Harry.

"Please calm yourself, Harry," stated Dumbledore. "You will be perfectly safe in his hands. And yes, he does have a house," he added with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Now onto the rules:

You are to ask him permission for anything just as you would ask your parents or teachers. You are allowed privacy but at a minimum for reasons that will unfold later on. You are also to confide in Severus just as you confide in your friends and family. 

"You expect me to tell him everything?!" exclaimed Harry. "But Professor everything I tell him he'll tell Voldemort!" he cried.

"Calm yourself. He will not tell Voldemort anything," replied Dumbledore. The other three students sat quietly throughout all of this. "Now, let me continue:

You will each have your own rooms unless we see it necessary to join any of you. Each of you will be given a diary to keep anything in. I understand some here are not used to this, but you will have to use it. Either the dairy or confiding in Severus. It's your choice. 

Now that is all I have to say. Severus, would you like to add anything?"

"Yes. You are to keep your nose out of my business. You are to view the rooms I allow you to view and not go wandering around in any other rooms-"

"Why? Are you hiding an army of death eaters in there?" cried Harry. Ever since the death of Sirius two years ago, he wasn't going to trust anyone that fast. 

"No. For your information Potter I am a spy for Albus not a spy for the Dark Lord," stated Snape icily.

"Then why don't you use his name?" asked Harry irritably.

"That is none of your concern, Potter. Now allow me to continue. You are to eat what I give you-"

"And I bet you'll starve us!" broke out Harry.

"I will not tolerate any more of this, Mr. Potter. You will silence yourself immediately or I shall silence you myself," stated Snape, his eyes gleaming with evil. Harry was about to argue when he saw Snape grab his wand tightly. "I will not starve you. Any necessities you need, come to me. You want to go out with your friends and "hang out" as you kids call it, ask me first. If I find you somewhere you're not supposed to be, consequences shall be given.

"What kind of consequences?" said a new feminine voice.

"They vary depending on the student," replied Snape evilly.

'That's not fair! If I disappear and come back I bet he'd take that time to kill me!" cried Harry.

"Killing will not be allowed under my roof, Potter," argued Snape. "I am done."

"Good. Now all of you unmask yourselves," stated Dumbledore. The students had been told to mask themselves and now they removed them. Gasps sounded in the room. 

"Potter! Weasley! Creevey! Professor you cannot do this to me!" cried Draco.

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I asked Albus but he would not change his mind," stated Snape, feeling sorry for his student.

"Professor please!" Draco argued.

"I think it's a good idea," said Ginny.

"You are nuts!" cried Harry.

"Look at it this way. We will gain friendships we thought were impossible and that might lead to a better life. And being able to confide in everyone is fun. Try it, Draco. You might just find yourself with more friends," she stated. Draco sneered at her and Colin laughed.

"This is going to be fun!" Colin exclaimed.

"Now that you all are aware of who are your partners, let the packing begin!" cried Dumbledore. "Everything has been packed for you. Now your diaries will be given to you now." Four diaries floated into the hands of the students.

"Blue!" cried Ginny. "I love blue!"

"Yeah!! I got pink!" cried Colin.

"Um, Coli, that's gold," Ginny said.

"Oh, yeah! I love gold!" Colin said.

"Green," stated Harry as he passed his hand over the green, leather cover. "Just like my mum's eyes," he whispered.

"Why is yours black?" asked Ginny.

"None of your business," stated Draco. 

"Now for the finishing touches," stated Dumbledore as words appeared on the covers of their diaries.

"Missing Link?" cried Draco. "What on earth?!"

"Special and you know it?" said Colin. "I like it!" Everyone stared at him. "What?" Ginny giggled.

"Mine says double trouble emotions," stated Ginny. "Um, okay."

"Dreams lead to reality," mumbled Harry. He looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore winked at him.

"Now all of these have meaning special to the owner. Your job is to make sure you fix all those sayings. They will change according to what is happening to you over your stay. You have to make sure that the words: The End do not crawl onto your diary. Make sure that the saying changes into a happy one and your job is done. If this sounds confusing, do not worry, you will understand in time. Any more questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do our parents know?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. Ginny breathed a sharp intake of air. 

"So explain again how this works," Draco said.

"You will spend this last year of school with Severus. Do not worry about your grades, they will not drop. They will stay the same and you will still learn everything except Severus will teach you. But if he sees that you need extra work in a subject, he will owl a teacher and ask for more work for you in that subject. You will not have school all day. You will have one subject per week for as many hours as Severus sees fit. You will be allowed to go out and shop and play when you have no work. You are not allowed to visit Hogwarts. You may owl only one friend. You must choose who-"

"That should be easy for Malfoy. He only has one friend," stated Ginny. Draco glared at her.

"I have much more friends then you will ever have!" he argued.

"Silence. You will be allowed to owl them no more then 2 times a week. Any more questions?"

"Yeah. Do we have to do this?" asked Harry angrily.

"Yes, you do. We have chosen you four for special purposes. Those will be revealed as the year goes on. Now let the fun begin!" Dumbledore took out a shoe and handed it to the four students and teacher. "This is a portkey. It will take you to the Hogwarts Express. From there you will take any other vehicle that Severus wants and continue your journey to his house."

"Um, professor, where is your house?" asked Ginny.

"Los Angeles, California," replied Snape.

"America?" exclaimed Draco. "Cool! I love that place."

"First I figure out that Snape actually has a house and doesn't live in a cave with the rest of his vampire/bat friends. Now I know it's in America! This is too much!" cried Harry.

"I am not a vampire. And it's Professor Snape to you, Mr. Potter. Now hurry up," stated Snape angrily. He was going to strangle his jolly olly headmaster for putting him in this stupid student-teacher bonding thing.

They all placed their hands on the portkey and they found themselves on the Hogwarts Express.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Another set of students unmasked themselves in Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore's presence. 

There stood Hermione, Cho, Blaise, and Neville. Now isn't that an odd pairing? 

Dumbledore had explained to them the rules and they were set to go. McGonagall lived in Orlando, Florida. This was going to be fun. 

Hermione's diary was sea green and it said brains don't always cover up everything.

Cho's was lavender and it said pretty, popular, orphaned.

Blaise's was silver and his said believe in yourself, she wanted you too.

Neville's was yellow and the title read they might be lost, but you shouldn't be. 

They touched the candy wrapper and they were in Florida already. Dumbledore didn't want them to meet Snape's crew.

The last set of students sat down in disbelief.

Professor Trelawney had been rehired for this program and near her sat Ron and Pansy.

Ron's diary was orange with the words take a closer look around you.

Pansy's was pink and it said leave him alone.

Dumbledore had only chosen two students for a reason. He didn't think she could handle more. These two were enough for her.

They touched the napkin and were on an airplane to Sydney, Australia.

And the year began.

**Chappie done! I'm soo happi! Thanks to all of u great reviewers! I'm so glad u liked my stori! I hope this chappie was good too! The stori will mostly revolve around Snape's crew. But there will be bits of the other two for comedy and drama. Prof. Trelawney will be mostly comedy, at least my attempt at comedy, lol. Anwayz snape's and mcgonagall's r more dramatic Now onto thank yous:**

**Daisie- I explained the program more in this chappie. If **ur****** still unclear bout it, tell me. I think ull get it more as we go along. Well im glad u liked the words of encouragement Dumbledore gave! I thought they were funni, too! well glad u enjoyed it! Thanks for ****ur**** review! **

**smileyface1314-**** im glad u likey! Lol! Sorri bout the typing errors. I didn't even notice till u pointed them out! Lol! Thanks for ****ur**** review! C ya at skewl! **

**babyjayy-**** glad u liked it! Keep reviewing and the updates come sooner! Lol! Thanks for **ur****** review! **

**cathy-**** glad ****ur**** enjoying it! ****Ur**** like one of my best reviewers and im so glad u enjoy my stories so much! I liked **ur****** stori too! u should update it! It was life is worth living! I think its kewl! And I want more! Lol! Thanks for the review! And just incase u didn't know, I updated plummet into darkness. Lol! Thanks again for being such a loyal reviewer! **

**ginny-weasley77803- thanks! Im glad u think its interesting! Thanks for the review! **

**Sirius black here-Thanks! I'm glad u like the nicknames! But their much more than just that! You'll see! Thanks so much for telling ppl to r&r this fic! Thanks for ****ur**** review! **

**idako**** tsukiru-Thanks! I'm glad the storyline was gripping! I'm happi that u liked it! Thanks for **ur****** review!  ****^_^ (I love those smiley faces!****) **

** rokamerica123- yeah!! U likey! Lol! I updated! Lol! *waves magic wand that I stole from rokamerica123* lol! Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks to all of u! I'm soo happi u all liked it! So now here r some commercials:**

**If u like this stori read my other ones! Lol! All of them r dm/gw cept for under wraps. That one is hg/dm. So read if u like those ships! Lol! Remedy is a one-shot so please review it! It's my first shot at a one-shot! Lol!**

**Read smileyface1314's stori for more d/g and a bit of g/hp. Its really good! **

**And read rokamerica123's stori for a d/g ship too. it's a angsty stori with mystery.enjoy!**

**And check out my fave authors and fave stories! They rok! Read:**

**Luckyducky7-The source ****Cathy- Life is worth living ****Serpena-Secrets really are the bringers of change, the sequel, and my world, ur world, trouble when mixed **

**And many others! If u enjoy d/g ships, then ull like them! Now off to write the next chappie! Biebie!**

**REVIEW! ****J******


	3. Arrival and Ginny's Visitors

Ginny found herself on the floor of one of the rooms in the Hogwarts Express. Draco was sitting next to Colin and Harry to his utmost dismay. Ginny got up and sat next to Harry. Then Snape walked in.

"We are almost at the stop. Once we are there we will take a car to LA," he said.

"How did we go from England to LA?" asked Draco.

"The Hogwarts Express can go underwater in the tunnels built for it at quick rates. It might have felt like a slow ride but we were going at about oh as fast as the speed of light," replied Snape. "And we have magic on our side so we had a couple shortcuts," he added.

"Cool!" Ginny said. Then the train came to a halt. Everyone got up and walked outside. Ginny, Colin, and Harry gasped.

"It's so crowded! And the buildings are so tall!" cried Ginny.

"There are so many cars!" Harry said. Draco just stood there awaiting orders.

"Follow me," Snape said. They followed him through masses of crowds until they found themselves in front of a limo, a white, shiny, limo. "Get in," he ordered. 

Draco got in first followed by Ginny, Harry, and Colin. Snape got in the front next to the driver.

"Good morning, Monsieur Snape," said the driver. "Where to today?"

"Home, Jake," Snape said casually as if he had done this millions of times before. Ginny was surprised at how much Snape mingled with muggles.

"I'm guessing the kids are Albus's idea?" asked Jake, the driver.

"Yes. They will be staying over for a year or so," Snape replied. 

"How is the wizarding world?" Jake asked. Ginny was wrong. The driver obviously knew about Hogwarts. 

"In a shock. He hasn't made a move for two years. No one knows what to do," Snape said.

Draco, Colin, Harry, and Ginny listened attentively. They knew that the he was Voldemort. And as kids, they had heard no news about his plans. This was their chance to hear some. But to their misfortune, the driver rolled up the window between them and they heard nothing more.

"Great!" groaned Harry.

"We were so close!" cried Ginny.

"If you two want to know so much then why don't you ask him?" stated Draco.

"As if he would tell us!" reasoned Harry. "Especially me."

"You have to quit blaming him! He didn't do anything to deserve this from you!" argued Draco.

"Why don't you keep out of this, Malfoy? Anyway, you have no idea what he's put me through. He tortures me and despises me just because my father bullied him," Harry said.

"For your information, Potter, I happen to know all about you and him. How you saw his pensieve. I know all about that," Draco said.

"How!" cried Harry.

"I have my sources. And have you ever thought once as to why he hates you so much? Maybe it has to do with the fact that you look like a duplicate of James. And you must admit, your father was a huge bully and pain in the neck!" added Draco. Harry glared at him. It was true. His father hadn't been quite the angel Harry had thought he was. But why was it really that Snape hated him so much? He had never thought about that.

"Oh, Harry. Don't blame yourself for your father's doings. It's not your fault," Ginny said reassuringly.

"I never knew," Harry said. He was on the verge of tears. Ginny looked at him sadly. 

"Oi! I think we're here!" cried Colin. Everyone looked outside. 

There in the distance loomed a huge mansion. It had a dark blue coat of paint and two balconies on the 4th floor. A huge garden stood in front of the house. It had two palm trees in the back, near the house that covered part of the mansion, adding to it a tropical look. A stone pathway swerved its way to the door and flowers were plotted at its sides. Bushes and flowers were scattered around the garden. It wasn't at all like how Ginny and Harry expected it to be. They had visualized a huge house that loomed on its side as the lightening crackled and thunder struck. They expected broken windows and dark gloomy passageways. But Snape's house looked so…inviting. The oddest sight was what hung on a tree off in the corner. It was white and the paint was still fresh. It clasped itself around the tree's branch and hung loosely in the air. It swung back and forth slowly when the breeze blew. The swing was beautiful. But it looked so deserted, as if it hadn't been used in centuries, even thought the paint looked so fresh. Ginny got an empty feeling in her stomach and shook herself out of the trance that had ensued from her staring at the vacant swing. 

Snape got out and Draco, Colin, Harry, and Ginny followed. They walked up the pathway and into the mansion. Snape turned on the lights. Ginny gasped. It was beautiful.

Inside it looked like a normal home. But everything was decorated so well and it looked amazing. 

"Follow me," Snape said. They walked up to the second floor and he pointed to a room. "This is your room, Potter." Harry walked in suspiciously and turned on the lights.

The room was red and gold and the bed was a beautiful, deep, livid, red. There was a closet and two dressers. There was a lamp on the nightstand that was next to the bed. A huge window allowed light to flow in continuously.

"Woah! Thanks!" he said. Snape turned around and led Colin, Ginny, and Draco to their rooms as Harry got in his and started unpacking.

"This is yours, Creevey," he said as he pointed to an orange room. Colin walked in and flopped down on the bed. The room was the same as Harry's except that it was yellow and orange and each room seemed to fit the person's personality perfectly. 

"Draco," he said as he walked into another room. Draco walked in. It was the same as the past two, but it was green and black with hints of silver. 

"Now, Miss Weasley, follow me," Snape said. Ginny followed him to the door right next to Draco's. It opened up to a baby blue room. Ginny walked in, thanked Snape, and started to unpack. Snape walked to his room on the third floor. 

Draco walked out of his room and looked around. His room was next to Ginny's and further down the corridor was Harry and Colin's room. Then Snape and Ginny came.

"It's so beautiful!" Ginny said. 

"You two get the others so that I can go over some rules," Snape said. Ginny rushed into Harry and Colin's rooms and got them. They walked downstairs to the living room.

It was huge. Two bookshelves lined the walls opposing each other and a chandelier and two windows illuminated the room. Four couches and two sofas scattered in a pattern. The kids took a seat and Snape stayed standing.

"You are not allowed in my room," Snape began.

"Where is it? So we won't go into it," Harry said.

"When you see it you'll know its mine and if you try to gain access an alarm will sound, so don' try. You are not allowed in the rooms on the 4th floor in the back. You can use the balconies as long as it isn't for suicidal purposes," Snape added with a touch of humor. "Got it?" They all nodded. 

The next day Ginny decided to go to the 4th floor after breakfast.

"Good morning, professor," Ginny said.

"Good morning, Ginny," he replied. Ginny jumped. Had he just used her first name? She looked at him and froze. He looked so humane sitting there drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. "Is something the matter?"

"You called me Ginny," she said.

"I believe I did. Since I am spending the year with you, I have decided to use first names, even with Harry," he added.

"So can I call you Severus?" she asked.

"No," he said strictly.

"Sevvie?"

"No!"

"Sevvie-wozums?"

"NO!"

"Sevvie-cuddles?"

"NO! It's Professor Snape or Professor, got that?" he said. She smiled and sat down. 

"What's for breakfast?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment, but looked away. She reminded him so much of her. Why couldn't he just forget her? He shook the thought out of his mind and got up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're going to cook!" she said as he dragged out a pan. "Oh this is priceless! Colin!" she yelled. Colin ran in with his camera. "Take a picture! Snape's going to cook!" Colin quickly snapped a picture and they broke out in fits of laughter as Harry and Draco walked in.

"What is it?" Draco asked. 

"Nothing!" Ginny said threw fits of laughter. Draco shot her a look and sat down. 

"For your information, you two giggle bunnies (I love that phrase! Giggle bunnies!), I was not going to cook. I have magic, remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny said as though realization had just hit her. "I want cereal and I'll make it myself." She got up, got the box of cereal that she was surprised to find, took out the milk, and sat down. Harry and Colin got cereal, too. Draco got up, got two eggs, fried them, and made scrambled eggs. Ginny was amazed.

"You cook?" she said.

"With a family like mine, you think my parents make breakfast?" he asked.

"What about house elves?" she asked.

"They do it sometimes, but I like to try. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said.  They sat down and ate breakfast peacefully. Ginny and Draco finished quickly and they both headed upstairs to the 3rd floor first.

Ginny walked around and came to a door. She was about to open it, when Draco caught her arm.

"Don't, that's Snape's room," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I visited this place once," he said. "I just never knew it was in America."

"Oh," she said. Then she headed for the 4th floor with Draco behind her. She didn't mind, though.

 She walked in the hall and went out on a balcony. The wind blew softly and she relaxed as its gentle rocking seized her. Draco came up behind her and stood at the doorway, leaning on the wall. She was so carefree, like nothing was wrong with her. But something must have been or else Dumbledore wouldn't have put her with me here.

"Hey, Weasley, why are you here" he asked. She paused for a bit and slowly turned around. She peered into his face.

"What is it to you, mr. rich and snobby," she said as she pushed past him and walked on through the halls. Then she came to a room in the far end, Draco still walking behind her. 

The room was small yet comfortable. There was a bed that sat near the window, its sheets flaring out in the wind. Ginny felt the same feeling take over that had happened when she looked at the swing. She shook her head and gazed up at an image. She gasped and took a few steps back.

There was a picture of a woman that resembled Ginny. She had radiant red hair and a kind, happy, face. She smiled and her freckles laughed along with her eyes. Merry was written all over the portrait.

"Who is she?" Ginny asked. "She's so beautiful," she gasped. Draco walked over to the portrait and took a closer look. 

"Anabelle Marina," Draco said.

"Why would Snape have a picture of her in here?" she asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Draco replied. Then Ginny heard something downstairs and ran down the steps, Draco behind her. She walked in to find a medium-sized man and a boy older than Ginny stood beside him. They didn't seem too happy.

"Get out, Draco!" cried Ginny. She shoved him out of the room, not noticing the other figure that crept nearer.

"Here, all by your lonesome self, what a pity," the boy said. 

But the man took no time. He raced over to Ginny, grabbed her by the arms and began shaking her violently, yelling threats at her. Then the boy began to punch her in the face and Ginny tried to hold back the tears. But the man lost control and grabbed the table, hitting her head with it. Ginny fell onto the floor, unconscious. The two people left the room, leaving her on the floor, her mind dreaming of the days that felt like centuries ago.

**Hope u likey! Next chappie is gonna be all mcgongalla's group and then the one after is Trelawney, then snape, then mcgonagall, well u get the point. Tell me if u like! Review! **

**cathy****-**** hey! I didn't mess up, ull see. This is set 2 yrs after the fight in the department of mysteries and u still don't know wat happened after  it so uve gotta wait and see how draco's life has been since that time. Thanks for ****ur**** compliment! Im so glad u like my stories! Im gonna go read **ur****** new stori! I updated plummet by the way! Well thanks for **ur****** reviews! **

**rokamerica123****-****ur**** happi! Lol! Thanks for the review! **

**daisie****- Haary is acting all whiney because he's still mad at snape for doing ntn when he told him in umbridge's office and u still don't know wat happened in the past two years after the fight in the dept. of mysteries! so ull have to wait and see. But thx for pointing that out to me and for being a good observer! Thanks again for the review and im glad u like the stori! ** ** ckat44- omg thanks soo much for putting me under fave authors! I feel so special! Thanks! Im glad **ur****** enjoying it! Ull figure out soon! Keep reading! Thanks for the review! **

**K thanks for ****ur**** reviews! But I have one thing to tell loyal reviewers**

**Plz don't judge the characters personalities this stori too much until u know wat has happened to each one of them since then!**

**Cuz**** remember, it's been 2 years since the 5th hp book and u don't know wats happened to the characters in 2 yrs and wat has happened to snape and harry's friendship, draco's life, and the weasley's life. So hang in there and let the stori explain itself!**

**Thanks! REVIEW!**

**O and btw congrats sunrise on ****ur**** new future! I just had to mention it! ****Ur**** soo lucki! Ugh now both u and cakes have a future! And fries doesn't count! U know I want polka dots! Its not fair!**

***Sobs*******

**well**** anway don't mind my insane mumbling, enjoy the stori!**

**REVIEW! **


	4. McGonagall and Trelawney's Gangs

After everyone had recollected themselves, they took a look around. Hermione gasped.

"This way!" McGonagall said and Hermione, Blaise, Cho, and Neville followed. Orlando was beautiful. They walked along the sidewalk for a while and Hermione explained to the other three about all the muggle devices. Then they neared a house.

It was a one-story house but it was quite large. Inside were 5 bedrooms, one kitchen, two living rooms, 4 bathrooms, and a kitchen and dining room. They were all assigned rooms that bordered each other. After they all got settled in, Prof. McGonagall called them.

"Now while you are here you are under my care, so you are to ask me permission for anything just like Dumbledore said," she stated. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now you may go do whatever you want." With that everyone got up and went outside to explore Orlando, Florida.

The day passed by quickly. Now, all three had already learned a bit more about the muggle world, thanks to Hermione's detailed explanations. They came back into the house just in time for dinner. McGonagall was cooking much to their surprise. They all sat down.

Blaise cautiously took a spoon, dipped it in his soup, and brought it up very slowly to his lips. He stuck out his tongue, licked it quickly, and gulped down the rest. It was actually good! Everyone laughed. 

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked Blaise. Blaise glared at her.

"Why should I tell you?" he replied angrily.

"I was just asking," Hermione said.

"My parents are in St. Mungo's!" cried Neville unexpectedly. He started to sob and Hermione patted his back gently.

"It's okay, Neville. They did a good thing," she reassured him. He looked at her and his lips parted into a smile. "They fought against evil and were great heroes! You should be proud! They did something honorable and I bet they'd want you to do that, too!" Neville looked at her, his watery eyes looking like a puppy, and then broke out in a smile.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Hermione!" he said as he got up and headed to his room.

"Well, know we know what's wrong with him," Blaise said. But before he could continue, Neville ran in.

"Professor, professor!" he yelled. "My phrase changed!"

"That fast? I didn't know that could happen. What does it say?" asked Prof. McGonagall. 

"It says: You believed therefore you are done," Neville read slowly. And then he disappeared and a note fell on the table.

"Well, it's seems that Longbottom has accomplished the task at hand and will not be joining us anymore," Prof. McGonagall said.

"Lucky! You got an easy life!" cried Cho as she ran to her room

"Wonder what's eating her?" Blaise thought. Hermione shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~Prof. Trelawney~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron sat in the airplane, his face color paling by the second. Pansy laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" asked Prof. Trelawney (her first name is Sibyll, rite? Did I spell it rite?).

"Weasley looks so funny! Wait until I tell Draco!" she squealed. Prof. Trelawney looked over Pansy to Ron.

"Oh, dear, you've never been on a plane before, have you?" she asked as if it wasn't obvious from the way Ron was behaving. He was holding the edge of the chair and breathing deeply singing "Kumbaya my darling" slowly. He looked at her, his eyes narrowing, and shook his head vigorously. 

"Oh poor dear," she replied. "Look in the pouch in front of you, there should be a vomit bag. Take it and use it wisely." Ron looked at her, then aimed for the pouch and pulled out the bag quickly. He put it to his mouth, and Pansy almost puked herself. She looked away and tried to imagine a new box of makeup. 

The plane was near landing and Ron had begun to like it. The food was good and the flight attendants were pretty nice. Not to mention that he had now done something Harry hadn't, ride an airplane and survive. He smiled finally after hours of despair and puking.

The plane landed and they got a cab to Prof. Trelawney's house.

"You may enter the house, dears," she said as Pansy and Ron stepped in gingerly. "And you may call me Sibyll from now on," she added.

"Okay, Sibyll!" cried Pansy. Sibyll showed them their rooms and they unpacked. Ron finished first while Pansy was still setting up her clothes and perfuming the room. 

"Um, Sibyll, can I go outside?" asked Ron cautiously as he walked up to her in the living room. She was seated on a couch, drinking pumpkin juice, and reading the daily prophet.

  
"Yeah, sure!" she cried without taking her eyes off the paper. Ron ran outside and began to explore. Pansy joined him hours later.

"Are you following me?" asked Ron.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something," Pansy stated.

"What?" asked Ron as he kicked around a stone lazily.

"Do you know why you're here, Weasley?" asked Pansy.

"No, do you?" he asked, and finally looked up.

"Because I'm too clingy with Draco. That's what they meant by leave him alone. I know I shouldn't be too clingy, but I know he doesn't like me. Oh well, I'll go for Blaise then," and with that she marched into the house and walked to her room. Ron walked into the house, sat down next to Sibyll, and just stared at the ground.

Then a screaming Pansy came in.

"It's over! I'm done! It changed!" she cried frantically as she waved the diary around.

"Give it here," stated Sybill as she stretched out her hand. Pansy placed it in her hand. "Done, don't forget to do what you said," read Sybill. Pansy smiled wholeheartedly and took back her diary.

"That was so fast! I guess I'll have to go back to school now, right?" she asked. Sybill nodded. "Oh, well. Thanks, Ron," she said, emphasizing his **first name. With that, she vanished and a piece of paper landed in Sybill's hand. Ron looked confused. What had he done to be thanked for? He shrugged and Sybill read the paper.**

"Well, Pansy's done and she won't be coming anymore. Guess it's just going to be you and me, buddy," she said as she out an arm around Ron and pulled him closer. Ron gulped. 

This was going to be a long year.

Or maybe not.

**Chappie**** over! Next chappie will be snape's gang! Yipee! I love writing snape's gang! Anwayz here r the thank yous:**

**idako**** tsukiru- thanks! Im glad my typing is paying off! I read **ur****** stori and its really kewl! Update it soon! Thanks for the review! **

**cathy****-**** thanks! Omg ****ur**** such a nice reviewer! Btw update **ur****** stories! They're really good! I want more soon! Thanks for the review! ** **daisie****- I love that convo too! sevvie-woozums! Lol! After Draco says that Ginny hears something downstairs in her room. So she heads down there. U weren't supposed to really get who the people were that were in her room. It was just a man and a boy that was older than Ginny. But they just hurt her. That's all that happened in the end. Itll clear up as the stori goes! Anywayz thanks for the review!   ** **ckat44****-**** oo I love ****ur**** stori! The portrait of the man on the moon! And I do want to do snape's group mostly so ill finish off the other ppl's problems faster. And **ur****** guesses r pretty good. ****Ur**** realli close! I do have other plans for a Ginny snape stori. But this one will be d/g and a bit of colin and Ginny. Trelawney's life will be revealed a bit more as we go along. But now pansy has left so I get to have fun w/ ron and Trelawney! *Grins* harry and snape mite bond..ull have to wait and see. Ginny does resemble someone significant to snape, **ur****** rite. I'm glad u think colin is interesting. I think in most stories his presence is taken for granted so I decided to give him a bigger role in mine. I liked how Ginny wanted to call him cute names, too! I wish I could do that! Lol! I love potions class too! I wish Hogwarts was real! *Whines* I think **ur****** stories r really original too! I love snape in **ur****** stori the portrait of the man on the moon! Hes so cute! Lol! What Draco meant was that they all know they were chosen for some reason. And Draco was asking Ginny if she knows why she was picked. I dunno bout sevvie therapy but that sounds like fun! U should make a stori where some characters need sevvie therapy! That would be kewl! Thanks for **ur****** long review! It got me soo happi! Thanks! **

**Thanks everyone for the really kewl review! Don't forget to review again!**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Shopping, A Dream, and Draco's Turn

Ginny woke up and blinked before cranking her eyes wide open and taking in the surroundings. She was on the floor and a table lay near her, cracked a bit. Then the memory came back to her.

"Why can't they just leave me alone!" she cried as she got up angrily and kicked the table so that it broke in two. "Oh, gods. What am I going to tell Snape?" she thought as she strode over to the table. 

She tried gluing it, but it looked messy. She would've used magic, but she didn't know if she could. She decided on not telling Snape and buying a new one instead. Then she heard a knock on the door. She quickly ran to the mirror.

She looked horrible. Her eyes were blue and her cheeks were green and felt really sore. Her twinkle in her eyes had faded and her arms bore bruises along with her legs. She was a sorry sight. 

"I'm busy!" she yelled back.

"Lunch is ready," replied a voice; Snape's voice.

"I'll be down in a minute. By the way, can I use magic?" she asked.

"Yes, you may. But nothing gigantic," he added and she heard his retreating footsteps.

She quickly took out her wand and fixed herself up. Then she mended the table and ran downstairs taking a seat near Colin. 

The food smelled delicious. She was amazed at how well his cooking tasted. Potatoes mashed, fried, and baked, spaghetti, rice, meat, and chicken were scattered on the table. Ginny ate quietly and quickly and sat back.

"Professor, do you know why we were chosen?" asked Ginny. Snape looked up from his plate and stared her in the eyes. She shivered a bit. It seemed as though his eyes could pierce through her skin into her hopes, dreams, and fears. 

"No, I do not," he replied neutrally. 

"Oh," Ginny said with a hint of relief. At least he doesn't know about anything, Ginny thought to herself.

"May I go out, Professor? I need a new pair of clothes to fit in with the muggle surrounding," Draco asked.

"Certainly, Draco. Would you mind taking the youngest Weasley with you?" added Snape. "Here's some money. Buy her a couple things." Ginny was shocked as she watched Snape hand Draco green money. Why had he suggested that she should go along? Did he know? Why was he being nice to her? But she had no time to ask or ponder any further as Draco grabbed her by the arm and walked her out the room.

"Listen, Weasley. I don't know what those two men were doing in your room, but it didn't seem like it was good news. I suggest you tell Snape if anything is going on," he said, his grip on her arm tightening. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and Ginny gulped. Why did everyone care so much? Did everyone know and this was all a set-up so she would tell the whole world?

"Why do you care whether it was good or bad? You should be glad that I'm being beaten," she said as she yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked out of the door. Draco smirked at her attitude and followed her out the door. 

"How are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" asked Ginny as she looked around.

"We're not going to go there, Weasley. We're going to the nearest mall they have here." He walked off and Ginny had no choice but to follow. After a couple blocks of silence, they reached a huge mall called The Grove.

Draco seemed to know his way around pretty well and Ginny had to walk fast to keep up. First stop, Bebe.

Draco pushed the door open and held it for Ginny. She walked in and blushed. At least he acted like a chivalrous young gentleman. Ginny had no objections toward that. Then she looked in the store.

She wanted to walk straight out. There was no way her mum, dad, or any of her family was going to allow her to wear anything Draco was picking out. She was about to walk outside when Draco pulled her back in.

"You want to look fancy or not, Weasley? I don't have time for games." Ginny nodded and followed him further inside. She looked at some of the clothes. Not too bad, she thought. Draco had already chosen several pieces and she was now stuck in the dressing room. 

She put on the first pair of clothes hastily. It was a brown halter top that was cut like a v in the end and a black mini-skirt (if any of the clothes I describe sound weird put together, sorry. I guess I just like weird things! Lol).

"This is way too short!" she cried as she yanked the skirt down. 

"Stop it, you look fine. Now get back in there and try on the other things," Draco said icily. Ginny gave him a glare and walked back in.

Next was a long-sleeve white shirt that had a v-neck cut. It was quite tight and she put on the khaki pants. Draco approved of them, too. After about 2 hours, they left the store. Ginny was carrying two bags and a huge smile was spread on her face. 

"That was fun!" she exclaimed "Their money is so hard to use, though. What was it called? Dowkar? Dobar? Oh, yeah! Dollars! And there were penkies, nittels, dives, and quarpers!" Draco smirked and tried hard not to laugh. 

The day went by quickly and soon it was night. They walked back home carrying about 10 bags.

When Snape opened the door he looked surprised.

"Amazing what a girl can shop for in less than 24 hours," he said as he allowed them in. Draco followed Ginny to her room and put down her bags. Then he headed to his room and put his clothes away.

Ginny looked admiringly at every piece before storing it away. She tried to remember the names of the shops they had visited. She couldn't wait to tell her eldest brother Bill about all her fun. He was the only one that listened to her. Charlie and Percy were sometimes too busy and Fred and George were too silly. Ron was just too, Ron. He worried about her too much and never let her do anything. Bill was the only one that understood.

After she finished, she headed back down for dinner.

Again the food was excellent.

"You 'ook 'weawey wea', Prowewo," Colin commented with his mouth full of rice and chicken strips. Ginny laughed. It reminded her so much of Ron. "I mean you cook really well, Professor," he repeated once he had swallowed. Snape just continued eating. Then he finished and went into the living room.

"It's been such a long day," Harry said as he got out of his chair and stretched sleepily, yawning. "I guess Snape's not really all that bad. But he was really messed up the past two years. He's so freaking strict at school! I always lose points for no reason! He totally hates me!" Harry cried.

"Give him a break, Potter. You barely know what his own life is like," Draco said.

"And I suppose you would since you spend every Death Eater meeting with him?" replied Harry, his voice on the verge of blowing up in anger.

"I am no death eater, Potter. I have told you several times that after my father was caught; I did not follow in his footsteps. I am a spy for Dumbledore just like Snape. So stop jumping on our backs," Draco stated, then got up, and walked upstairs to his room.

"Evil," Harry said as he walked out and up to his room. Ginny smiled and Colin.

"I'm tired, Cols. I best be going to bed now. Good night," she said.

"Sleep tight," he replied.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" they both said in unison. Ginny giggled. That had been their nighttime good-bye since their first year at Hogwarts and for every day, month, and year after that. They both hugged and ran upstairs to their room. Snape walked in and smirked. You learn more every day.

Ginny sat on her bed and wrote frantically in her diary what had happened in the last two days. She shut it and hid it under her pillow. Then her head hit the bed, and she fell asleep.

Draco paced his room and then finally decided on using the dairy. He opened it up, wrote inside a couple pages, and shut it. He placed it in the safe behind the painting that hung over his study table. Then he stepped back and looked at the painting.

The picture showed a young boy and girl around the age of 6 or 7 parading in the park. The girl had her hair in a high pony-tail held up by a white ribbon. Her chestnut brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight and flickered with hidden emotion and her freckles seemed to dance with joy. Her thin, rosy lips parted in a smile and she held the boys hand tightly. The boy's blue eyes twinkled with depth and mystery and his aristocratic face seemed joyous. Draco kicked the wall.

Life wasn't that happy, he thought. What a stupid picture.

Then he sat on the cold, glass floor and took out a canvas and a set of oil pastels. He took the blue pastel and began to depict the way life was in his deep mysterious eyes.

Colin jumped around happily and then got in bed. He smiled joyously, took a picture of his surroundings, and fell asleep as he scribbled in his diary what his memory offered him of the day's events.

Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't want to face the dreams that were haunting him once again. He should've mastered Occlumency. Oh, why hadn't he done it? It wasn't that hard. Now to get Snape to teach him again would take forever. Harry groaned and scribbled in his diary. Then he shut it and closed his eyes. The dreams took over.

_A little room came into view. It was the same one where the old man had died in Harry's fourth year. The same place Voldemort and Wormtail had resided for a few months._

_"It is in the department of mysteries again, my lord," spoke a woman as she kneeled in front of a man._

_"Then you must attain it for me," replied the man, his red eyes flickering in the candlelight that lighted the room._

_"Yes, my lord," said the woman and vanished._

Then the dream switched to a different place.

_"Give it to me!" cried the woman as she attacked the man standing in front of her. The man ran, clutching an invisible object. "Imperio!" cried the woman. But the spell missed the man narrowly. She dashed after him through the corridors. The man muttered a spell and his hands were free. The object had been placed somewhere else now. The woman attacked him from behind with a knife she had acquired. The man cried out in pain._

_Then the hood covering his face fell off. On the floor bleeding, was Remus Lupin._

Harry sat bolt upright and sweat raced down his face. He ran upstairs to where Snape had told him he could find him for anything and knocked harshly.

"Why are you-Mr. Potter, what is the matter?" he asked as he looked at the panting boy.

"Lupin-Lupin's hurt!" he cried. "In the-department-of-mysteries," he panted out.

"Is this some kind of joke, Potter?" asked Snape.

"Was I joking last time about Mr. Weasley" countered Harry. Snape looked at him for a moment before going to the fireplace and contacting Dumbledore. 

Out popped Dumbledore's head.

"Albus it seems that Potter has predicted another attack, Remus is supposedly hurt in the Department of Mysteries," Snape stated.

"Oh, dear. We will get someone there immediately," replied Dumbledore, and he vanished.

"Now Potter I suggest you go get some sleep," advised Snape.

"Why do you keep calling me Potter?" asked Harry.

"Would you prefer Harry? I am a teacher, I may call my students what I want," sneered Snape. Harry shot him a glare and headed back to his room.

Harry rocked back and forth in bed, awaiting further news on Lupin's condition. Then he heard a knock on the door. He raced to it and opened it up.

"Hey, Harry! Snape told me to call you!" exclaimed Ginny. 

"Thanks," replied Harry and followed her to the living room.

As he entered, he met 4 faces. Snape, Colin, Draco, and Dumbledore sat in the room talking non-stop.

"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Hello, Dumbledore," replied Harry curtly. "Is Lupin alright?"

"Yes, I do believe he will survive. He has been wounded in the back but luckily nothing was broken. He may have to spend a couple of days at St. Mungo's to heal and then he will be sent back home safe and sound," answered Dumbledore.

"Will we get to visit him?" asked Harry.

"I do believe you will be allowed to visit him," replied Dumbledore. Harry smiled and sat down next to Colin. Ginny took a seat next to Draco. "But I have some other news for you, Harry," continued Dumbledore. "Since these dreams have not stopped, we must continue your lessons in Occlumency. Severus will still be your teacher, but please try harder this time. You must master it. We do not want a repeat of what happened in your 5th year now, do we?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, sir. But why does Snape have to teach me? Why can't you or Lupin!" cried Harry.

"It's Professor Snape to you, Potter," sneered Snape. "And Dumbledore can't do it because he has other things he has to take care of. As for Lupin, he hasn't mastered Occlumency. Never needed it," replied Snape.

"And you did?" asked Harry suspiciously. "Or then why else would you have learned it?"

"To teach annoying brats like you," replied Snape. With that he got up and left he room. 

"Harry, please give Severus a chance," stated Dumbledore, winked at the students, and left the room. 

Draco smirked and left the room, Ginny trailing him. Colin and Harry left together.

"I wonder why you hate Snapey so much! I mean he's so…Snape!" exclaimed Colin. Harry shot him a glare and shut the door to his room. "Fine, be that way!" A couple minutes later he says, "I want my mum!" and storms off to his room, sucking his thumb.

Ginny ran to Draco's room and stood by the door. Then she shook her head and walked back to her room.

Draco lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He sighed and turned around. Then someone apparated into his room.

"What on earth do you think you're doing here? Associating with Weasleys?" exclaimed the man. Draco shot up to see who it was, but blacked out before he could. The man had shot a curse at him causing his eye to swell and his arm to bleed. But the most horrid part of the spell was the pain that sparked in his body. It was like the Cruciatus Curse added with a bit of bruises and blood. Draco lay unconscious and the man left in a flash. No trace of him was left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**chappie**** done! Snape's gang appeared, yippe! Thank yous:**

**Morgan- I'm glad u like the detail! I love writing details! But I cant get carried away or it mite get boring! Lol! A book? Well, im glad u think im that good but umm I dunno. Seems like a pretty hard task! But thanks for the review! It was really nice! Im glad u took the time to read this fic even though it was long! Thanks!  **

**rokamerica123****-**** Thanks for the review! Im sorri about mr. k! Thanks again! **

**idako**** tsukiru- Thanks! Im glad u like snape's group! It's the main one! Thanks for the review! Again update soon! Great 3rd chappie! Evil cliffie! Lol! Thanks! (btw I just love those little faces at the end ^_^! I mustve already said this but they're so cute! Lol!) **

**Cathy- I know poor Ronnikins! Lol! Try to update! U can do it! *Does a little jig chanting you can do it* Thanks for the review! ****Ur**** such a loyal reviewer! Thanks! **

**Smileyface1314****- Yeah u think its funni! Thanks for the review! C ya at skewl tomorrow! Have a great x-mas break! **


	6. ByeBye Chang, Hello Itsy Bitsy Spider!

"I don't know. Let me go talk to her," Hermione stated as she got up and headed to Cho's room, leaving Blaise all alone with McGonagall.

"Blaise, you may call me Minerva if you wish," Minerva stated. Blaise looked the other way.

"Do you know why we were chosen?" he asked.

"No, I do not," replied Minerva.

"Oh," stated Blaise somewhat disappointed.

~~~~~~~~Cho's Room~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Cho," stated Hermione as she walked in. "What's the matter?" 

Cho rubbed her eyes and wiped away a tear. "Nothing."

"Come on, you can trust me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, it's just that, um, you see, I'm adopted!" she cried. Hermione gave her a reproachful look.

"I'm sorry," replied Hermione. "But it isn't that bad, is it?"

"No, but it's the fact that my real parents disowned me that really bites."

"Do you know why they did it?" asked Hermione.

"No."

"Then don't jump to conclusions," stated Hermione. "Maybe they had a good reason. Anyway, aren't you happy with your new family? I mean they are nice, aren't they?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, they're really nice. But sometimes I wonder about my real parents. What do they look like? Where did they come from? And why did they disown me. But I guess you're right. I should be happy!" She clapped her hands excitedly and suddenly her diary started to glow. They both turned their attention to it and Cho grabbed it. The diary read: So was it that hard after all? Job done! 

"Yeah! Way to go Cho!" cried Hermione as she patted her on the back. Cho and Hermione made their way quickly to Minerva and Blaise.

~~~~~~~~Dining Room~~~~~~~~~

"She did it!" cried Hermione.

"I did it!" echoed Cho. Minerva grabbed the diary and surely on it, it said job done. 

"Excellent! Now you should-" Cho disappeared from the room with her diary, "-disappear," stated Minerva. "Well, that leaves me with you two." Hermione and Blaise took one look at each other and left the room. "What?" asked Minerva. Hermione and Blaise ran, chuckling, to their room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sybill sat down next to Ron.

"So, how many cats do you own?" asked Sybill. "Oh wait, I see it. You own 12 cats! I am right, right?"

"Um, no. I have no cats at home," replied Ron as he slowly backed away from Sybill.

"Where are you going, buddy?" asked Sybill as she put her arm around his shoulders again.

"Um, I have to, um, go pee!" stated Ron as he got up and headed as fast as the speed of light to his room.

"Wow, he must've had to go really bad!" stated Sybill as she started to sing the itsy bitsy spider and doing the movements with her hand. Once Ron heard her, he started to laugh and laugh. He laughed so hard and then went and sat down next to Sybill and began to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with her. How much crazier can they get?

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

**Thank yous:**

**rokamerica123****-**** thanks for the review!**

**smileyface1314****-r**** u sure? O wells im sorries! Imagine it is! Lol! Well, if he repeats it every day at night then he should remember it, shouldn't he? Im glad u like it! Thanks for the review!  **

**idako**** tsukiru-yeah more smiley faces! Oo suspense! Me like suspense! Thanks for the great compliments! I'm glad **ur****** addicted to the stori! Thanks for the review! **

**cathy****-****I love mystery ppl too! suspense…I love life is worth living the most I think! It roks! U have to update it! Im so glad ****ur**** a loyal reviewer! Thanks for **ur****** review! ** **Kevin-McKay- I love writing! And I'm glad u have fun reading! Thanks for the review! ** **ckat44****-**** Lol! Poor little hot Draco! That's so cute! But how do u know its Lucius, aye? Im glad u like the ones w/ snape! That's y im gonna make the other chappies short so I can go back to my true love, Sevvie-woozums! I miss him…You will find out more about Gin in time…Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Im sorri that this chappie was short but I wanted to reunite w/ my dear beloved Snapey! Thanks and don't forget to:**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Anabelle, Colin, and a Visit to Lupin

          Draco awoke hours later and looked out the window. The sun shone in brightly and hurt his eyes. He placed a hand over them to shield his eyes but pulled back instantly. He carefully and gingerly traced around his eyes with his finger and fell back on the bed.

"Oh lord," he said to himself. He headed to the mirror and took a look. His arm had a huge wound that stretched from his wrist to his shoulder bone and had soaked the bed in blood. His eyes had swelled and it they were blue and puffy. But it wasn't the appearance that hurt; it was the pain that was searing through his body. He quickly whipped out his wand and fixed himself up and his bed. He dressed and washed and looked at the clock that ticked over his dresser.

"Great," stated Draco, "It's already 10:30!" He dashed out of his room, and raced into the kitchen. 

Snape sat in the corner reading the Daily Prophet as usual. Ginny and Colin chatted quietly while Harry kept glancing outside, waiting for an owl with the answer to when he could visit Lupin.

"Nice of you to join us, Draco," Snape said without glancing up from his paper.

"Good morning, Professor," replied Draco. He sat down and quietly ate his breakfast. He was relieved when no one asked why he had been so late for breakfast. He knew that they usually ate at 8 and he found it odd that they were still in the kitchen. Then there was a knock on the window.

Harry raced out of his chair and opened up the window for the owl. It was Fawkes. He took the letter but Snape grabbed it from him. He looked over it briefly then spoke.

"We will be allowed to visit Remus today at 12," he stated.

"Is he fine?" asked Harry.

"We'll have to wait and see, Harry," replied Snape. Harry shivered at the mention of his first name. It wasn't every day that Snape used it. Then Harry left the room to record this in his diary as Dumbledore had told them to do.

"What happened to Lupin?" asked Colin. Snape shot him a befuddled look.

"Do you not remember yesterday night, Mr. Creevey?" asked Snape.

"Yesterday night, yesterday night," he thought to himself, "No I have no idea what happened yesterday night," he concluded.

"Do not play games with me, Mr. Creevey. You are quite aware of what happened to Remus," sneered Snape.

"I swear I don't know what happened, Professor. Is he hurt?" asked Colin innocently. They all sat in silence for a while and then it hit Snape.

"Mr. Creevey, do you remember your birthday?" asked Snape.

"Of course I do! It's February 38th, sir!" exclaimed Colin happily.

"That day does not exist, Colin," Snape said more calmly now.

"Colin, are you alright?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I'm fine!" stated Colin. Draco sat in silence. He knew what Colin's problem was. 

"Colin, do you know how old you are?" asked Snape.

"I'm 18!" cried Colin. Ginny looked at him worriedly.

"You're 16," stated Draco monotonously. 

"Really? You don't say!' exclaimed Colin. "You guys sure know a lot about me!"

"He has memory problems," stated Snape. "He has a poor memory."

"Then how does he do well in school?" asked Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley, do you know why Mr. Creevey takes pictures?" asked Snape.

"Because he likes too!" stated Ginny.

"No, Ms Weasley, it's more than that. He takes pictures to remember what happened. That way he has evidence of that day and will remember later on. Without notes, pictures, or any information that he carries with him, he has no clue what happened a couple days, or months, or years ago," stated Snape.

"But he remembers our bedtime rhyme!" argued Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley, how many years have you used that bedtime rhyme?" asked Snape calmly. 

"6 years!" exclaimed Ginny.

"And in the beginning did he have any trouble remembering it?" asked Snape.

"No! Well, actually, a couple times he forgot. But then he remembered! After I told him," stated Ginny disappointedly. Realization had hit her. Colin did have memory problems.

"He can do well in school if he takes good notes and tries his hardest to memorize them and studies them over and over. Other than that, he'll fail," stated Snape. Ginny looked down at her feet dejectedly.

"Are you alright, Kuddles?" asked Colin. Ginny looked up. So that's what the nicknames were all about.

"You use nicknames because you can't remember my name, can you?" asked Ginny. She was almost in tears.

"Sure I can, Fairy!" exclaimed Colin. Ginny looked at him sadly. 

"But he hears my name a lot! Why can't he remember it?" exclaimed Ginny.

"True, he might hear it a lot, but does he know it's you they're talking about? How does he know that it isn't another nickname? Unless he has a note with your name on it or if you keep telling him your name over and over, he'll remember it," stated Snape. He was feeling sorry for her right now.

"But he remembers Harry's name!" argued Ginny. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's because it's in the papers and he has a lot of pictures of him," replied Snape. 

"It's not true! Colin's normal just like all of us!" she cried and ran out of the kitchen in tears.

"I wonder what's bugging her," thought Colin. Draco would've laughed out loud if he wasn't feeling sorry for Colin right now. He actually pitied the boy. 

"I'll go talk to her," offered Draco. He had no idea what was making him say that, but he felt as if someone should cheer her up.

"No, I prefer to do it myself, Draco," replied Snape as he got up and headed after the crying redhead. 

"I'm lost," stated Colin. "So let's sing! The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all the do da day! Come on, blondie, sing with me!" exclaimed Colin. And he droned on singing. Draco got up and left Colin there.

~~~~~~~~~~~Ginny's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss Weasley may I come in?" asked Snape.

"Yes, Professor," she said. Snape walked in and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Now, why are you crying?" asked Snape.

"Colin is just like us!" Ginny said.

"Of course he is! I didn't say he wasn't. Just because he has a problem that we don't have doesn't mean he's some sort of alien, Ms. Weasley," Snape stated.

"But why does he have to have this problem? Why Colin?" she asked as she wiped away a tear.

"We do not choose what talents or problems we want to be born with, Ginny. They already come with us. Mr. Creevey had no say in this," Snape assured. Ginny looked up at him. Snape was more paternal then she thought possible. 

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Um, well, on the 4th floor, in one of the rooms, was a picture of a woman named Anabelle Marina. Who is she?" asked Ginny cautiously. Snape hesitated, and then answered.

"I told you that you aren't allowed in there! Are rules so hard to follow?" he asked. Ginny bowed her head in shame. "That was my wife," he said slowly as if the memory pained him. "She was one of a kind. I met her at Durmstrang," he said.

"You went to Durmstrang!" exclaimed Ginny. "I thought you went to Hogwarts!"

"No I went to Durmstrang. I was in year 3 I think. She was in the same year, too. So we started to go out. They were grand times. But then the Dark Lord started to rise and my dad forced me to join. So I did, but I made myself a spy for Albus. Anabelle was terrified when she heard of the things I was doing for him. Murders, kidnapping, torturing, horrid things. And once I even started to like it. But she didn't give up on me. She led me back to the light side. But when Lucius found out I had a weak spot for Ana, he used it against me. One night at a meeting with the Dark Lord, he invited Ana. Then he asked me how willing I was to hurt someone dear to me for the Dark Lord. I said I was willing, not knowing that Ana was there or that he was going to use her. Then he got up and killed her right there in front of me. She dropped to the floor so slowly that it gave my heart time to crack and for the memories that rushed through my mind to break me.  I'll never forget that day. I'll never forgive myself for that," he concluded and looked sadly out the window. Ginny's crying had died down and her hand reached out and clasped around Snape's. He looked down at her hand and then looked up at her. She reminded him so much of Anabelle.

"It wasn't you're fault," she said.

"But it feels as if it was," he said and got up leaving the room. Ginny sat in silence.

"Poor Snape," she muttered softly. "Poor Anabelle. Poor Colin. Poor Sirius. Poor Lupin. Too many poor people for me to be happy," she concluded sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour and some minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Draco, Ginny, Colin, and Snape got in the fireplace and zoomed off. Colin was still questioning Ginny as to why they were going to visit Lupin. Finally, they arrived at Lupin's room at St. Mungo's in LA.

Lupin lay on a bed, wide awake.

"Harry! Ginny! What a pleasant surprise! Snivellus! What an unpleasant surprise!" cried Lupin as he sat up in bed slowly. Ginny and Harry chuckled at his last comment.

"Hello, Remus!" cried Harry as he ran over to hug his buddy. Ginny hugged him next. Colin ran over and almost squeezed Lupin to near death.

"Now I'm wondering what you three good kids are doing with Mr. Malfoy and Snivellus," wondered Lupin.

"It's a buddy program Dumbledore made up!" stated Harry and plunged into explanation. But then he had a different question. "Why were you in the Department of Mysteries? And who was the person who hurt you?" Lupin froze and Snape stiffened though no one noticed.

"Harry, I think you best stay out of it this time," Lupin said wisely.

"But that's not-"Harry argued.

"No buts Harry," Lupin continued. "I don't want any trouble like what happened two years ago. If anything happens that we think you should know about, we'll tell you. But other than that, you just pay attention to school and take Occlumency again with Snivellus. And do not forget to tell us about any other dreams. Thanks to you, you saved my life!" Lupin said as he patted a disappointed Harry on the back.

"But that's not fair!" argued Harry. "If Sirius was here he would've-"But Harry didn't continue. It was too much for him. The image of his godfather falling through the archway flashed by again and Harry broke down. Snape and Lupin kicked the 4 kids out and spoke secretly in the room.

"Maybe we should let him be part of it, Sickle-buddy," Lupin said. Snape shot him a deadening look.

"My name is Severus," Snape stated firmly. "And do you remember what happened last time he was included in something this big? Should I remind you? I say we wait a while and then see. Let's ask Albus he's opinion on how bad it looks and I'll check in Potter's dreams. Then we'll make our decision." Lupin was about to argue, but didn't.

"Okay, Snivellus, I'll go with that," Lupin gave in. Snape smirked and left the room to get the kids. Little did he know that Harry had been eavesdropping.

"Come on, let's go," ordered Snape and they headed back to Snape's place. 

They ate lunch quietly and dinner went by fast. Soon it was nap nap time. Ginny, Draco, Colin, and Harry all scribbled their day's events into their little diaries, and then they fell asleep.

Snape sat in his room quietly, pulling thoughts through his mind and processing them. He spoke with Dumbledore through the fire.

"Colin has got memory issues," Snape stated.

"Yes, poor boy," Dumbledore replied.

"And Harry might be helping the Dark Lord again, but we're not sure. That leaves Ginny and Draco. They seep alright. Is there something really wrong with them?" asked Snape.

"Yes, something very grave indeed Severus. You must figure out soon, before it's too late," replied Dumbledore and left, leaving Snape with that last scary thought.

**And that's where im leaving you! Think about Albus' warning wisely folks! **

**Thwankies****:**

**Lucifer Frost- That was soo funni! Sadness for Draco? Oh, I weep! Lol! That was a kewl review! Sounded like a radio announcement. Thanks for the review! **

**2. ckat44-Yeah perfect chappie! Realli? Okay wat happened w/ Cho was she's adopted! Tis all. Sybill and Twinkle Twinkle! Lol! Well here's more snapey! He's voice is kewl isn't it? Like hypnotizing and deep. Its so kewl! Thanks for the review! **

**3. Cathy- Thanks for reviewing in the 4th chappie! Lol! Thanks for the review! ^_~ **

**4. rokamerica123- Thanks for the review! Lol, math class. **

**5. smileyface1314 – ****I know isn't that funni bunni! Thanks for the review! **

**6. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Thanks for the three reviews! Lol, **ur****** funni even in **ur****** reviews! ****Ur**** a funni bunni! Im glad **ur****** enjoying it! And im glad u finally got time to read it, too! Thanks for the reviews! Snape rocks!**

**7. Sara d-Yeah u finally got the time to review! Thanks so much! Yes, Harry's paranoid and I thought it was funni bunni too! Colin has problems as u find out in this chappie! So thanks for the review! Update **ur****** stori soon!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And just incase I don't update until after x-mas: HAVE A VERY JOLLY OLLY MERRY JUBILAM EXCITING PLEASANT AND ALL KINDS OF HAPPY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HANUKAH! **

**Btw can anyone tell me how to get different fonts to show up? Cuz that's sorta important in my next chappie. Anywayz thanks!**


	8. Letters and Meditation

          Hermione sat in her room scribbling her day in her little journal days later. Then she remembered that she could send an owl to any friend. So, she got up and ran to Blaise. She knocked on the door gingerly.

"Who is it?" asked Blaise in a professional tone.

"It's Hermione! Please open up," she pleaded. Blaise reluctantly opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked. "A true Slytherin has no time for a mudblood," he added. Hermione froze at the mention of the word.

"I was j-just wondering if I could borrow your owl be-because I need to send a m-message," she replied. Blaise took a glance at her.

"Fine," he said. "But don't ever tell anyone about this," he added. Hermione nodded and took Blaise's owl.

**_Dear Ron,_**

****

**_How's your week been? It's been quite interesting here. Cho and Neville already left us. Did you know that pretty, popular Cho Chang is adopted? Neither did I! Maybe we should tell Harry? Could you tell him since I can only choose one friend? And I choose you! Isn't that nice? Now I'm stuck with Blaise and Prof. McGonagall. She said we can call her Minerva, but I will not do that! It's not proper of a student to use a teacher's 1st name! Anyway, how is Prof. Trelawney? Is she treating you alright? What about Pansy? Owl me back soon! I'm lonely! Hey, maybe we can meet at Diagon Alley or you can come over sometime! I'll ask Prof. McGonagall. Owl me back ASAP._**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Hermione_**

Hermione tied the note to the owl and sent it on its way to Australia. She lay on the bed for a while, and then got up and headed to the library for some reading.

She followed the passageways and finally landed in the world of books. She dashed through the aisles and finally found the book she was looking for. She took it out and ran back to her room.

She plopped on the bed and opened it up. But then it was time for lunch.

She headed down and took a seat next to Prof. McGonagall.

"Good afternoon, you two. Where would you like to go?" Minerva asked as they ate.

"How about to a bookstore! I've heard they're huge here!" Hermione said excitedly.

"How about an arcade. I've heard they have great games there," Blaise suggested.

"The arcade doesn't sound too bad," Minerva said. "After lunch we'll go there." Blaise looked happy while Hermione looked as downcast as ever.

"How am I supposed to learn at the arcade?" she mumbled under her breath. Then lunch finished and they were off.

Hermione had more fun then she thought she would.

She played ice hockey with Blaise and even Prof. McGonagall played along. Then they played pinball and raced cars. Hermione was covered in bliss. 

"That was absolutely amazing!" she said as they got out of the arcade.

"Yes, it was," agreed Minerva.

"Aren't you glad I suggested the idea?" Blaise asked.

"I sure am!" replied Hermione and they headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sybill and little Ronni Bunni~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was fun! Let's sing some more!" Ron said as they finished twinkle twinkle little star. 

"Yeah, that sure was fun! But I have a better idea! Let me guess your life!" she said. 

"Not again!" he groaned.

"No, no, I'll get it right this time! I'm sure! The spirits of the pink frogs told me!" she said. 

"Pink frogs! She's nuts!" he said under his breath. "Oh, alright!" he agreed.

"Okay, let me begin. You're brother, Frankfurt, no! Fredhurt, fredshirt, feedbert? Oh, I got it! Fregwart! He is 85 years old but he has a youth potion on!" she said as she slowly massaged her temple.

"I don't have a brother named Feedbert or fregwart!" he replied angrily. "And none of my brothers have a youth potion on!"

"Are you sure they're not deceiving you, my dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay, then, let me try something else," she continued to rub her forehead in a circular motion while humming oops I did it again. "I got something! It's coming! It's coming! Oh! I see your other brother Chimes, no Chart! No, no, Chickle! No, I got it! Charlotte! Charlotte is dying from lack of pink…pink…no orange! No yellow! No I've got it! From lack of pink and yellow dotted bunnies with long green ears and purple behinds!"

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard! Charlotte is a girl's name! I don't have a brother named Charlotte!"  
  


"Then maybe it's your sister!"

"I don't have a sis-I mean her name isn't Charlotte! It's Ginny! And no one can die from lack of yellow striped pink bunny behinds or whatever! It's impossible!"

"Are you sure, Ren?"

"My name is Ron! R-O-N! RON! RON! RON! Not Ren!"

"Okay, Ben!"

"Arrggh!" Ron stormed out of the room and back to his. An owl waited for him on his bed. He quickly opened up the note and read it. Then he scribbled an answer back.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

****

**_Thanks for your letter! My week has been horrible! Pansy left! Her problem was that she was way too attached to Malfoy the ferret boy. Hey, that rhymes! I'm a poet! Anyway, so now she said she's going to go for Blaise. I'd say warn him, if you want. Cho's adopted? No way! Wait until I tell Harry! Don't worry, I'll owl him! Poor you, you're stuck with Blaise! That must be bad! But I'm stuck with a lunatic that thinks my brother _****_Charlotte_****_ is dying from lack of pink bunny behinds or whatever! Now tell me who has the worst deal? Maybe we can get together, I don't know. I'll ask Prof. Nutcase. Can't wait to see you._**

****

**_Sincerly,_**

**_Ron (Is that how you spell sincerly? And sorry about my handwriting, I still haven't gotten used to found-men-pants or whatever they call them)_**

He tied the letter to the owl and sent it back to Hermione. Then he got out another paper and started to write a letter to Harry.

**_Dear Harry,_**

****

**_Hermione has just owled me. She's now stuck with Blaise and Prof. McGonagall. Guess what was wrong with Cho? She's pretty, popular, and ADOPTED! Yep, she's adopted! How's your week been? I've had a horrible time! I'm stuck with Prof. Crazy pink toads! She keeps guessing what my family is like and she thought I had a brother named Fredwart who was 85 or something and had a youth potion on! Can you believe her? I think I'm going to die! Save me! How's your group doing? You and Snape! I feel so sorry! And Malfoy, too! How's my baby sis? Is Gin alright? Take care of her! And don't let her near Malfoy the ferret boy! Do you like my new rhyme! Malfoy the ferret boy! The latest school bully! I'm a poet! Anyway, mate, owl me back soon! Tell me how your week has been! _**

****

**_From,_**

**_Ron (I still don't know how to spell sincerly, sorry mate)_**

****

**_P.S. I attached a copy of herm's letter for u to read. It sounds sort of weird. She signed with love! I don't know. You tell me what's going on. Thanks, mate!_**

Ron tied the letter to the other owl and sent it. But once the owl left did he realize that he was only allowed to send letters to one friend!

"Oops," he said. He ran to Sybill.

"Um, Sybill," he said. She was meditating on the floor. 

"Yes, Phil," she said. Ron didn't correct her.

"I sent letters to two friends by accident instead of only one. What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"It is alright. The old white wise one has said that you are allowed to owl more than one little special faraway friend because all of them are in a humble group, striving towards a goal. You may rest in peace, my little ninja warrior. Your letters will arrive safely to their magical destination." 

"The old white wise one?" he asked.

"Prof. Dumbledore," she replied in a faraway voice. Ron took one look at her, and left the room quietly.

"And blokes always say that others are not always as they seem. Well, Sybill sure is. There's nothing more to her than a crazy old woman," he said and headed for his room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's the other chappie! Tell me what you think!**

**Thwankies**** to all those nice piggles out there:**

**ckat44****-**** Did u likey twisty? Me glady! I want to drop the others but Im trying out for some comedy with ron and Sybill and Hermione's problem is a bit interesting so I have to stick w/ her. Blaise should go bye soon and Hermione, too so don't worry. But ron mite stick around for a while longer. Anywayz enough blabbing. I know wat u mean! His voice roks! Its like so hypnotizing in his 1st potions class in hp1. its soo kewl! And its not like he's ugly! Anywayz, thanks for the review! Update **ur****** stori soon! Thanks! ** **Lucifer Frost- Hiya buddie! U totally rok w/ writing poetry! Omg! I just absolutely love them so much I put two in my bio! They rok! I wish I could write like that! *Sobs* And ****ur**** group therapy must be updated soon! Me love it! Anyway **ur****** review again was soo funni! **Ur****** such a funni bunni! And yes poor colin no miss ameica pageant for him! Maybe he can win something else still! And that rhyme for Draco as soo funni! And it ssoo true! Lol! To my obviously pained beautiful person: Thanks for the wonderful review! **

**ILUVRONWEASLEY****- Snape roks!!! YAY!! And Lupin roks!! Yayness! Lol! Im sorri the updates r taking a while but its been hard finding time to write! Anyways…if I don't update till new years (Which I promise I will update be4 that) HAPPY NEW YEARS! And thanks for the review! ** **Sara D- Poor Dory…Poor Colin…Thanks for the review! Have a great vacation! ** **Rokamerica123****- Wat I meant was his dreams mite be leading voldie somewhere just like in book 5. anyways, yes colin is just like me! We're buddies! Lol! Poor snapey doodles! He lost his wife! Lol! Thanks for the funni review!  ** **Smileyface1314****- Well, aren't u the smart one! Poor Colin! And maybe Ginny and Draco do share something…u have to wait and see! I had tons of fun when I came over! Say hi to Trouble, Ginny, and Alex for me! Have fun in manhattan! Meanie! Thanks for the review! ** **Idako**** Tsukiru- Lol, u r sounding like me! Lollity lol lol as my twin would say! (not my real twin, just my friend that's like my twin!) Anyways, thanks for the review! ** **Cathy- Hiya buddie! Ya, there's problems do have to do w/ that! Snape's thought at the end, u mean? The scary thought was wat Dumbledore told snape: that he has to save them before its TOO LATE! anyways this is the that im continuing cuz the others were only one shots! Thanks for reviewing them! Thanks for reviewing again! Update urs soon! **

**Thanks for 9 reviews! Im feeling so loved rite now! But two of my fellow reviewers r going on vaca so im really sad! That means no updates from them and no reviews! *Sobs and hugs blankie* Anyways heres an advertisement:**

**I have written four one shots and I'd love it If u could review them! Since they're one shots they r only one chappie so it wont take u long! They are:**

**Remedy for the Unknown- D/G**

**My One and Only Angel- D/G**

**The Downfall of the Light- no pairing**

**Framed- T/G**

**My faves r the 1st two so plz r&r! Thwanks! Have great vacations everyone!**


	9. Ginny and Draco's Confessions

Ginny tossed restlessly in her bed. Her dreams haunted her and she tried to escape their grasps. Finally, she woke up. She looked around to find the room empty. Then she heard footsteps outside. She quickly pulled out her wand, but she wouldn't need it. In walked Snape.

"You're awake," Snape stated.

"Yes, and may I ask what you're doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I'm making sure you're alright. I am after all in charge of you four until this program is over." Snape surprisingly seated himself on her bed next to her.

"Um, well, I'm fairing quite well," Ginny said. 

"Then my job is done. And please come tomorrow to the 4th floor at 12. I must give you a test to see where you are at. We shall meet in the room you've already visited. " Ginny nodded.  Then as he got up to leave, she plopped back onto her pillow and hugged the sheets tightly. Snape approached her slowly.

He pulled up the covers so that they covered her well and pulled out a blanket and covered her with that, too. He then left the room.

Ginny was left surprised. But the blanket and its warmth comforted her and she soon fell fast asleep.

She awoke the next morning and dressed quickly. Then she headed to Colin's room.

"Come in!" he cried. She walked in to a well-lit room full of bright colors. "Do you like my decorations?" he asked.

"Yes, the room looks real happy," she said somewhat dejectedly. "I just came to say Good morning."

"Good morning to you to!" he said happily and Ginny exited the room.

She walked down the halls to the kitchen and bumped into Draco's room. The door was opened slightly and she peeked through. 

Draco was set over a canvas, deep in work. His art was only in pencil but the colors were near. The picture was nearly done. It depicted a little girl no older than 2 sitting on a swing. Her hair was tied up in two high pigtails and little strands made their way into her face. She had a huge cheeky grin on and her little brown eyes twinkled with glee. Ginny smiled and walked out.

She ate breakfast by herself. Everyone seemed to be busy. She wondered when her lessons were to begin. Then she quietly cleaned up and headed outside for a swim.

The little man-made lake was quite warm. Ginny waded in and enjoyed doing laps around the lake to exercise herself. Then she dried herself off, dressed, and headed to the 4th floor.

She arrived just in time.

"You're just in time," stated Snape.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"I have to issue you a test to see where you are in your subjects. If you do very well, your lessons will be delayed until the next quarter. If you fail, then we must start right away. First one: potions. You must make me a dreamless sleep potion. Here are the ingredients." Ginny headed towards the cupboard and began to work quickly. She knew this potion very well. She needed it almost every night after her visits with the two men. 

Half an hour later, she finished. Snape inspected the potion and said she had passed.

"Next, a harder one. You must make a potion taken by your friend Remus when he transforms. It is called a wolfsbane potion. You may begin."

Ginny again quickly set to work. This potion was made usually in the 7th year but Ginny was quite advanced in Potions.

Again, she succeeded. 

"That ends the potions test. Now, onto Transfiguration."

Ginny aced her tests one by one as the hours rolled by. Soon it was 3 and her stomach was really hungry. 

"Hungry?" asked Snape. Ginny nodded. She watched as he turned around and headed outside. Then he came back moments later with turkey sandwiches. Ginny happily took one and nibbled on it as Snape checked her History of Magic essay. 

Ginny had luckily passed all the exams except for Divination. But Snape did not scold her. She had not passed the harder Divination test so that meant that she was fine for this quarter. But Snape didn't care for this subject.

"Unless you are a Seer it is of no need. Therefore you shall not take it at all. The only subjects you must take are: Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Those we will start on in January. If you want to play Quidditch you may join Potter and Mister Malfoy when they play. You may leave," Snape said. But as Ginny got up the picture of his wife caught her eye again and a question popped into her mind.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have any kids?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were married. So did you have any kids?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was it a boy or girl?"

"I see you're not going to leave this matter alone so I will elaborate. It was a girl. Her name was Roxanne. But after Anabelle died, I had to raise her alone. She always loved to hear stories about Anabelle and I. But soon the matter of not having a mother came down on her hard and she decided to end all of it. She- she jumped off the balcony on this very floor. And I saw it all happen. I came up just in time to see my daughter plummet to her death and again I couldn't stop another funeral." Snape looked out the window and Ginny felt tears fall down her cheeks. No wonder he cautioned us not to use the balconies as suicidal areas. He really meant it, Ginny thought. 

"I'm sorry," Ginny said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. But he didn't turn around so Ginny left the room and headed for Draco's.

"Draco, may I come in?" she asked as nicely and politely as possible.

"What do you want, Weasley?" asked Draco.

"I just want to tell you something," Ginny stated.

"Fine, we'll use your room."

"Why not yours? Have you got something to hide?" Ginny asked coyly. 

"I do not want any Weasley germs in my room."  
  


"Please!" begged Ginny. But Draco didn't give in. They both made their way to her bedroom.

"Isn't how I imagined it to be," Draco said.

"Well, what did you imagine?"

"A pig style room full of mess, clutter, and no clean corners."

"Interesting what you think about us," Ginny said as she sat down on her bed. Draco stood. "Come on sit down. There are no germs in here, I promise." Draco shot her a glare and seated himself on a beanie bag. As he sunk in, a look of horror flashed in his face. "Obviously you've never sat on a beanie bag, have you?"

"No," Draco said although he hated to admit defeat. As he got settled in, Ginny spoke.

"I figured out what the picture on the 4th floor is and I got even more stuff about Snape's life," she said.

"Do tell," Draco said. Ginny was amazed at the fact that she was having a civil conversation with a Malfoy. If she ever told her brothers they'd kill her.

"Well, that was his wife, Anabelle Marina. Sad story behind her. Snape met her at Durmstrang. They were in year 3. But soon you-know-who began to rise and his father forced him to join. So he did, but he was also a spy for Dumbledore at the same time! But Anabelle got scared when she heard of the murders, kidnapping, and torturing Snape was doing. And he was starting to enjoy it. She tried to stop him from going to totally bad apple and it worked a bit. But your father just had to come in. He found out that Snape had a soft spot for Anabelle. So one day at a meeting with you-know-who, he invited Anabelle. Then your father asked Snape how willing he was to hurt someone dear to him for you-know-who and Snape said he was willing, not knowing that Anabelle was right there. Then your father got up and killed Anabelle right in front of Snape! And he still can't forgive himself because he thinks that he could've done something to save her. It was all your father's fault!" Ginny looked at Draco for a moment. He looked sad. Ginny didn't know why he was sad, though. "So what do you think of your father now?" she asked.

"I never thought much of him," Draco said sadly. Ginny sat back. She could tell Draco was about to reveal something now.

"He was always cruel and cold-hearted. He never really loved me. He called me a burden. I was forced to learn Dark Magic at a young age. And Dark Magic involves a lot of strength and power. I was so young; I didn't have the power my father wanted from me. So he started to beat me. Belts, shoes, tables, lamps, anything hard that he could get his hands on. Soon, he resorted to curses. The Cruciatus Curse and others that I will not plant in your mind right now. But they were all terrible. They all came with pain. I found myself going to bed with broken ribs and bleeding scars. I was waking up every morning to find my eye swollen or my hand blue from the beatings. I was afraid of my father. And my mother didn't know of this. My father taught me a spell to keep the bruises hidden, but not the pain. I had to keep secrets from my mother and I hated it. Almost everyday my father would set aside time in the summer for these lessons. I would go in and he would shoot spells at me and I had to block them. I mess up and I ended up with pain beyond human imagination. My whole self was telling me to tell my mother. But even if I did, she had no power against my father. He was the strong and mighty one in the household. So I had to endure these pains. And even while I'm here with Professor Snape he still visits me. You were right. That was a bruise you saw on my arm at Hogwarts," he finished and let himself sink into the beanie, tears streaming down his face. Ginny got up and put an arm around his shoulder and tried to console him.

"If you want, I can teach you a spell to keep the pain away, too," Ginny said. Draco looked up at her. "I face the same problem. Except it's not only my father. My brother Charlie likes to take out his anger on me, too. Every day if they have a bad day at work, or they mess up or something, all their anger goes to me. I get black and blue bruises and scars. A few days ago I got hit on the head with a table. It's not a great feeling as you know. But I learned this spell that keeps the pain away." Ginny said.

"I'm supposed to believe that Arthur Weasley and Charlie Weasley beat up their only daughter and only sister?" asked Draco unbelievingly.

"Do you want to see?" Ginny raised her shirt up a bit. There near her navel was a scar that ran down her thigh and stopped. "I got it when I was three. I was drawing in my room when my dad came in. He grabbed this huge belt he had and struck me real hard. My shirt ripped off along with snitches of my pants and I got this scar as a memory." Draco traced the scar with his finger and Ginny flinched.

"I would have never guessed," Draco said. 

"Maybe we should tell Professor Snape. Maybe he can help," Ginny suggested. "But what can he do?"

"He can't help me. What will he do? Try to blast my father away in a wand duel? He can probably help you though. Maybe he can find some sort of way to keep you out of harm," Draco said.

"No, how can he do it without my father figuring out I told on him and Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you could come to dinner wearing a tube top or some sort of blouse that would show off your scar. I bet we got some when we went shopping. But wait, when we went shopping how come I didn't see it?"

"I can hide it with a charm I learned," Ginny said. "Maybe the top idea isn't bad. I'll think about it. But what about you. You've got it worse than me. Wait, are you a deatheater?" asked Ginny. Draco looked at her gravely.

"Yes," he answered. Ginny got up and took a look at him. It wasn't right for him to be one. But he rolled up his shirt sleeve and there it was, the Dark Mark staring back at her. Ginny dropped to the floor and fainted.

***********************************************************************

**Another chappie done.**** This story might be shorter than I expected. It might end in another 10 chappies or less. Anyways, tell me wat you thought. Tell me if you think the story is being rushed or if its alright. Tell me if you think Ginny fainting was a bit out of the ordinary. Anyways:**

**Kankies**** to all my friendly squiggly wiggly tiggles reviewers:**

**ckat44****-**** Hey! Did you read my one-shots? Where are the reviews? *looks around helplessly whining for reviews* Lol! Im just so greedy for reviews! Anyways…I know why does everyone have to be so old! Why cant alan Rickman shrink a few years age until hes like um..15? that would be great! Anyways..thanks for the review! And for updating! ** **Sara D- Glad u had a good vaca! Lol, I like to make Sybill out there! Its funni! Thanks for reviewing framed! Yea I have double block math on Mondays (what a great way to start the week!) and Thursdays! On other days its just one period! I love math and solving algebra but our teacher is sorta touched I think so we aren't learning anything. Anyways, did you read my other one shots? Just wondering….lol! Thanks for the review! And thanks for updating!   **

**Smileyface1314****- Yay you liked it! Yayness! Yayers! Im sorri bout the food poisoning thingy! Hope u get better soon! Thanks for the review! Cant wait for u to come back! **** **

**ILUVRONWEASLEY****- Glad u liked the letters! Thanks for the review! **

**idako**** tsukiru- Lollity lol lol! My twin friend made that up! (did I already say that? Geez I have short-term memory!) ronni bunni! That so funni bunni! Im glad u found it funni! Yayers! Thanks for the compliment and for the review! **

**I wrote the next chappie but I wasn't pleased with it! So I will be rewriting it. It mite be really long. This story mite finish in a couple chappies, I dunno. The stori writes itself. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! HAPPY NEW YEAR!******


	10. Teenage Confessions and a GoodBye

          Hermione sat on her bed and lay down. An owl hooted softly near her window.

"Oh! I didn't see you here!" she said as she untied the two letters.

She read Ron's letter and quickly sent one back.

**_Dear Ron,_**

****

**_Wow, you're a poet! Malfoy and boy do rhyme a bit! Good job! I will tell Blaise but in a subtle way. I always told you Prof. Trelawney was a bit off her rocker. But I never knew you had a brother named _****_Charlotte_****_? Did she mean Charlie? I hope we can see each other! I'll ask Prof. McGonagall. And it's spelled sincerely. I just went to the arcade! You have to go! It's awesome! Thanks for owling Harry for me. But how did you send two letters? Did Prof. Trelawney let you? Blaise is really cool! I'm actually having fun! But I miss you so much! Can't wait to see your shining face again!_**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Hermy (its fountain pen by the way)_**

****

**_P.S. I have a confession. Ron, I've had a crush on you for a few years now, since our second year. I didn't know how to tell you and I guess this might be a good way. That's all._**

****

She tied up the letter and set it on the table. Then she opened up Harry's. 

**_Dear Hermione,_**

****

**_I can't believe Cho's adopted! But that still doesn't change the way I think about her. Poor Ron. Have you heard about his troubles? Maybe I should hook you and Ron up since Ron isn't taking the hints. How's your week been? Mine has been crazy! Ginny went out shopping with Malfoy! And she didn't complain! Oh, and Remus got hurt. Hermione, I need help. I've been having dreams again. Like the ones I used to have in our 5th year. And it's in the Department of Mysteries again. That's how Remus got hurt. I saw someone come up behind him and stab him. Luckily, he's not injured very much. He will heal soon. We visited him and then we got kicked out for a while. Snape and Remus chatted about whether I could join the Order. Remus was in for it but Snape wouldn't agree. He said he wanted to ask Dumbledore first how bad the situation was and check in on my dreams. I don't want Snape checking in on me like I'm some five year old! What do you think I should do? Should I tell Snape everything? Maybe he can help. I don't know what to do Hermione. But Voldemort's got a plan, I know he does. The dreams are frightening. I can't take it much longer. You've got to help me, Hermione. Snape, Ginny, and Malfoy chatted about something after dinner. I don't know what it is but it seemed urgent. Something's up between ferret boy and Ginny and I don't like it. I don't think Ron will either. But I won't tell him for now and you best to the same. First let me figure out what's happening. Respond ASAP._**

****

**_Regards,_**

**_Harry_**

Hermione began to write again.

**_Dear Harry,_**

****

**_I say you should tell Prof. Snape. I know you don't like the idea but it may help. After all he is in the Order and he will tell Dumbledore and everything will be fine. So please tell him. And I'm sorry about Remus. So many get hurt in the battle of good vs. evil. Now, about Ginny and Malfoy. You're right, we shouldn't judge this too quickly. Keep me updated on what's happening. As for Ron and I, I've already written to him and told him. Oh, I hope this doesn't go the wrong way. _**

****

**_Best Wishes,_**

**_Hermione_**

****

Hermione paused. She had been told only one friend could she owl two times a week. She ran to Minerva.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," replied Minerva as she busily tended to the cooking pots.

"Could I owl both Ron and Harry?" asked Hermione gingerly.

"Of course dear! I forget to say that since they are both in this program you may owl both as many times as you wish. Makes life easier, doesn't it?"

"Very much so! Thank you, Professor," Hermione said as she dashed off to mail her letters.

She sat on her bed, anxiously awaiting Ron's reply along with Harry's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RON AND SYBILL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got an owl!" Ron said as she quickly opened up the letter. It was from Hermione. He scanned it over and his heart paused as he read the last line.

He carefully scribbled back an answer.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

****

**_I'm stunned at your confession for I too have one. I have also had a crush on you for a while. I don't know how to ask but would you be my girlfriend? There, I said it! I'm so proud of myself! Are you actually having fun with a Slytherin? Have you totally lost it? Yea, Sybill let me! She said I could since you and Harry are both in this program. It's been wacky here and yes she did mean Charlie. Can't wait to see you!  
  
_**

**_Love,_**

**_Ron (I don't need sincerely anymore!)_**

****

He quickly sent the letter and dropped on his bed.

"I am so lucky!" he cried. He got up and ran over to Sybill.

"Hello," he greeted his teacher.

"Ah, you have come back. Do you want to try again with my predictions? I've been practicing. Come here," Sybill said. She was sitting on the middle of the floor with a white turban on her head. It reminded Ron of Prof. Quirell's turban. He shook the notion out of him and agreed to Sybill's invite. He was in too good of a mood.

"Ah, I see a girl with bushy brown hair. Her name is Hermia. No! No! Her name is Hermione. Ah, yes, Hermione Granger. She is special, is she not?"

"Yea, she is!" Ron cried. She had actually gotten it right. Then all of a sudden his diary floated into his hand. Where the words Take a closer look around you once were was now a new message. It said: See, opening your eyes doesn't always mean horrid things will happen. Enjoy! And a few seconds later he was gone.

"Well, that's less work for me!" cried Sybill as she re-centered herself to meditate. "Om! Om! You are beautiful! Om! Your hair smells like pickles! Om! Professor Flitwick does like you! Om! You will get married soon! Om! Oh, boy, I just love the many things meditation tells you! Imagine, me getting married! And he actually likes me! Wow!" Prof. Trelawney clapped her hands happily and got up. She headed for the kitchen. She took out a plate of tofu and set it down.

"Nothing like tofu to motivate you! I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright! And so…." She went on singing. While she sang a piece of tofu got stuck in her throat. She coughed and swallowed huge amounts of water, but to no avail. Her last words were: …

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh I'm so sorry it took so long to update, guys! Please forgives me! I was going to put her last few words in here, but I need to get the ending sorted out first. It's going to be a prediction! Hehe! Ill put it in the next Minerva-Sybill chappie! Bear with me peeps! Hope u understand! **

**Thwanks:  
  
**

**ckat44-Thanks for another long review! I enjoyed reading it. Yes, poor Ginny! I like Hermione/snape and Ginny/snape fics. I'm planning on writing a Ginny/snape next maybe. As for age, well I can't say. I have strict parental rules on my back, sworries. I already have about 12 other ideas for stories. Now my problem is to write them down. I will be writing another stori after this one though. Co-writing sounds good to me. But it mite take a while cuz my rents sorta don't like this site and all. They don't know im doing this! If they did, well let's just say id die…Anyways, I'd love to co-write something though! If you give me ****ur**** email, ill send you an email and then u can get my email that way! Sorri but Im not allowed to give my email out either so ill need urs. I have very strict parental rules! *Sighs* Anyways, tell me wat u say! Thanks for the review! **

**Lucifer Frost- Yes, poor Gin and Dwakie! And Poor Coli-poo! Lol, kewl quotes! Thanks for the review! **

**ILUVRONWEASLEY- Lol, I got u! But thanks for reviewing! **

** –I'm glad u liked it! Thanks for reviewing one! Poor u! But I love algebra! Though ive never taken the college advanced stuff…that mite not be a bad idea…Anyways, good luck with **ur****** art projects! Thanks for the review! Please, do review again! **

**Daisie- Nice to hear from u again! Thanks for pointing out the sentence to me. It does seem a little odd..hmm..bad brain! Anyways, thanks for the review! CHEERS! **

**Aries-Thanks for the review! As for the 20 chappie thing, I dunno. Seems pretty hard. My only stori that was that long was my first one: spiraled staircase of truth. Well, I'll see if I can get there! Maybe I can! Thanks for the review! **

**Please answer this poll:**

**Happy ending/Sappy sort of moment (but hopefully not too sappy!) **

**Sad ending/Tragic/Death **

**I have a happi ending for it that also has a sad sorta thing behind it. Well, plz vote!**

**Thanks! School's starting soon, but I hope that wont affect me updating! Thanks again!**

****

****


	11. Snape Figures Out and The Wise One Speak...

Ginny woke up to find Draco kneeling beside her. She bolted up and looked around. She was in her room but Draco and Snape were now in there, too. 

"Are you alright, Ginny?" asked Snape. Ginny wanted to nod and say her life was perfect, but Draco's glare made her spill. "Why did you faint?"

"You cannot be a deatheater! You could get such great jobs with your intelligence and skill! And you threw away your life to serve some guy who thinks the world should revolve around him! You're nuts! And no, I am not fine," she said.

"You do not know the pressure I was under, Ginny," Draco said icily.

"Who cares? It isn't that hard to say no!" Ginny argued.

"You do not know what I had to bear when I declined the first time," Draco said as he walked towards her angrily. He placed his arms each on one side of her and looked her in the eye. "You would never last a day with my father," he said. Ginny lowered her head. It was true; he probably did have a lot of pressure on him, especially if he declined the first time.

"How do I know you won't hex me or kill me in the middle of the night?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Because I do not go killing for no reason like others," Draco replied.

"Now, you two stop bickering! And why are you not fine?" asked Snape.

Ginny gingerly pulled up her shirt to reveal her scar.

"How did you get this?" asked Snape. 

And Ginny told him everything she had told Draco, everything.

"How long has this been happening?" asked Snape.

"Since I was three. The first time was the scar on my lower abdomen," Ginny replied warily. Then she looked at Draco, hoping for him to spill, but he stayed silent.

"We must find a way to end this. You said they come at night, right? Well, you will be spending your nighttimes in my room from now on. Get your things and move into my room." Snape said. Ginny looked up at Draco and he looked away.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she started to pack. Snape got up and left the room to floo Dumbledore.

"You had your chance! Why didn't you tell?" asked Ginny.

"Because there is nothing he can do! Even if I get to stay in his room, my father will find another way!" Draco said.

"But Snape will figure something out!" Ginny argued and Snape walked in again.

"Draco, I already know. But it would've been easier on me if you had told me and if I didn't have to witness it myself. That goes for you too, Ginny." Snape said as he sat down on Ginny's bed.

  
"You were the mysterious figure when my dad and brother came in!" exclaimed Ginny. 

"Yes, I was. And Albus knew this all the time. You four were put under my care so that I could help solve your problems. So Draco, you will be spending the nights in my room, too. I will floo Albus and see what he has to say about all this. In the meantime, Ginny, don't tell Potter. He has enough on his mind." Then Snape finally got out and headed upstairs to his room.

"Well, that was easy!" Ginny said as she continued to pack. But she couldn't help but notice the grave look on Draco's face.

"How is he going to stop my father by keeping me in a room with my father's enemy's daughter?" asked Draco. "He'll end up beating me even more for even staying in the same room with you!"  
  


"Snape knows what he's doing. Give him a break." And Ginny continued to pack. Draco left to his room to do the same. 

Dinner was silent. Everyone had their own problems to worry about, except for Colin. He was just as happy as ever, and this was getting Draco mad. So Ginny calmed Colin down a bit and they continued the meal. Snape left and Ginny and Draco followed to hear what Dumbledore had to say about all this. Colin left to play in his room and study because he had failed a few of the tests, and Harry headed up to his room to meet with his horrid nightmares.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" asked Ginny excitedly.

  
"He said there is a way where your parents and brother cannot disturb you anymore," Snape said. "You two must connect each other with a bond. This bond allows you to transfer pain from one to the other. And it allows one person to know when the other is in trouble or hurt. It will be very useful," Snape said. Ginny and Draco's facial expressions showed interest now. 

"Fine," Ginny and Draco said at the same time. 

"Excellent. Now let me go get the items needed," Snape said as he got up and made his way out of the room, leaving Ginny and Draco behind to talk.

"They get along just like when they were little," Dumbledore said from the fire. Snape looked around startled.

"Hello, Albus. I was just gathering items for the bond. They've agreed to do it. What do you mean by they get along just like they were little?" Snape asked.

"One can learn so much if they only open up their eyes," with that last bit of wisdom, he disappeared.

"Evil riddles," Snape muttered under his breath as he continued to look for the items. But the line rung in his head bold and clear.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Okay okay I know it was a tad bit shorter than usual, or maybe it was really shorter. Don't kill me! I wanted to end with a wise one's words! So please, don't hurt me! Next chappie has sybill's prediction! It mite take a while to post since I have to figure out the ending first. But thanks for ****ur**** votes! **

**The ending will be…Happy! But it will have a touch of sadness behind it. I have to have some kind of tragedy at the end! I dunno why…anyways **

**Thwanks****:**

**ckat44****-**** I emailed u twice but it didn't work and then I emailed u again and it worked! Did u get it? Thanks for voting! Anyways, the ending wont be sappy hopefully. But it wont be someone dieing either. Itll be something…different. Anyways, thanks for the review! ** **Lucifer Frost-Lol, funni bunni! No, her last words r gonna be some sort of prediction. But those weren't bad ideas…lol! Funni bunni quotes! I need another review! Thanks for the review!   **

 **idako**** tsukiru-Thanks for voting! Lol! Yay! Fuzz fuzz sniffle sniffle! Thanks for the review! Keep loving the stori! **

**ILUVRONWEASLEY****-No one will die in the end in this story. It'll be a bit happier! Lol! Twisty! ****Ur**** twisty turny! O, maybe they did confess quickly. I dunno, im not good at writing confessions. Myabe cuz I never did one in real life be4, hmm, will im so glad that u still read my stori and review though its gonna be d/g soon! ****Ur**** so nice and kind and generous as my twin would say! (fake twin, smileyface1314) Thanks for the review and for voting!  **

**Daisie-Lol****, poor old bat…a few moments of silence….okay now back to story! Lol! Thanks for the review! So wat ending would u like? Happy or Sad? Do vote plz! Thanks! CHERRIOS! **

**Cathy- Ugh, **ur****** soo lucki! Evil! I am bombarded with tests! Check out my schedule below! Its testing time! Ugh! Anyways, thanks for the review! Do you want a sad or happy ending? Plz vote! Thanks! **

**Smileyface1314****- Lol, funni bunni tofu! I got the idea from the 1st time I went over to p.b.'s house. It was the 1st time I had tofu! And I just got the idea from that! I must thank p.b. later. Lol! Anyways, u and I think alike! Great minds think alike! Yes, that's how the prediction will go. It will be recorded and someone is after it once the learn about it. Well, ull see. Thanks for the review and for voting! Can't wait to see you! Fuzz fuzz sniffle sniffle!**

**Omg**** ppls look at my schedule: **

**1/12- Geography Major ****1/15- Math Major****1/16- English Vocab Major on 90 words**** ****1/21- Science Major****1/22- English Major on all the books we've read so far: Roll of Thunder, Of Mice and Men, and probably Romeo and Juliet****1/26- French Major along with and English Book Project**

**There's no peace! I'm gonna die! Ugh! Too many tests! That mite slow down the chapter updates! But if I get more than 10 reviews for this chappie...maybe they update can come quicker…lol! Anyways, I'll stop whining now. Thanks for the awesome reviews! U GUYS ROK! Wish me luck on my exams! Eek eek and away!! ******


	12. Predict and Telling Blaise

"Two young that roam our secluded school walls 

Two enemies made from their ancestors

Shall gather together in holy matrimony

And their past

Will haunt one's soul

And bring about one's untimely death

A battle yet to arrive

Shall send a soul to their grave

Along with the end of one side

One we trust

Shall be misled

Caused to bring

Disaster into enemy's hands

Taking one's life

For another

Ends the catastrophe 

That will befall us all

And ---- side --- shall ------" 

Prof. Trelawney fell to the floor…dead…

And like all prophecies it was recorded and placed in the Department of Mysteries. But the only one who knew of its existence was

Voldemort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione paced around her room as she waited for her daily mail. Finally, the owl arrived. 

After she read, she couldn't stop bouncing up and down with excitement as she scribbled back a reply. 

The whole day she walked on air. She seemed to float the whole time. 

"Hey, Granger, what's got your mind far away?" asked Blaise.

"Nothing," replied Hermione. She decided to tell him about Pansy now. "um, Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your views on Miss Parkinson?"

"Speak English please."

"What do you think about Pansy?!"

"Oooh, well why didn't you say that in the first place? Well, she's pretty, but I can get better. And she clings way too much on Draco, poor soul. But, she does have a rich family, so I like her."

"Okay, because she sort of lost interest in Malfoy and she's aiming towards you," Hermione said.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Whatever, now leave! You're soiling my precious view!" cried Blaise as he shoved Hermione out the door. "Ew, mudblood germs!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**okay**** I know, its short. But don't kill me! They're gonna start to be a bit shorter than usual cuz ron's gone and so is sybill and her tofu. But that means snape comes sooner! But plz still review! Lol! U guys r soo nice! I mean all of u that I mention below have been reviewing every single chappie! I owe u tons! **

**Cathy- Harry will become more important soon. I just needed to get Ginny and Draco to agree to a bond. I wanna be at the beach! Meanie! Well, skewl's actually been really funni so far. UPDATE ****UR**** FICS! Im dying for more! Thanks for the recommendation, ill go read the stori in a bit, as soon as I finish writing all the thank yous. The ending wont have a twist, though. This stori wont have twists like my first one, though I really enjoy twisting things. I hope **ur****** not mad at me…Sorri, no twist. But, ull see. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy **ur****** break! Meanie!  ** **Ckat44****-Well, the email's been working! I can't wait to start! I'm all up for **ur****** idea! Thanks for the review!  ** **Lucifer Frost- Lol, my friend loves to pretend snort, it's hilarious! But I love riddles! Lol! Thanks for the review!   **

**Smileyface1314****- Lol, Tuesday was hilarious! The wall! The la la la la LA! La LA! La LA! Lol! And the wall! Well, at least I think its on roll of thunder and of mice and men and its next Thursday. And as for her father and brother, they didn't really mind traveling that far esp. when they have floo powder. And they needed to beat her up, it's the only way they know how to unleash their anger! Lol! Lol, evil riddles! When I say fake twin I mean not in real blood relative. But u r my long lost twin! Lol! I want my box of jello! And I also want **ur****** Burberry scarf, and ****ur**** ability to draw, and ****ur**** green eyes, and ****ur**** soda (well not him but some1 that likes me) and **ur****** cat! I want too many things…o well! Biebie! Fuzz fuzz sniffle sniffle! Bye and thanks for all the fish! (I dunno y I put that there it was just in my head) Thanks for the review! **

**ILUVRONWEASLEY****- There will be more d/g action but 1st I have to get them to fall for each other w/o ruining their characters and making them OOC. See someone die, aye. Well, later on in my stori someone will go away, as for how, ull see…lol! Thanks for the review! **

**Daisie****- It won't be that lived happily ever after stuff. I don't really like that cuz its too happi. I need some kind of sadness in it. Thanks, ill need the luck! Thanks for the review! And more CHEERIOS!  **

**Sara D- Im seeing it in the 7th grade too! lol! Lucki! Eek, good luck w/ those tests! Yep, life sure ir great! Update **ur****** fics soon! Thanks for the review! **

**I want to thank these 7 people very much cuz they've been reviewing almost every chappie and some reviewed every one…I think! Anyways, thanks again! U guys rok! Till laters!**

**Don't forget the little review button that puts a smile on every face!**

**Reviews = faster updates! **

**Y? cuz when u review I know ur reading it and it makes me happi to know so many r reading and when im happi I write more and faster! **

**So the moral of the stori is:**

**REVIEW!**

**Please?**


	13. Fighting and Bonding

Ginny sat on her bed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Then there was a knock on her door. She rushed to answer.  
  
"Hey, Gin," greeted Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi, Harry," Ginny replied dejectedly. She was hoping it would've been Snape.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't sound happy to see me, not that you should or shouldn't or anything," Harry commented.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just miss Hogwarts," she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, me too. Listen, Gin, what's going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nothing! Is it against the law now to talk to him?" Ginny asked angrily.  
  
" He's a Slytherin, Gin! And he's been nothing but bad news. His father's a death eater!" Harry argued.  
  
"Doesn't mean he wants to be one, too! Give him a chance, will ya? And stop thinking you're the best boy in the world! Well, here's some news for you! You're not everyone's little jewel either! You've broken quite a few rules, too!" Ginny replied bitterly as she folded her arms across her chest and awaited a reply.  
  
Harry shot her a glance. Ginny couldn't quite understand the emotion behind it. Sadness? Anger? Shock? Surprised at the fact that the littlest Weasley can yell? She had always been so quite and had rarely spoken to Harry. But now she had just thrown everything in his face. Harry walked out of the room, and Ginny fell on her bed. A tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She was just sick of everyone babying her just because she was younger. That didn't mean she was stupid! Ginny wiped the tear off angrily and hugged the bed sheet tightly.  
  
Someone else knocked on the door. Ginny got up and opened the door to find Snape standing in the entrance.  
  
"I've got the ingredients. Go get Draco and both of you come down to the potions lab," Snape commanded. "By the way, I must congratulate you on finally telling Potter what he should've heard years ago," he added. Ginny smiled meekly. Snape left the room.  
  
Ginny dashed to Draco's room and knocked excitedly.  
  
"Who the-Weasley?" Draco said.  
  
"Snape said to meet him in the potions lab!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco shut the door and they made their way to the lab.  
  
"What's got Potter's shorts in a knot?" asked Draco. "He stomped all the way to his room. I couldn't get my beauty rest," Draco added.  
  
"I yelled at him. Since when do boys need beauty rests?" she asked.  
  
"Since they started looking as handsome as me! You yelled at holy save-the- world Potter? What did you say?" he asked, interested.  
  
"Yeah, I yelled at him. He was bugging me, wanting to know why I've been talking to you so much lately. And I said, what's the matter with that? And Harry goes, he's a Slytherin. And I said so? And he said his father's a death eater. And I said doesn't mean he wants to be one, too. And then I told Harry it's not like he's a gem either. He breaks rules! He just gets off the hook because they need him to save the world from evil! Pathetic!" Ginny cried.  
  
"I must congratulate you, Ginny," Draco said. "Potter needed to know what was in his face. All his stubbornness was in the way." They finally got to the lab.  
  
It was a huge room with four green walls. At the very back a huge table leaned against the wall holding the test tubes, jars, and other necessities for potions. Five cauldrons lined the wall to the right of the table and two huge cabinets stood up against the wall to the left of the table. The floor was made of pure marble and two candles lit up the room. They were the only source of light other than a window up against the wall lined with cauldrons.  
  
"Wow, couldn't have made it any darker myself," Ginny commented as she walked in cautiously. "And it's so very green."  
  
"I've always favored that color," Snape said as he walked out from a corner. Ginny jumped up in alarm.  
  
"I didn't see you there," Ginny said, frightened at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Now here are two chairs," he said as he flicked his wand and two green chairs positioned themselves in the middle of the room. "Sit down."  
  
Ginny felt like she was about to sit right on the x marks the spot and something terrible awaited her. But nonetheless, she seated herself down gingerly.  
  
Snape took out a gag and gagged Ginny.  
  
"A o o at o," Ginny struggled to say. (What did you do that for?)  
  
"That is to make sure you don't scream and cause an uproar," Snape said. All of a sudden, this didn't seem like a good idea anymore to Ginny.  
  
"En ay ont o ag ako," she tried to say. (Then why don't you gag Draco?)  
  
"Draco's seen and felt worse than you and can control his shrieking," Snape replied. Draco smirked at Ginny and she turned her head away from him.  
  
"How does this exactly work?" asked Draco.  
  
"It's simple, but painful," Snape said.  
  
"Ay idnt-" Snape pulled down the gag and Ginny spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us it would be painful before you stuck us in this room?"  
  
"Because then you wouldn't have agreed, now would you?" Snape asked. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. I will take a blood drop from each of you and place them in separate syringes. Then I will shoot Draco's blood drop into your arm, Miss Weasley, and I will shoot Miss Weasley's blood into your arm, Draco," Snape said.  
  
"Are you mad! I am not going to have his blood stuck in my arm by some disturbed teacher!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Calm down, Weasley. I haven't told you why I have to do that yet. Before I stick his blood in your arm or your blood in his arm, I will add a bit of this yellow potion in the needle. This potion causes your body to add this drop of blood to a part of your brain that is activated through the potion. This part of your brain is quite special. It allows you to feel the other's person's pain. Since you will have Draco's blood in you, your brain will tell you when he is hurt or troubled. You will not know why though and we will not know where either. Just when. And the way your brain tells you he or she is in trouble is by causing your tattoo to throb. Then you can transfer the pain to each other. I will tell you how to transfer tomorrow. I will give the tattoo in a moment," Snape said.  
  
"A tattoo! Now you've gone too far! Someone will see it! And I don't want one!" Ginny argued.  
  
"You should've left her gagged," Draco commented. Ginny shot him a hateful look.  
  
"But she is right. Someone will see it. Unfortunately, there is no spell to hide it. But you can always say you got a tattoo while you were in Los Angeles. Almost every child I see on the street has one tattooed somewhere across his or her body. As for if the Dark Lord sees it, Draco, then use my excuse of a tattoo from L.A. He should buy it. Every tattoo for this bond can have many different shapes, so it won't be obvious it's a bond tattoo," Snape replied. "Now, I will begin. If you promise not to make noise, Miss Weasley, I will not gag you," Snape offered.  
  
"I won't scream unless you run towards me with some pointy object and try to attack me. And stop calling me Miss Weasley. You call him Draco. Call me Ginny. That's my name," she said, accenting Ginny and name.  
  
"Fine," Snape said. He took out a needle and went to Draco first. Ginny looked away. She was never found of anything sharp. Her father had told her about needles. And from his description, she had not liked them or approved of their use at all. She looked back to find Snape adding the yellow potion inside the syringe. Then he took out another needle and came to her.  
  
Ginny immediately stood up and walked back slowly.  
  
"What is the matter, Ginny?" Snape asked, accenting Ginny.  
  
"I do not like needles! And I will not have one stuck in my arm!" cried Ginny.  
  
"Well, I was going to stick it in your arm. But since you don't want me to do it there, how about your neck?" Snape asked.  
  
"No!" Ginny cried as she ran for the door. But Draco was quick and caught her by the wrist. "Ah, let go of me! I don't want to go through this painful experience! I'm too young!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Your acting like a baby, Ginny," Draco said as she shoved her against the wall. "Now, we can do it the easy way, or the hard way. Which way do you prefer?"  
  
"No way!" she said as she tried squirm out of his grasp. But he was way too strong. She tried to kick him, but he moved away quickly, keeping hold of her. Snape stepped closer and rolled up her sleeve. Ginny shrieked with fright. Snape stuck the needle in and Ginny looked away.  
  
"Done," Snape said.  
  
"Geez, you're such a whimp, Weasley. It's just a needle," Draco said as he let go of her. She rubbed her wrists.  
  
"It's sharp and pointy and has a sticky in your army part. I don't like that!" Ginny argued and sat down on her chair cautiously.  
  
Then she remembered he had to stick the needle back in to activate her mind and add his blood. She quickly rushed to the door, but again Draco caught her.  
  
"Tell you what. We'll make a deal," he said as he held on to her firmly.  
  
"Since when were you so hung on to the idea?" she asked. "A couple minutes ago you didn't want anything to do with a Weasley."  
  
"Well, since this is going to help stop those beatings I get, I decided I'm up for it," Draco said. Ginny winced as he held on tighter every time she squirmed.  
  
"Stop moving. The more you move, the tighter I'll hold you. Now let's get this over with quickly," he said.  
  
"Wait, you said it would be painful. That was only a needle prick," Ginny said.  
  
"When your brain is activated and the tattoo is placed, pain will take hold of your body for a couple of hours," Snape said as he mixed up another potion.  
  
"Now, listen up," Draco said. "I've got a deal. If you get this over with quietly, I'll...kiss you," Draco said. Ginny didn't know how to react. Any girl in school would've accepted quickly with no hesitation. Draco had gained better looks over the past years. His hair was no longer gelled back and strands hung loosely in his face. His bluish grey eyes haunted Ginny every time they looked at her. They seemed to look inside of her and read ever feeling she had. His thin lips were perfectly rosy and when he smirked girls swooned over him. His aristocratic nose was dotted very lightly with few freckles that trespassed his pale face. How could Ginny say no?  
  
"What would your family say if they knew you kissed a Weasley?" Ginny asked, wanting to stall him and this torturous process as long as she could.  
  
"I don't care what they think anymore. This is my last year at Hogwarts and after that it's my life and I can do what I want. February I'll be 18 and on my own. They won't have any control over me. I can do whatever I want," Draco said.  
  
"Well, what if I don't agree?" Ginny stated stubbornly. Snape listened with interest.  
  
"You sure about that?" asked Draco as he smirked. "If you go through this for a few hours, you won't have any more beatings for years."  
  
"So. Next year will be my last year and I'll be free from them. I think I can last," Ginny said.  
  
"You couldn't last through a needle prick and you expect to last 2 years of blue eyes and sore bruises?" Draco said.  
  
"I lasted for 16 years, I can last two more," Ginny replied defiantly. Draco smirked at Ginny. She was fiery when it came to decisions.  
  
"You sure, Ginny?" he said huskily. Ginny looked down. She knew she wanted to take up the deal. He had been a 6 year crush for her, even though his father had almost been the death of her. How could she not accept?  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Draco said.  
  
"I said fine," she said louder and raised her head. He let go of her and they walked over to the chair.  
  
Snape strode over to Draco and activated his brain first. Draco just sat there as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You won't feel the pain for a while," Snape said. Draco nodded. Then Snape took out a metal stamp. It was a picture of a python. He dipped the stamp in a cauldron and walked over to Draco. He placed the stamp in his right forearm and pressed down tightly. Draco winced in pain, but stayed calm the whole time. Then when the stamp was removed, a python stared up at Draco from his arm.  
  
Then the pain came.  
  
Draco sat still but rubbed at his temple with his hand slowly. Ginny's heart pounded inside her and she could've sworn Snape and Draco heard it. Ginny shuffled in her seat and Snape came to her. Draco grabbed both of her wrists to keep her from trying to move her arm. Ginny felt a sharp prick, and then nothing.  
  
"A python? I should've guessed. Can't I have some other animal? Like a rabbit? Or a cat?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You must both have the same animal and I do not think Draco would like a rabbit or cat on his arm," Snape said. Ginny pouted.  
  
Then came the tattoo.  
  
Snape walked over and placed the tattoo and pressed down tightly again. Ginny whimpered and a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Then the real pain came like being struck by lightening.  
  
Ginny's brain lit up on fire and she fell to the floor, tears racking her body. Draco rubbed her back gently. After half an hour or so, she calmed down and Snape was cleaning the cauldron.  
  
She wiped a tear from her cheek and stood up, only to fall back down. But Draco caught her.  
  
"Remember our deal? You kept your part and now it's my turn," Draco said.  
  
He pressed his lips down on hers gently. Ginny lost all thoughts and clasped her hands around his neck. Draco bit her lower lip affectionately. Then he lifted his mouth off of hers and she stood against the wall. She couldn't think, all her mind was blank. Then the pain seared through her brain again and she dropped to the floor dizzy and faint.  
  
"Take her to my room. Two extra beds have been laid out. Place her on one. You take the other," Snape said. Draco nodded and lifted Ginny off the floor.  
  
He climbed up the stairs carefully, trying to avoid waking up Colin or Harry, Harry especially. He finally reached the room.  
  
Three beds were lined up next to each other. The 1st one was silver and Draco knew it belonged to Snape. The middle one was blue and the last one was green. He placed Ginny on the blue one and pulled the sheet up to cover her. Then he got ready for bed, and lay down to a peaceful night.  
  
Sorri I haven't updated for so long! My comp was messed up! Thank yous:  
  
1. ckat44: Lol! Yea, Blaise is a boy, lol Thanks for the review!  
  
2, Smileyface1314- Lol! Hi, your at my house rite now! Lol! Lol! Wall! Its fun but its getting violent.lol! Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
3. Lucifer Frost- Lol, here's a longer chappie! Did u likey? Oh no! No bananas!!!! Aaaa! Lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
4. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
5. Cathy- I HATE YOU! Ugh, ur soo lucki! Lollity lol lollers! Thanks for the review!  
  
6. Sara D-LUCKI! Lol, I still have a French major! Eek! All those articles...im gonna go nuts! Yeah, I wrot the prophecy but I got some ideas from the chorus in romeo and Juliet. Thanks for the review!  
  
Thanks everyone for being so patient! U guys rok! Thanks! 


	14. Poor Lavender! Bye Blaise!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOGWARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron sat on his bed and looked around. The dormitory was empty. Then he remembered: they must be in class. He made his way quickly to Potions which would be the subject his class would be in right now. He knocked on the door.

A young, jubilant man of around his 20s opened up. He had dark black hair and two little blue eyes. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Um, I just came back from my student-teacher program and I've come to class. I'm Ron," Ron said.

"Oh, yes, Albus told me you were coming. Come in, I'm Mr. Himms," Mr. Himms greeted. Ron walked in and seated himself next to Lavender Brown.

"Hey! What are you guys learning?" Ron asked as he leaned closer to her so he could read her notes.

"We're learning how to make Veritsareum. It's so hard! Will you help me?" pleaded Lavender.

"Um, okay, I guess," Ron replied.

The potion took 30 minutes to make. Mr. Himms was much nicer than Snape. He walked around and helped the students out. Neville actually got the potion right. But he was so happy, he accidentally knocked a bottle of frog legs into the potion and it exploded all over him. He had to be taken to the Hospital Wing by Seamus and Dean. The Slytherins, who were paired up with Gryffindor for potions, were laughing hysterically. 

"Done!" exclaimed Ron as he put in a strand of unicorn hair.

"Excellent! Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown have done it! Excellent! Now, you will test it out on each other. Have fun! You may use the room to the right of us for privacy," Mr Himms said as he pointed to the right. Ron and Lavender got up and headed to the other dungeon room.

"Okay, ladies first," Ron said. Lavender took a sip. "Um, okay, who do you have a crush on?" he asked. That was the only thing on his mind at the moment, Hermione, his crush.

"You," Lavender replied. 

"What?" Ron asked, appalled.

"I like you, Ron," replied Lavender. Ron blushed. Poor her, she was sure to figure out sooner or later about him and Hermione. 

"Um, okay," Ron said. He muttered a spell and Lavender was back to normal. "Your turn," he said dejectedly. 

"Yay!" cried Lavender. Ron took a sip. "Okay, who do you like?"

"Hermione," Ron replied. Lavender stood there, rooted to the spot. Tears welled in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. So many years she waited to tell him. She had been planning to tell him today, since Hermione and Harry weren't around. But what would he say? He would surely turn her down. She muttered the spell to release Ron and fled from the room. 

"Lavender?" Ron asked as he looked around. Then it hit him. "She must've asked me who I like! Oh, darn it!" he cried as he ran out of the room after Lavender leaving the Veritsareum behind.

"Hello?" asked Mr. Himms as he walked into the room where Ron and Lavender had been moments ago. "Mr. Weasley? Miss Brown?" When no one answered he took the Veritsareum and headed out of the room. 

Ron found Lavender outside near the lake. Her arms embraced her knees and her head was buried. Ron walked up to her slowly and sat down by her.

"Um, hi," he said, uncertain of what to say. Lavender raised her head and looked at him.

"Hey," she said as she turned her head the other way.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. What else could he say?

"It's not your fault. I mean I should've realized. You know, I'm happy for you two," Lavender said. She slowly turned her head back to look at him. 

Ron lowered his lips unto hers. Lavender sat still. 

"Sorry it couldn't work out," he said. Then Ron quickly got up and left Lavender to stare out at the lake and the horizon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MINERVA, HERMIONE, AND BLAISE~~~~~~~~~~~

They had just finished dinner and Hermione and Blaise were playing chess while Minerva corrected tests. 

"Granger?" asked Blaise.

"Ya?"

"Has anyone ever died in your family?"

"Um, not anyone that I can remember. No, not yet."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Um, well, my mum died the day before I started my 1st year at Hogwarts," Blaise spilled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Blaise looked away from the chess board. 

"I've never really been myself since. I mean she was always there. When my dad tried to force me to join the Death Eaters when I was really young, she always told him to leave me alone. She always stuck up for me. But now with her gone, I'm afraid I'm going to turn against everything she ever taught me," Blaise said.

"Why? She's always with you, you know. It's said when someone dies they look over their beloved like guardian angels. Don't worry, you won't let her down. You're not a death eater yet, are you?" Hermione asked, a bit frightened.

"No, I'm not," Blaise reassured her.

"Oh, good. See, you haven't gone against her wish yet. Just keep remembering what she said to you and follow her instructions and you'll be fine," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Granger. I guess not all Gryffindors are horrid," Blaise said. Then he said to himself," I love you, mum."

His little silver diary floated down into his hands. The title read: Keep believing! 

Then Blaise disappeared and the note appeared in Minerva's hand.

"Well, now it's just me and you," Minerva said. Hermione looked up and smiled. 

"Can I help you grade, Professor? I've always wanted to!" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Hermione," Minerva said. She handed Hermione the tests, a red pen, and her grading system, and left to bed.

"Ron likes me, I helped a Slytherin, and I get to grade tests. Life can't get better when you're away from home," Hermione told herself as she smiled once again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**I'm soo sorry it took forever to update! The power got cut off and my internet fuse got burned or something. They said they would fix it soon, but it took forever! I was stuck without internet for almost a week! Eek! Anyways, thanks for being patient! Poor Ron, poor Lavender! **sobs** Anyways, onto the reviews:**

**Smileyface1314-Pokey pokey! Thanks for the review! **

**Sara D- Lol…im sorri! Hope **ur****** exams go great! Good luck! Oo I wanna read scarlet letter! Although I don't even know wat its about….but I just love books! Thanks for the review! ****Orange**** and Strawberries! **

**ILUVRONWEASLEY-I'm afraid of needles too! I hate them! I give the nurses such hard times! Lol! Yes, poor harry! But don't worry, the fight wont last long…Thanks for the review! And thanks for always reviewing! **

**Cathy-Awww, poor u! U have a band? That's s kewl! I'll try to update quicker! Lol! Thanks for the review! **

**Idako**** Tsukiro- It's okay dokey! Yay, the faces came back! ^_^! Thanks for the review! And the exams were fine, but I still have my French one to go! Eek! **

**ckat44-**** Bad bill murry! Bad bad! Lol! Thanks for the review! Update urs soon! **

**Advertisements:**

**Must reads:**

**Tragic Kingdoms: By smileyface1314 **

**My One and Only Angel: By moi! Lol **

**The Portrait of the Man on the Moon: By Ckat44 **

**Crazy Lunatic Experiments: By ILUVRONWEASLEY **

**Without Magic: By Sara D **

**East Meets West: By Idako Tsukiru **

**Life is Worth Living: By fcuking cathy **

**Enjoy ****ur**** reads!**


	15. Transfering, Getting Back Together, and ...

Ginny rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked to her right and shot up from her bed. 

"Where am I?" asked Ginny. Then her brain started to hurt and she fell back in her bed, crying. Snape ran inside the room and Draco got out of the bathroom.

"Isn't there any way to stop the pain?" asked Draco.

"It should cease soon," Snape said. Ginny looked up at them through her tears.

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"You're in Snape's room," Draco replied as he went back to the bathroom to comb his wet hair. Ginny couldn't help but stare. He had on a tight black long sleeve shirt and tight black pants. And with his wet hair, he was irresistible. She slowly sat up.

"Get dressed. Breakfast is ready. After that we will practice transferring pain," Snape said and walked out. Ginny got up and headed to her little suitcase. She got out a blue long sleeve shirt and black capri's.  She headed to the shower. 

Ginny quickly dressed and brushed and then headed downstairs.

"Ginny!" cried Colin as he patted the seat next to him. Ginny giggled and took the offer. Harry was not at the table.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Outside on his broom," Snape said.

"Gin, isn't it a bit too warm for long sleeves?" Colin asked.

"Um, I was feeling cold when I woke up," Ginny said quickly.

"Oh, okay!" Colin replied.

Draco and Snape got up and left the room. Then Ginny followed. Colin was left alone with his sunny side up eggs.

"Snape?" Ginny asked.

"What?"

"Is there some sort of potion that can fix Colin's problem?"

"Yes, there is. I was up yesterday working on it. Luckily, there aren't any major side effects. He will sleep a lot and his hair will grow faster for a week or so, but that's it. I put it in his glass of orange juice," Snape said as they walked into the lab.

"Oh my god, thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Snape cleared his throat and Ginny let go, blushing wildly.

"Both of you sit," Snape demanded as the chairs appeared. Ginny sat own cautiously next to Draco.

"It's very simple, but it requires hours of training. First, there must be some sort of pain inflicted on you," Snape said.

"You're not going to beat us, are you?" Ginny asked frightened.

"No, I will not. I will be using the Cruciatus Curse," Snape said with a evil glint in his eyes.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair. "That's illegal! You can't use it on us!"

"I was given permission from Albus and the Ministry. Now, seat yourself," Snape said.  Ginny sat down carefully.

"Listen up. I will start with Draco. In order to be able to transfer, you must allow yourself to open your mind so that you can feel that someone else is hurt. After that, the person in pain will imagine him or herself with less pain and imagine themselves giving the other half or more of their burden. Your imagination can do many things, if you allow it to. Once you imagine, it will happen. But this will take a while. Now, be careful. If you transfer too much pain, you may kill the other person." Ginny's eyes widened with fright. 

"But that rarely happens because there usually isn't enough pain to kill unless you are experiencing the killing curse."

"We can transfer that kind of pain? What would happen?" Ginny asked.

"For example, if Draco is experiencing the killing curse, he can send half the pain or more to you and save his life. But if he sends all of it, it'll kill you," Snape explained.

"Then why don't people do that? I mean why don't they partner up Harry with someone so that if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shoots the curse at him, Harry can live easily?" Ginny asked.

"Because it's not that easy. When you are experiencing that curse, it's an instantaneous death. Few are lucky enough to maintain their strength and send the pain to their partner. Some get overwhelmed and send all the pain, killing their partner. It's very risky," Snape said.

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Now, let's begin. Draco, stand up," Snape commanded. Draco stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now, Ginny and Draco, open up your minds. When I say the spell Draco, you must try to transfer half the pain to Ginny, got it?"

"Yep," they both replied. Snape gave them a few seconds to open their minds, then said,

"Crucio!" Draco imagined just as Snape had said and Ginny tried to open her mind, but it didn't work.

"Do not worry, It takes time," Snape said,

They practiced for 2 hours, Snape switching off between Ginny and Draco. After a while they had to stop because Ginny couldn't take all the pain.

"How do you do it?" she asked Draco. She was dizzy and every part of her body ached from the curse. 

"My father's a death eater and I'm one, too. I always get the curse. I'm use to it," Draco explained.

"Go take a break. We'll try again tomorrow," Snape said. Ginny got up and headed outside. She found Harry flying around.

"Hey," she said meekly as he landed next to her. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. Maybe he isn't all that bad after all. Maybe it was just his dad's influence. I don't know. I don't care whether you talk to him or not. It's your choice now," Harry apologized.

"Thanks," she said as she embraced him. 

"Want to go for a spin?" Harry asked.

"I left my broom at school," Ginny said.

"You can use mine," Harry offered. Ginny smiled and gladly accepted. She hopped on and kicked off. 

She had never been on the new Nimbus 4000 that Harry had received from Lupin as a birthday present last year. It was so smooth and so easy to handle. She looped-de-loop and spun around. She made a head dive and landed smoothly.

"God, this is one awesome broom!" Ginny exclaimed. Even though her body still ached, she couldn't tell. She had just had so much fun!

"Thanks," Harry said as he mounted and kicked off. Ginny left back inside the house. She found Colin wandering around.

"Gin, you won't believe it! I can remember things! It's awesome! I haven't got lost yet!" Colin cried.

"Really?" Ginny said trying to act surprised. And she was. She didn't know the potion would take effect this quick. "That's wonderful, Colin!"

His little diary flew into his hands and the title read: Feels good to remember, doesn't it?

Ginny blinked and he was gone.

"Colin?" Ginny cried. "Colin! Where did you go? Snape!" Ginny cried as she ran to the lab. She bumped right into him. "Sorry."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Colin's gone!" Ginny cried. "His diary flew to his hands and he disappeared a second later!"

"That's because he has finished his task. He's in Hogwarts now," Snape said.

"Oh," Ginny said crestfallen. She decided to go for a swim. She walked into Snape's room to get her bikini only to find Draco inside. He was on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she asked as she rushed to his side. "Snape!" she cried. 

Snape came rushing in. "What is it? Draco, what happened?"

"My father, he came," Draco managed to say. He clutched his left side. It seemed that his hip hurt badly. Snape dug in his closet and took out a bottle.

"Take this," Snape said. Draco drank without question. A few moments later, he no longer ached. "Did he see the tattoo?"

"No. He was just angry because the Dark Lord punished him," Draco explained as he cautiously stood up. "Seems the Dark Lord isn't getting what he wants."

"Oh," Snape said. He left the room.

"What does he want?" asked Ginny.

"The Dark Lord? I'm not sure. I think Potter knows, though. Or maybe he's seen an image of it. I mean he did have those dreams in his 5th year. I think they came back," Draco said.

"Maybe I should ask him," Ginny offered. 

"If you want to, go ahead. Just don't get yourself mixed up in this situation," Draco cautioned. Ginny got up and headed to Harry's room. But she never got there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heyllows! OO I have an importante message! Ckat44 and I have started a new fic that's under her sn: Ckat44! Please check it out! We both write in it so itll be a mix of me and her! The 1st chappie is by her! So plz r&r! It's SS/GW! We have big plans for it so please read! Thankies!

Thank yous:

1.  Idako Tsukiro- No prob! Lol! I got an A! Im so happi! My French teach isn't all that strict luckily! Yay! Okay ill update! I want more faces! They're so….motivational! They speak to me! Lol! Thanks for the review! Plz read the stori ckat44 and I r co-writing! Its under her sn: ckat44!

2. Ckat44- Hey buddy! Lol! Ur welcomes! Poor lavender! *sobs* lol! Anyways, thanks for the review! Eekers!

3. ILUVRONWEASLEY- lol! Now im a dude! Yay! Ur welcomes! Well, the ending will be both happi and sad..at least to me it is…ur so close to wats going to happen! Ur real good at guessing lol! Thanks for the review! Plz read ckat44 and my  new fic that we're co-writing! Its under her name! Ckat44! Lol! Thanks again! 

4. Sara D- Oo lucki! I want strawberry candy! Me want some! Lol! Ooo…sounds like a different book than I usually read…lol…anyways thanks for the review! Plz read the stori ckat44 and I r co-writing! Its under her sn: ckat44! Thanks! 


	16. Hey Blaise! Bye Herms!

Pansy wandered the halls looking for Blaise. She heard that he had come back. She ran around a corner and bumped into someone, sending herself to the floor.  
  
"Ow. I'm sorry," she said as she got up. The boy held his hand out and she took it. He pulled her to her feet. "Blaise!" she exclaimed as she embraced him.  
  
"Hey. How's it going?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Great! Weasley's just come back and Longbottom messed up another potion," Pansy told.  
  
"Sounds interesting. Any news from Draco?" Blaise inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. He seems awfully quiet for a Slytherin who's spending his year with Potter, Creevey, and the littlest Weasley."  
  
"But he's with Snape. Maybe they're keeping each other sane."  
  
"Hopefully. I feel for Draco," Blaise said. Pansy chuckled and they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Ron sat near Seamus and Dean and chatted away happily. Every few minutes he sneaked glances at Lavender. He felt so sorry for her.  
  
"What's between you and Lavender, mate?" asked Seamus as he caught Ron looking at her.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What happened when you two left in Potions, ay? Something special?" Dean teased. Seamus smirked.  
  
"Nothing!" Ron cried.  
  
"Is she down because you're with Hermione, mate?" Dean asked.  
  
"I think," Ron confessed. "I asked her who she liked using Veritsareum and she said me. Then she asked me the same thing and I said Hermione. Next thing I knew I was out of the spell and Lavender was gone. I found her by the lake. I apologized and she apologized. She seemed pretty okay about it. Then I kissed her," Ron said. Seamus spit out his pumpkin juice.  
  
"You what!" he cried.  
  
"You heard me!" Ron replied.  
  
"Why did you do that? Are you nuts?" Dean commented.  
  
"I didn't know what else to do. I've never been in this kind of situation. I mean I hear Bill and Charlie moaning about it sometimes, but it never occurred to me that it would actual happen to me," he said. Seamus and Dean just looked at him then continued eating.  
  
"So are they having Quidditch?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nope. Too many important players missing," Seamus commented.  
  
"Who? Harry, Draco, and Ginny? Can't we replace them for a while?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know, mate. All I know is there is no Quidditch this year," Dean said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~MINERVA AND HERMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and headed down to eat. Minerva was huddled over her cup of hot coffee and the Daily Prophet. Hermione poured herself a glass of milk and two boiled eggs and seated herself next to her teacher.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," Minerva said.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Hermione replied. "May I see the paper?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione took the paper and scanned it briefly. Nothing interesting. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have there been any death eater attacks or anything?"  
  
"No. It seems he's hanging low. There haven't been any attacks, no one killed, and nothing stolen."  
  
"Oh," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I do miss Hogwarts."  
  
"Then all you have to do is fix your problem. Realize what it is and make some sort of resolution."  
  
"It's that simple?"  
  
"Yes! Now, what troubles you?"  
  
"Oh, just the usual muggle things."  
  
"What do you mean, dear?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell anyone. I mean they could get in trouble!"  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"My parents. Ugh, I've said too much."  
  
"No, no, continue. What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Well, um, they're drunkards."  
  
"Oh, poor dear!"  
  
"I know! It's horrid! They're always screaming at each other and yelling at me! My dad even beat my mum once! I hate it at home. But if I'm very quiet and stay in my room or stay outside, they forget about me. I guess that's good, that they forget me. Because then they won't remember to yell at me for no reason. But it really hurts to see them like that."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But I believe Harry and Ron have met them before, have they not? In your second year?"  
  
"They did. But my parents were sober that day, luckily."  
  
"Oh. But you only see them for about 3 months every year! That's very little."  
  
"I know. I guess I shouldn't complain. Some have got it much worse than me."  
  
"That's the spirit, dear."  
  
"So, can I go back to Hogwarts now?"  
  
As an answer to her question, her sea green diary fell into her hands. It read: 3 months? That's very few! Hermione laughed heartily.  
  
Then Hermione was gone.  
  
"Now, that was easy," Minerva said to herself. She was getting tired of Hermione and this was the only way she could get Hermione out of her face. She flooed back to Hogwarts, satisfied.  
  
****************************************************************** biebie herms! Even though Minerva and Sybill both have solved everything and sybill's dead, there will still be chappies after snape's group. Itll be what's happening at Hogwarts. Hope it isn't going to fast! This stori is probably gonna be round 30 chappies! Yay! Lol!  
  
Sorri I didn't have time to write personal thank yous but briefly thanks to everyone who reviewed! U guys rok! 


	17. Dream and Where Was Ginny?

Harry was tossing and turning in bed again. 

_"Wormtail!" cried the hideous looking man. "Wormtail!"_

_"Yes, my lord," said a shaking man._

_"We need someone to retrieve the item for me. But it cannot be a male. It must be a female. And it cannot be from my followers."_

_"Who, my lord, shall it be?"_

_"You must choose. And do not mess up!"_

_"Yes, my lord. I will try. Anything else, my lord?"_

_"Yes, there is something else. There is a new item I need. I know who can get it for me. You may use this person for both tasks. ------------"_

Harry shot up from bed, sweat racing down his face. He racked his brain for the name Voldemort needed, but he couldn't recall it. He had to tell Snape.

"Snape!" Snape! Open up! Snape!" Harry cried as he banged on Snape's door noisily.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape asked bitterly as he opened up the door.

"Voldemort needs something. I had another dream. He needs two items and I think they're both in the Department of Mysteries. One can only be retrieved by a female. Then Voldemort said he needed someone else to get the second object. But I didn't hear the name," Harry blurted out. Snape looked at him for a moment before he shut the door and went with Harry downstairs as to not wake up everyone.

"So you're telling me, Potter, that the Dark Lord is looking for two items in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yeah. I think they're in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said.

"And one of them can only be taken by a female?"

"Yeah. Voldemort told Wormtail to choose the female but it can't be from Voldemort's followers. And then Voldemort said he needs something new and he knows who wants to get him that object. He was about to tell Wormtail when I woke up," Harry said.

"I'll tell Albus. Now go back to bed," Snape said. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"No, why?"

"Because she isn't in bed," Snape said and he got up and headed back to his room and so did Harry. 

Ginny quickly scrambled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast the news was: where was Ginny last night?

"Hey guys," Ginny said as she walked in.

"Where were you last night?" asked Snape.

"In bed," Ginny replied as she sat down next to Harry and Draco.

"No you were not," Snape argued. "Not until around 3 in the morning or so. Where were you before that? At around 9 or 10."

"Um," Ginny said as she strained to remember. "Hmm…I don't remember."

"Do not play games with me, young lady. Where were you?" Snape asked.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember! I was out by the lake! I was sitting there and after a while I got tired and came back in."

  
"You got tired at 3 in the morning? You usually go to sleep earlier than that," Harry commented.

"So what? I didn't get tired quickly last night," Ginny said. The meal continued in an uneasy silence. 

* * *

I know it's short. But it's all building up. I can't have everything in one chappie now, can I? That's too much info! The story is getting closer to the battle now….dun dun dun! I promise chappie 19 is like 9 pages or 7. but its long! Just wait a tad! Its all building up slowly! Btw im soo happi I struck 100 reviews! Woot woot! And I stupidly reviewed my stori thinking it was a different stori by draigonfire called masquerade! And I was signed in when I reviewd it accidentally so I cant remove it! Aw shucks! 

Thwank you to the nwice pweople thwat weview:

Ckat44- Lol, yes I think u mentioned that! But thanks for being the 100th reviewer! Thanks for the reviews!

Cathy- Sorri, but no1 else will go w. Minerva! I hope u still enjoy the chappies! Lol! Thanks for the review! And the short chappies will cease at 19. then theres like another short chappie just to build a huge tension cuz of the battle. Well, anyways thanks for the review!

ILUVRONWEASLEY-I know I thought that too but I wanted to get it all done. Bad me bad! Lol! Biebies quidditch! Herms comes back in the next chappie! Thanks for the review! 

Sara D- Spanish! Kewl! Ouch, sorri bout ur grades…*sobs*…Thanks for the review!

Smileyface1314- Yay! I'm glad u likes its! Lol! Thanks for the review!

Thanks everyone for sticking with the short chappies! I'm so sorry it's like this but it's all building ups! Maybe ill put chappie 18 and 19 together…naah..chappie 19 is already long enough. Cuz STUFF happens…dun dun dun! Lol! I love saying that! Anyways, thanks all for the reviews!

REVIEWERS ROK!

Now, be a nice persons and click the reviews button! Doesn't it speak to u? It speaks to me…it says: tell them to click me! They must click me!

C? Even the review button wants u to click it! So go ahead! Make the button's day! And mine! And urs cuz chappies come faster when reviews come!

Ppl I misses cuz they doesn't reviews no more:

idako tsukiro- i miss ur smileys! Where did the smileys run off too? They go biebie? Noo! They must come back! Come back smileys! *sobs* lol!

Daisie- if ur reading this, I miss ur reviews! Where did they go? Did the cookie monster steal them? Hope he returns them soon! I miss them! Hope ur enjoying the fic!

Lucifer frost- hope ur still reading this! Hope the fic isn't too short! What happened to all the quotesies? Are they all gone? I hope ur still reading this stori! And I hope ur still enjoying it!


	18. First Date and a Broken Heart

A/N-ugh, school just got tougher! I have a science project I must start on so updates might be less frequent. Sorry! 

^^HOGWARTS^^

Hermione quickly dashed to the Great Hall just in time for Dumbledore's speech. She quickly seated herself down next to Ron.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded as the whole Great Hall hushed down. "I am sorry to bring you grave news. Our dear Professor Sybill Trelawney has passed away. It seems that she choked on a piece of tofu. For that reason, there will be no school today," Dumbledore announced.

"Yay!" cried the whole Great Hall. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as they embraced tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me, too!" Hermione agreed. The day was spent happily recounting what happened in the past few months.

Lavender kept glancing at Ron throughout the whole day. Ron noticed occasionally and hoped that Hermione didn't. 

"Guess what?" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip this week!" Ron replied.

"Oh, that's great! I came just in time!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Ron ran to Seamus a few hours later.

"I need your help," Ron said.

"What?"  
  


"I need to think of a romantic date for Hermione and me before tonight!" Ron cried.

"Hmm, how about a calm evening by the lake!" Seamus suggested.

"That sounds great! Thanks mate!" Ron cried as he ran to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, get dressed quickly!" Ron cried as he ran past her to the boys' dormitory. Hermione didn't think twice and headed to get dressed.

Ron came out wearing a black shirt from his brother Charlie and a pair of black pants from the twins. Hermione was wearing a dark blue dress that was just above her knees. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"You look great," Ron commented as he took her hand.

"And so do you," Hermione replied. "What's the occasion?"

"Our first date!" Ron stated as he led her to the lake. There was a picnic basket and a cloth will roses on it spread out.

"Oh, this is so sweet of you!" Hermione commented. Ron smiled happily.

They both sat down and enjoyed the turkey sandwiches and pumpkin juice Ron had asked the elves to make. Then they ate desert: éclairs, cream puffs, and a chocolate cake with strawberries and blueberries.

"That was fantastic, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned around and looked at him. "Thanks so much!"

"Your welcome," Ron said. "And how about we end this wonderful date with a um..a" Ron tried to say kiss, but he couldn't do it.

"Kiss?" Hermione finished off. Ron smiled as Hermione placed her soft, smooth lips on his. He nibbled on her lower lip and she opened up to let his tongue in. They stayed in a lip lock for quite a few minutes, Ron tasting every corner of her mouth.  His hands moved down her body as he fondled with her breasts. Hermione sighed. Then he let go.

"That was.." Ron started.

"Awesome?" Hermione finished. Ron smiled again as he pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her waist. 

Lavender came out from near the bushes and ran back to Hogwarts, crying.

"What's the matter, Lav?" asked Parvati as she came to the aid of her friend.

"I saw R-ron and H-H-hermione together outside," Lavender said in between sobs. Parvati patted her on the back reassuringly.

"It's okay. There will be others," Parvati said.

"I guess," Lavender replied.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoying the romance? I'm not really good at romantic scenes so give me a break. Anyways, lots of action in the next chappie. Maybe I shouldn't call it action because there won't be a battle yet. Just more interesting stuff. U'll see…And it's long! So you'll enjoy it!

**_Thank yous:_**

**Daisie****- You're back! Yippeers! Lol, ginny being possessed? Now where did you get that idea? Well you'll see! *giggles* o glad u enjoyed masquerade! If you want any more d/g stories or ss/hg stories I've got tons! I'll mention a few of the best at the end! Thanks, eek 100! Maybe I'll get 200! Lol, that's wat I call a dream..200 reviews…lol. Oh, I read ****ur**** stori! It's reallllllllllllllllllllllllllliii good! Bravo! U must update soon since I updated! Thanks for the review! Cheers!**

**Sara D- Yay! Me glad me made u feel better! Ouch, I hope u've gotten better! Get better soon if u haven't! Well, Ginny's mystery will unravel soon…I checked out ****ur**** livejournal! Its really neat! What's your aim, msn, or yahoo sn? I'd love to chat with you! Thanks for the review! Update ****ur**** stories soon!**

**Ariestar****- Sorry, it's not long this time but the next chapter is! It's like 8 pages! Thanks for making the button happy! Do it again! Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Cathy- Thankies! The battle is chapter 23 so you'll have to wait a tad! What's your aim, yahoo, or msn sn? I'd love to chat with you! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ckat44-Thwankies my 100th reviewer! Yep, I'm twisty and turny! Thanks for the review!**

**Lucifer Frost- Badgers and mushroom? Hmmm…that's a tad odd..i should teach my friends! Lol! As to where Ginny was, it will be revealed soon! Lol, yep I must agree with you! Draco and Severus r soo cute! Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Smileyface1314-No she was not! Arghsies! (your word) Ginny's location will be revealed soon! Glad u liked the dream! Thanks for the review! Buffaloes! And Moose!**

**ILUVRONWEASLEY-Yay! Lol, A.D.D.! Lol, did the dream give u nightmares? Lol, hermi is coming to town! But how long will she last…Thanks for the review! TATA!**

**Recommendations:**

**Daisie's**** It's Not Easy To Belong**

**Killtheposeurs****' The**** Tiki Game, Hogwarts Gets Wired, and Le Garcon Qui Ne Vit Pas Plus (don't worry it's not in French and when she does use French she translates. It made an excellent one-shot and it's doing great so far!)**

**Dragon_fire10's Winter's Shadow (SS/HG)**

**Gypsybaby21's Knock on the Sky and the sequel A Day Without Rain (D/G)**

**Dazma's**** Pen Pals and Twin Shades of Grey (D/G)**

**I think 5 is enough, don't you? Well don't forget to check those stories out! And check out all my reviewers stories, too! Have funs! **


	19. The Riddle and the Coma

A/N- sorri for the delay in updating but ff wasn't working for a while. Well it's here now! Enjoy the long awaited and long chappie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you figure out my riddle yet?" Albus asked as he appeared in the fire suddenly. Snape turned around.

"No, I have not. What do you mean by they get along just like when they were little?" Snape asked.

"Go upstairs to Draco's room," Albus ordered.

Snape walked up and entered Draco's room.

"Now what?" he asked Albus as he appeared in Draco's fireplace.

"Look at the painting," Albus said. 

Snape looked up at the painting of the two little kids holding hands. They looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit him.

"They're Ginny and Draco," he said as he studied the portrait carefully.

"Yes. You see, Ginny and Draco used to live next to each other. They were next door neighbors. But after a few years, Draco moved. They were such good friends. I painted that painting one day as I watched them. The scene was just as it is in the painting. I think they both remember a boy or girl next door, but they don't know that it was them. Look at the painting Draco's painted. It's under his bed," Albus explained.

Snape pulled out the painting of a little red-headed girl. 

"It's Ginny," Snape said.

"Yes," Albus replied. "He remembers the girl next door, but he doesn't know it was Ginny. If only they're families didn't have such a strong hate for each other." Then Albus left. 

Snape decided to ask Draco and Ginny about it. First, he went to Draco. He found him outside playing Quidditch against Harry.

"Draco, I need to ask you something," Snape said. Draco landed and they headed inside.

"There's a painting in your room that you painted, who is it?" Snape asked.

"You were looking in my room?" Draco asked angrily.

"I am your professor, I have every right," Snape said with authority.

"It's of this girl that used to live next door to me when I was little. I don't remember her name or anything. But she was so nice. Then I moved away and I never saw her again," Draco told. 

"Are you sure you never saw her again?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. Why?"

"Stay here," Snape ordered as he went to get the two paintings and Ginny.

"Ginny, do you remember a little boy next door from when you were small?" asked Snape as they all sat down in the living room with the paintings.

"No," Ginny replied. "Wait, yeah, I do! He was real nice. We use to play together every day. But then he moved away and I never saw him again," Ginny said. Then she looked at Draco and realization struck them both.

"It was you!" they exclaimed in unison.

"You were the boy next door? But you were so nice!" Ginny stated.

"I lived next door to the Weasleys and they were actually nice? I mean, okay, I have to give you props. You are nice. But the rest of them? I actually played with them when I was little? No wonder my father moved away," Draco said.

"We are not a horrible family! Ron, the twins, and Bill are really nice! And so is my mum!" Ginny argued.

"Maybe they are. I don't know. My father's installed so many thoughts into my mind I no longer know which are true or which or false," Draco said. Then Ginny looked at the painting.

"That painting's of us!" Ginny cried.

"Albus painted it one day while you two played," Snape said.

"And the other one is of me! Who drew that one? It's really good!" Ginny said.

"I did," Draco replied.

"Oh, well, um, you're a good artist," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Draco said. "This is odd; I can't believe I was best friends with a Weasley!" 

"What do you mean used to? Can't we still be?" Ginny asked. Draco looked up at her.

"Maybe," he said, teasingly.

"What? Am I not good enough to be Draco Malfoy's friend?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Draco asked. He got up and bolted for the door, an angry Ginny chasing after him. 

"It feels so good to see them play together after all those years. It brings hope to me, Severus. I don't have many years left, but happy moments like these, they override my troubles," Albus said from the fire. Snape just looked at them running around outside. Harry was surely suspicious.

Draco and Ginny sat down by the lake after hours of chasing and running around. Ginny was on her stomach and had her elbows propped up on the grass cradling her head.

"So, am I really all that bad?" Ginny asked as she looked at him.

"I guess not. My father's taught me a lot of things that aren't true. I have trouble sorting them out and choosing the right things to believe," Draco admitted.

"I see," Ginny said as she looked back across the lake.

A few hours later, Draco felt his tattoo hurt.

"Snape!" he cried as he clutched his right forearm.

"What? The Dark Lord hasn't summoned-Oh, it's Ginny!" he cried. They both rushed upstairs to Snape's room.

Ginny lay in bed, unconscious. Her head had a huge wound that was bleeding freely. Her arm had a gash on it and her pants were torn and pulled down halfway. Her shirt was thorn in a corner and her stomach was red. Wounds and gashes were visible everywhere. Her pillow was soaked in blood.

"Oh my god," Draco said as he walked closer to her. He ran his finger over the gash on her head. "It's really deep," he concluded.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's," Snape said. "The healers should deal with this."

They dressed Ginny up as best as they could and were about to floo out when they remembered Harry. They turned around to call him, only to find him staring right at them.

"What happened to her?" he asked as he ran over to her. 

"Potter, don't ask questions now. We need to get her to St. Mungo's quickly. Do you want to come?" Snape asked. Harry nodded and they flooed.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the secretary.

"She's got a couple bruises and her head has a deep gash," Draco said quickly.

"Why, hello Mr. Malfoy, how are you doing?" she asked.

  
"I have no time for this. What room?" he asked angrily.

"Hmm…Floor 6 Room 2," the witch concluded.

"There is no Floor 6!" Draco cried.

"They have added a new floor. Good-bye," the secretary dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Draco was quite strong, Harry noticed, for he hadn't staggered under the weight of Ginny's body.

They arrived at Floor 6 and walked into Room 2. 

It was a medium-sized room lined with white beds on both sides. Five windows lined the wall in the back. Only two beds were filled with patients.

One patient had a huge bump on his head and the other had no foot. His ankle was wrapped with cloth to cease the blood and his foot lay a ways away. Harry almost threw up.

"How did they get like that?" asked Harry.

"Who knows," Draco replied. He laid Ginny down on the bed all the way in the back near the window. A few minutes later a healer walked in.

"What happened?" she asked. Draco looked at Snape.

"She's hurt. She's got a couple bruises and her head's badly gashed. I think she lost a lot of blood," Snape said. 

"Hmm.." the healer said as she looked the girl over. "She's in a coma."

"What!" cried Harry and Draco in unison.

"I'm sorry but it seems that she's slipped into a coma. I'll check for you," she said as she took out her wand and muttered a spell. A little beep sounded. "Yep, she's in a coma. The weaker the beep, the worse the coma. She might stay like this for a year or less. Not to worry, she should wake up. It might just take a while. She will be monitored daily, good-day," and the healer left to attend to the footless patient.

"A coma!" cried Harry. "Ron's going to go ballistic!"

"Then it is best he doesn't know," Draco concluded.

"We have to tell him," Snape said. "We have to tell all the Weasleys."

"But then Charlie and her father will figure out!" Draco cried.

"So what?" Harry asked.

"They did this to her," Snape told.

"What! Why would they do that to her? They're her family!" Harry cried.

"Out of anger. When something horrid happens to them, they take it out on her," Draco said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Ginny's hand.

"We must be going now," Snape said. Draco and Harry followed reluctantly, unwilling to leave Ginny behind in deep sleep.

"Albus," Snape called from the fire.

"Yes, I know of Ginny's condition," Albus said as his head bobbed up and down in the fireplace. "I will tell the Weasleys immediately."

Snape, Draco, and Harry sat in silence for a quarter of an hour. Then three boys came out of the fireplace.

"Where is she?" cried Fred.

"What did you do to her?" exclaimed a very red in the face Ron.

"You better have not-"began George.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed. "You will listen to me. What has Albus told you?"

"He said that Ginny was beaten up badly and she's in a coma in St. Mungo's," Fred replied.

"You just answered your question of where she is at the moment. We did nothing to her. You three must listen carefully. I do not have a better way of explaining this to you. Your brother Charlie and your father did this to her," Snape confessed.

"What! Charlie would never do anything like that!" George cried.

"Neither would dad!" Ron added.

"Calm down!" Snape yelled. "Were Charlie and Arthur at home a couple hours ago?"

"Um, no," Ron said.

"And this incident happened a few hours ago," Snape said.

"I am not going to believe this!" Ron cried. "I need proof!"

"Ginny told us," Draco said. All eyes were on him. Had he just called her Ginny? 

"What did you just call her?" asked Fred.

"Ginny. That's her name, isn't it?" asked Draco.

"What's going on between you and my sister?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," Draco stated plainly.

"You three, listen up. It's your choice whether you're willing to accept the facts or not. I assure you that Arthur and Charlie shall pay for their doings whether you like it or not," Snape said. Ron, Fred, and George stood, silenced. 

"Severus?" asked Albus from the fire. Snape looked at him. "They are involved with him."

"Who is involved with who?" asked Draco. Albus appeared in the room.

"There has just been a death eater attack near Seamus Finnegan's house. The death eaters found were Arthur, Charlie, and Peter Pettigrew. But Peter escaped before we could catch him. They are sentencing Arthur and Charlie to the dementor's kiss," Albus stated gravely.

"What!" cried Ron, George, and Fred in unison.

"Did they plead guilty?" asked Snape.

"No, they said they did it," Albus said. "I believe he took them when they were in a weak position, and went from there. He is quite strong. This is the first death eater attack since 2 years. 50 people were killed and 25 are injured. 25 of the 50 people killed were wizards and witches and 15 of the 25 injured were wizards and witches, too. I believe a battle is to be expected soon," Albus said and with that, left.

"No way," was all that Ron could say as he fell onto the sofa. "Dad?"

"Charlie?" said George.

"Dementor's kiss?" said Fred.

"I believe you three should go back to Hogwarts," Snape said. "As for Ginny, they said she should wake up soon. She will be monitored daily and you can visit her sometime. As for now, don't tell everyone. Keep it low," Snape said. 

Ron, Fred, and George got up dazedly and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"They were with the death eaters? This is too much for one day," Harry said as he headed upstairs to bed.

"Bed," Snape commanded. Draco got up and they headed to the comforts of their dreams.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yay! It's a long chappie! Thanks everyone for being patient for this long chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! 

Thankies:

1. Sara D-Yay! Happy b-day alan! Me loves you! Thanks for the review! U must update ur stories soon! Let's chat soon! 

2. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Well, not really. He told Lavender it wasn't going to work out. He just kissed her once and left her alone. But he really likes Hermione. Anyways, thanks for the review! Come back soon!

3. Cathy- Lol, you'll make it! You've made it this far! How was rowing state champs? Hope u won! Wow that's so early! What's your msn? My email is dolphydance450@hotmail.com. Add me! Chat with me! Thanks for the review! 

4. Smileyface1314- Hiya twinnie! Bring a few extra things? I'm not going to even ask! Thanks for the review! C ya soon!

5. ckat44- Are you sure you know nothing? Cuz ur acting awfully suspicious! Lol! Thanks for the review!

6. Lucifer Frost-He's not cheating though! He told lavender it wouldn't work out! Chinese water-torture? Okay….lol! Ginny was gone! U'll figure out soon! Thanks for the review! Huwwie? I like that!

Person I miss of the chappie:  

Daisie: Did you disappear again? Have you been reading? You must update ur stori soon! 

Anyways, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! And if you're reading this then why don't you just click the go button and review? You've already read the story, so give me your input! Tell me if you like it! It just takes a few seconds! Thanks!


	20. The First Attack

A/N- ugh…projects projects projects! And play memorization. I mite not update for a week or so. But HAPPY B-DAY TO MOI! YIPPERSS! I'm in a happy mood so here's an update!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron woke up from bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched. He dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to meet Hermione, Seamus, and Dean.

"Hey," Ron said as he seated himself near Hermione and Dean. "Where's Seamus?"

"Didn't you hear? There was a death eater attack near his house. His mum died," Hermione said. Ron grew very pale. It as the attack Dumbledore was talking about yesterday. His father and brother had been part of that attack,

"What's the matter, mate?" asked Dean.

"Oh, um, I' just sorry that he's mum um died," Ron covered.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said. 

"May I have everyone's attention please," Dumbledore said. Everyone looked up. 

"I have grave news. After two years of no activity or movement from him, a death eater attack occurred yesterday. Our friend, Seamus Finnegan, lost his mother in this attack. Two death eaters were caught, and one fled before we could apprehend him. The two death eaters will be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss today. Everyone should be on their toes and should expect a battle soon. Thank you," Dumbledore sat down and a frightened silence covered the Great Hall. 

"I wonder who the Death Eaters are," Hermione pondered. "Maybe they finally caught Malfoy's dad!"

"No, I'm sure it wasn't him," Ron said. Should he tell his two best friends? "It was my father and my brother Charlie."

"Ron, how do you know?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore told me yesterday," Ron said.

"That's why you disappeared," Dean said.

"Why would they do that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that they aren't the same Charlie and dad that I knew. They beat up Ginny, too," Ron explained.

"What! They hurt Ginny? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Out of anger, I was told. Dumbledore said that every time something happened miserable to them or they just had a bad day, they would beat up Ginny. That's probably why she always wore long sleeve shirts and pants or long skirts," Ron said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione said as she hugged him. 

"It gets worse," Ron said. Hermione let go slowly. "Ginny's in a coma. The healer said that it isn't as bad as other coma's, but she's still going to stay in a sleep mode for a while. She said there's a slight chance that she'll wake up." 

  
"How did she get in this 'coma'," Dean asked.

"My dad and Charlie beat her up and bruised her head real bad," Ron explained.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said as she hugged him again.

"Hope she gets better, Ron," Dean said.

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone, okay. I don't want everyone walking around pitying me," Ron said.

"Okay," Dean and Hermione replied. Ron sighed and looked at his two best friends. He smiled weakly, happy knowing that they would do anything for him. That they were always there for him. His best friends. Best friends…

~~Slytherin table~~

"Blaise," murmured Pansy.

"Yes, babe?" responded Blaise.

"Who were the death eaters that were caught? Is it in the Daily Prophet?"

"The incident is, but the names don't appear."  
  


"Oh. Do you think Draco's father was in it?"

"I don't think so," Blaise replied.  

"If there is a battle like Dumbledore said, whose side will you be on?" asked Pansy.

"The light side."

"What?"

"The light side. I don't want world domination. I'm happy with how everything is. Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I want tyranny and dictatorships and evil to win."

"Oh. But wouldn't it be fun to be able to rule a part of somewhere?"

"We can do that without having to follow some weirdo's rules. We can become ambassadors or minister or mistress of magic."

"I guess," Pansy said.

  
"Whose side will you be on?"

"The Dark Lord's," Pansy replied as she got up and left. Blaise sat at the table, astonished and hurt.

A/N- I know I know: SHORT CHAPPIE! But it's 4 pages folks! It's building up. The battle is in 2 chappies! So hold ur horses people, it's all about to happen!

Thanks a bunch of pickles to:

1. Cathy- YAY! My chappie was unexpected! I love twists! Lol, im glad I could distract u from ur hw. And m glad u liked the chappie! Congrats on coming in 3rd! Good luck on ur tennis semi's! btw what state do u live in cuz when im on u never are. Im in Cali. Thanks for the review!

2. Ariestar- HEY! I haven't heard from u for a while! Do u like sad stories? I love sad stories! Thanks for the review!

3. ILUVRONWEASLEY- I love the word soz and sozzy! Lol! U can't go on holiday! U have to review! Im not gonna update till u come back! There! Y did the picky freak u out? Did u get premonitions or something? O wells u found out it's importance. Thanks for the review!

4. Smileyface1314- It does? Sorri bout that. But im glad u liked the length! Lip gloss? Breath mints? Poor tummy….Friday was awesome! See what uve been missing out on past Fridays? Thanks for the review!

5. Ckat44- Im a tragic story writer so deaths r gonna be frequent. And u should know that of all people! Lol! *wink wink* Thanks for the review!

6. Sara D- Thanks for the review! Doesn't matter how late it is! Thanks!


	21. Missing and Deaths

_ "Imperio!" he cried. The girl froze dead in her tracks. "I need you to head to the Department of Mysteries with this cloak. You need to get Sybill's predication and a stone. This stone will be found in the purple room. It's very important that you get both without being caught, understood?" The girl nodded and took the cloak. He gave her directions to the stone and it's physical appearance and she left._

_She passed by Lupin easily. It was odd; didn't they think that someone would try to use an invisibility cloak to get in? Obviously not or else they would've already spotted her. But no one spotted her because Tom Riddle had added an extra nice little dark spell he had created that got past the many traps the ministry had set up._

_Then to the rooms.__ She found the prophecy easily. She had been there before. She grabbed it off the shelf and headed for the stone. She followed the directions, found the purple room, and entered it quietly._

_The whole room was filled with stones. Purple, grey, brown, green, blue, pink, forest green, turquoise, maroon, every color. But she knew the one she was looking for. It was right in the middle. It burned bright red and glittered. She grabbed it and headed out._

_She didn't get caught. It had been way too easy. _

_"Good job. You were excellent. My lord was right; you should join us one day. Maybe my lord shall spare you in the battle for helping him," he said as he took the stone. Then he took the prophecy. He took the spell off, and vanished._

The headlines were clear on the Daily Prophet front page: PROPHECY AND STONE OF FEROCITY GO MISSING! 

Snape read the article quickly as Draco and Harry huddled over the paper, too.

**The stone of ferocity and a new prophecy were taken last night from the Department of Mysteries. The guards saw no one entering. We believe the thief must've had an invisibility cloak on. **

**The stone of ferocity is a very powerful stone. It is able to summon a huge army of Jurlls. Jurlls are huge monsters that tower about 7 feet 3 and have strength beyond our knowledge. They are almost unbeatable. The owner of the stone is the only one able to command this army and lead them to a battle. This stone also allows the owner to regain his/her youthful body and gain greater power.**

**The prophecy was a new one acquired a few days ago. It was spoken by none other than ****Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry's professor, Sybill Trelawney. The contents of the prophecy are unknown.**

**We have reasons to believe that you-know-who strikes again. But he could not have taken the stone because only a female may take it from its place without getting burned to death. It has never been known why only a female may take it. The entire wizarding world should stay on their toes for a battle coming soon.**

**Rita Skeeter**

"That was what he wanted. That's what he was talking about in my dream," Harry said out loud.

"Yes, I believe that is. But what I'm interested in is who took it for him? It had to be a female and it wasn't from his ensemble of death eaters. Who?" Snape asked himself. 

"Ginny," Draco breathed.

  
"But she wouldn't do anything like this!" Harry argued.

"I'm not saying she did it on purpose! I mean she said she was by the lake one night and I didn't see her from Snape's window," Draco replied.

"She must've been put under the Imperius," Snape said.

"Then he probably inserted a fake memory into her mind so no one would know," Draco finished. 

"But we are not sure," Harry said. "Ginny's in a coma. We have no clues."

"When we asked her, she said she was in bed and that she didn't remember where she was. But then she said she was by the lake and came in late. You know Ginny, is she ever like that?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. "Then, she must've done it. They needed a female. Those are the only clues we have and the fact that she wasn't by the lake. Did she go talk to you that day?" Draco asked.

"No. What did she want?"  
  
"She wanted to know if you were having those dreams again because my father came in and he was angry because it seemed the Dark Lord wasn't getting what he wanted. So she wanted to ask you if you knew. So have you been having any dreams?" Draco said.

"I have," Harry replied.

"And did you see anything?"

"I did. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was sure Ginny was innocent. But I saw it all. Wormtail put Ginny under the Imperius curse and gave her an invisibility cloak. She snuck past Remus and took the stone and the prophecy. Then she gave them to Wormtail. He took the spell off and left before she could see who it was," Harry confessed.

"But the only people who can take the prophecy are the ones mentioned in it. That means Ginny is mentioned in the prophecy," Snape said. "I must tell Albus," Snape said as he got up.

"I already know," Albus said as he walked in.

"What are we to do?" asked Snape.

"There is nothing we can do except prepare for the battle. Spying might tell us when it might occur but I do not want to risk either Severus or Draco and sending them to spy. I think Voldemort already suspects Severus. As for Draco, I do not want him anywhere near his father yet. As you read there is no way to defeat the army of Jurlls. I remember my father telling me about them. There was only one way to defeat them, but it's been lost over the centuries. Unless we figure it out our only choices are to either take back the stone somehow or fight," Albus said. 

"I can try to take the stone," Snape offered.

"Try. And if we do not succeed, then we must fight," Albus said. 

Luckily, there was a Death Eater meeting the next day. Snape tried to take the stone, but it was nowhere to be found. He searched through most of the mansion without getting caught, yet there was no stone in sight anywhere. Draco searched too, but he didn't find it either. Unfortunately, the meeting wasn't of any help either. It was just a meeting to see how many Death Eaters would come and Voldemort spoke about the battle and the Jurlls. Everything he said, Snape and Draco already knew. They were itching to know the date of the battle, but it was never mentioned.

Every once in a while, Draco's arm would ache where the tattoo of the python was burned.

"It just means she's having some horrible nightmare or she's in pain," Snape assured him.

"Isn't there anything I can do? Can't I take her pain?" Draco asked.

"Not unless she sends it to you," Snape replied.

ARTHUR AND CHARLIE WEASLEY RECEIVE DEMENTOR'S KISS!

**After many hours of pondering, we know the names of the Death Eaters caught that day. At the Death Eater attack many Aurors had surrounded two masked Death Eaters. The Death Eaters tried to cast the Killing Cruse on the Aurors, but missed. The Aurors apprehended the Death Eaters and fled with them to the ministry. They were none other than Arthur and Charlie Weasley. **

**Arthur Weasley was the father of 7. 6 boys: Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and Ronald, and 1 girl, Ginny. He worked in the ministry. All of his kids had graduated from Hogwarts except for Ronald and Ginny.**

**Charlie Weasley was a dragon trainer in ****Romania****. **

**These were an unlikely pair to be found working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name. But they were caught and received the Dementor's Kiss two weeks ago. **

Snape, Harry, and Draco read the article quickly. Nothing was new news.

"Poor Ron. He must be having a hard time at school with this news," Harry said.

The useless meetings and Draco's arm aching lasted a while. Weeks passed and the school year melted into early May.

Ginny was still in the coma.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**I know this chapter was short but the next one is going to be even shorter! It's like only two paragraphs because after that it's the battle! So hold on to your seats folks, we're going in! **

**Thank you notes:**

**1. Idako Tsukiro- It's so nice to have you back! Sorry bout your report and all. As long as you send the smileys, i'll send the chapters! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for saying happy b-day! When's your b-day? U rock!**

**2. Daisie-Aw, you must get out of the slug phase! Don't let it take over! Thanks for the review! U rock! Cheers!**

**3. Sara D- Thanks for the review! U rock! Hope to chat soon! And I can chat again on weekdays but not too long! Yippers! U Rock!**

**4. missprongs- yay! A new reviewer! I'm sorry bout Charlie and Arthur but I needed a twist! Thanks for reviewing! U rock!**

**5. Callie- G/D shipyness coming ****ur**** way soon! Thanks for the review! U rock! Must chat soon, my rents lemme go online on the weekdays now! **

**6. Ariestar- Hey! Nice to have you back! This chapter isn't that long either cuz it's building up. But hopefully chapter 24 will make up for all this short stuff! Thanks for the review! U rock!**

**7. Smileyface1314- ****Ur**** all boutz philosophy aren't you? Lol! Sunday was soo much fun! Thanks for the review! U rock!**

**Keep the reviews coming guys you rock all of you! You make my days all warm and fuzzy! Lol! Have a nice day with pickles!**


	22. Teasing

There were more attacks everyday. So far 2506 people had died and 1024 lay hurt from the attacks. Seamus' mother passed away from a strong Crucio curse and Dean's dad died from a killing curse.

Hermione's parents had both been killed in an attack on muggle-borns. 

And Ron's school year had been horrid.

"Hey, Weasley, why should we trust you? For all we know you might be working for You-Know-Who!" cried a Slytherin in the halls.

"I wonder why Dumbledore even allows him here! He might be giving news to You-Know-Who!" cried another Slytherin.

Luckily, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor still spoke to him nicely. 

Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean spent most of their days out by the lake. School continued even with all the attacks. But the air grew thick with fright and suspense. Everyone was waiting for the battle.

And it finally came. 

A/N- Do NOT shoot me please! The next chapter is the battle and I wanted it all alone. Please review! I know it was really short but please don't get mad! I've been sick lately so I won't do a thank you to everyone. Sorriez…

THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS!


	23. The Battle

Warning: Disturbing bloody scenes…well they were disturbing to me!

~~!~~

The battle came.

"Draco! Potter! Come quick! The battle's begun!" cried Snape. Harry and Draco came down the stairs and joined Snape as they headed to Hogwarts.

All the students were out in the battlefield. Voldemort stood near the Forbidden Forest. How he had gotten to Hogwarts was a mystery and always remained as one.

In his hand was the Stone of Ferocity. And in front of him was an army of over 1 million Jurlls. 

They were the color of slate and ranged in size from 7 to 9 feet. They wore black tunics from their neck down. Four red and green eyes stared back at the wizards and witches that stood in front of them. The Jurlls' expressions were blank for they had no lips, nose, nor eyebrows. They had 6 arms that held spears, wands, and giant mallets. They had 4 feet that seemed to grow off two legs. 

Dumbledore stood in the back.

"You're letting the kids fight?" Snape asked as they arrived.

"Only if their parents agreed. And all the parents did. But all of Slytherin is on his side except for Blaise," Dumbledore stated.

"Welcome everyone!" boomed Voldemort's voice. "I believe you all know who I am. Before my army tears you from limb to limb, I give you one last chance to join me." He waited a while, but no one moved. "Then let the battle begin."

Crucios, Avada Kedavras, shouting, screaming, and blood was everywhere. No one was spared.

Dean and Seamus were battling Lucius.

"Say good-bye to life, my boys," Lucius said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Seamus fell to the floor instantly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dean fell to the floor right ext to Seamus. Lucius smirked and walked off.

Hermione had been picked up by a Jurll and was being swung around. Ron tried climbing up the Jurll's foot to reach her and sending spells at him, but it didn't work. He ended up getting his arm badly bruised and his left leg dislocated.

Ron watched as the Jurll swallowed Hermione whole through his stomach. A huge gap opened up in his stomach and Hermione got sucked and pulled in by many blue tentacles erupting from the Jurll's belly. Blood exploded from Hermione's body. He threw up and tears fled down his moist face. Ron fainted.

Pansy rushed to Blaise and caught his arm.

"Blaise, help me out of the Dark Lord's power!" she pleaded.

"Alright, come with me," Blaise answered. They ran off into some bushes.

Moments later, Blaise screamed in horror and agony. But his scream was cut off abruptly. Pansy then reappeared covered in blood. Her gaze was satisfied for she had brutally murdered him. 

Snape got caught by Voldemort himself.

"So man years I waited to finish you off. I knew you were a spy. But it was worth leading you on, giving you false information. Now, I will get the pleasure of killing you," Voldemort said.

Harry looked o his right and saw Snape in Voldemort's hands.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried. His voice echoed and everyone in the battle stopped and watched.

It looked like slow motion. Harry ran towards Snape and pushed him away just in time. 

Then Harry saw his father.

"Harry, repeat after me: Moi-ettow-ettwo-ek! Moi-ettow-ettwo-ek!"

Harry repeated slowly: "Moi-ettow-ettwo-ek! Moi-ettow-ettwo-ek!"

Harry got louder in his chant. 

Voldemort held the Stone of Ferocity in his hand. He started to age rapidly. Then he turned into nothing but a bleeding skeleton. 

Harry saw a tunnel. At the far end of the tunnel, a bright white light grew into a giant inferno of purifying, cleansing light. Voldemort disintegrated into sand.

"Harry," he heard his mother tell him, "Let go."

Harry took a deep breath, and before he could let it out, he was engulfed in white light. 

Snape stood beside him. Snape knew what would happen next: Harry would never wake up. Ever again…

The boy who lived was now a memory, a legend.

The Jurlls disappeared, too.

Without their leader and the Jurlls, all the Dark Side fled. Soon the battlefield was only filled with the Light Side and those who had died.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he raced over to Dumbledore who was bent over Snape. "Where did they all go? Why was Potter mumbling words?"

"I believe Harry had a visit from his parents. Usually death by the killing curse is quite painful. However, if you chant a certain spell over and over, it will make your death more peaceful and less painful.

"Why do you think he had a visit from his parents? And how is that possible?" Draco bombarded Dumbledore with questions.

"I believe his parents visited him because that would've been the only way for him to know of the chant. And as to how, since Harry was on the verge of death, relatives can visit. They don't actually appear before you, but you hear their voice in your mind guiding you."

"You mean hallucinations?" Draco asked.

"No, my dear boy. He just heard his parents' voices inside his head, that's all. As for where everyone went, now my memory succeeds me. The only way to defeat the Jurlls was to sacrifice your life for someone else's. Harry sacrificed his life for Severus so all the Jurlls and the one who was holding the stone disappeared. The battle's over, we have won." Dumbledore announced. "We have victory!" 

Cheers were heard over the grave silence of the battle field.

The Light Side had won.

**I wanna thank murderbynight666 for plotting and writing out how blaise dies, for writing my description of the Jurlls in much better details, for writing how harry sees the white light, and how Hermione gets eaten! So THANKS MURDERBYNIGHT666!**

**The rest of the chapter is all by me! I hope u guys liked the long awaited battle scene! **

**My pwesents to my reviewers:**

**Sara D:**** Thanks for the review! I'm glad the short chapter didn't bother you! I am feeling better, thanks!**

**Ariestar:**** I'm glad u didn't mind the short chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**VampireGirl4690:**** Eekers thanks sooo much for ****ur**** review! I know thanks for telling me that I forgot percy! I knew I was forgetting someone! Thankies!**

**MikiBaby:**** Since I updated I'm excused! Lol! Thanks for the compliments! It makes me soo happi! *wipes away happi tear* Thanks for the review!**

**Smileyface1314:**** I said it was short! Lol! Yes a lot of the Slytherins are on the Dark Side but they think no one knows. Aren't they just stupid! And cuz they want to make ron's life miserable like ansel and kk. *sigh* poor soul. Lol, so that's what you were talking bout at pupil's day or whenever u started singing that! Thanks for the review!**

**Cathy:**** Thanks for the review! And thanks for being patient for your long awaited battle chappie!**

**ILUVRONWEASLEY:**** Lol, babe babe babe babe! Are you punking yet? Lol. Y do u hate Neville? Do you hate Trevor too? Lol. Thanks for the three reviews!! **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Please take these short polls!**

**Which girl's name do you like best?**

**1. Abigaille Aphrodite Malfoy**

**2. Oleander Lenora Malfoy**

**3. Kerra-Chanelle Malfoy**

**Which boy's name do you like best?**

**1. Darren Achilles Creevey**

**2. Brice Achilles Creevey**

**3. Brice Alexander Creevey**

**Please vote! And don't ask me what the names are for because I will not answer! You will have to wait and see! *cackles* I am evil!**

**Listen up**

**And do what I say**

**For you will be**

**Happy this way**

**Click go and review,**

**And guess what I'll give you?**

**A chapter just for you!**

**I know it sucks but listen to it! Don't hurt its feelings! Review! Make it happy! And why don't you look up on my life! Just go to my profile page and click my xanga linkie! Don't forget to comment! Just click HeavenEyes58 and read my life! Enjoy! **


	24. And She Awoke!

A/N- Big news everyone! Yesterday I was editing my chapters and I lost all of them! I just rewrote this recently! So the updates might be a tad slower cuz I lost all the way up to chappie 32! And they were all long chapters! Thanks for your support everyone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the bodies had been buried under Hogwarts grounds and in the back. Tombstones lined the grass making it less green and much graver. So many had been found dead.

Draco was looking at the tombstones.

Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan…

So many names that were so familiar. Some he didn't know. SO many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had died in the battle. Lots of Slytherins had survived, most of them Death Eaters. But now without their leader, they would surely surrender over to the light side or get caught and imprisoned. 

"Malfoy!" cried a familiar voice. Draco looked around to come face to face with Ron.

"What?" he asked icily.

"It's Ginny! She's awake!" Ron cried. Ron ran out and Draco followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GINNY'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron!" she cried happily as she hugged her brother tightly, ignoring the pain in her stomach from the bruises.

Draco leaned on the wall and folded his arms across his chest. Ginny looked up and saw him.

Snape, Ron, Bill, Fred and George, Molly, and Dumbledore were all huddled around her little white bed. But she could still see Draco. His blond hair stuck out from the blinding white of the room. She smiled weakly and Draco smirked. She pushed herself up into a sitting position painfully. Draco knew she was trying to walk over to him, just to show him that she was strong. She turned around and pulled herself to her feet. Everyone cleared a way for her. Then Bill said he had to go to an important meeting and Fred and George had to go back to their shop. Snape and Dumbledore decided to leave the room. But Molly and Ron stayed.

Then she got up and took one step, but fell…

Right into Draco's arms. He raced over just in time to catch her. He gently placed her back in bed.

"Hey," she said meekly. Her voice was small and quivering, as if she was afraid to speak. Draco smiled back. Ginny was shocked. Had that been the first time he had smiled in years? At her?

"Did you tell her?" asked Draco. Ron shot him a glare.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked.

"We didn't feel like worrying her," Ron said.

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"There was a battle a few hours ago Ginny, dear," her mother said.

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt?" Ginny asked frantically.

"We won," Draco said. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"We? You mean the Dark Side?" Ginny asked.

"No, the light side," Draco corrected. Ginny smiled. Draco had fought with them, not against.

"So he's gone?" Ginny asked. Ron, Molly, and Draco nodded. Ginny let out a happy squeak.

"But many died," Ron said sadly and bit his lower lip thinking about his dearest Hermione. Ginny gave him a 'who' glance.

"Finnegan, Thomas, Granger-" Draco began.

"Hermione?" Ginny squeaked. Ron looked away at the door. "Ph my god, I', so sorry Ron," Ginny said as she hugged her tearful brother.

"It wasn't your fault," he said.

"Anyone else?" she dared asked.

"Potter," Draco replied. Ginny inhaled a sharp intake of air. She looked up at Draco, tears welling in her eyes. "He died to save Snape."

"How did the battle begin?" asked Ginny.

Draco and Ron told the battle from the newspaper articles to the very end of the battle.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you," Draco said. "Remember how you said you were out by the lake?"

Ginny nodded.

"When you first tried to remember where you were, did you draw a blank?" asked Draco.

Ginny nodded again.

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?" asked Ron bitterly.

"That night, the stone and prophecy were taken. And the only gender that could take the stone was a female. I have a feeling that she was under the Imperious Curse," Draco explained. Then Snape walked in. 

"I must agree with his theory. Po-Harry told me of a dream he had and now I am sure it was of you and Pettigrew," Snape said. 

"Then all of this was my fault," she said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, it wasn't," Draco assured her. 

"I think this is too much for one day," Molly stated. "But how did you get in this condition, dear?"

Ginny looked from Snape to Draco to Ron. Should she tell? She would have to tell sooner or later. 

"Dad and Charlie beat me up, mum," Ginny said calmly. "Where are they?"

"They were seen at a Death Eater attack and they said they were guilty of killing innocent people, so they were sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss," Draco said. 

Although they had beaten her up all her life, she still felt sorry for them.

"Arthur and Charlie did this to you?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

"Oh my poor baby! I'm so sorry! I should've paid more attention! Oh!" Molly hugged Ginny tightly.

"Mum, you're suffocating me!" Ginny cried. Molly let go slowly and reluctantly. 

"I'm so sorry baby but I must get going. Ron, you need to get back to school. Oh my poor baby! My poor, poor, baby!' Molly wailed once more hugging her daughter and giving her lots of kisses before Apparating out of the ward. 

"Bye Gin," Ron said and left the room, too.

"All of them died. Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Sirius, James, Lily," Ginny counted on her fingers.

"James, Lily, and Sirius had nothing to do with this. And none of it was your fault!" Draco repeated.

"But I couldn't even help!" Ginny wailed as the tears she had held so long made their way slowly down her pale cheeks. "I could've fought with them! I should've been more careful at night!" 

Draco sat down next to her and embraced her. Ginny felt odd in Draco's arms. After all the years of being called a poor weasel she was now in his arms, crying on his shoulder, burying her face in his chest. Draco rubbed her back gently. Her sobs stopped slowly and she sat back up.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all watery," she said taking a deep breath. She wiped away a tear that lingered on her cheek.

"Don't care," Draco replied.

"Since you're problem was ended when your father and brother died, you must go back to Hogwarts," Snape revealed.

"But, I don't want to," Ginny whined. Snap was appalled and so was Draco. "I mean, I've spent so much time with you and Draco and Colin, you guys are like family now. Snape, you took care of my problem and Draco you helped ease the pain that followed. Can't I just stay with you?" Ginny said. Snape had no clue what to stay.

"What about school? Don't you want to finish?" Draco asked.

"What month is it?" asked Ginny.

"May," Draco stated.

"That means there's only one more month of school! Please, can't I stay with you two?" Ginny pleaded.

"But why?" Snape asked, still dumbfounded as to why one of his students that despised him (or at least used to) would like to spend more time with him.

"Have you ever had something given to you that you didn't like but then only to spend more time with it and grow fond of it? I've spent so much time with you, that you aren't the horrible professor I once thought you were. I have nothing left to live for out there. Yeah I've got family but it won't be the same when I go back to live with them after all we've been though. Harry and Hermione have left and won't be coming back," she said as she felt her voice starting to crack. "Please?"

Draco and Snape looked at each other.

"If Albus allows it, then you may stay," Snape said finally.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Ginny cried. She got up and hugged him tightly. Snape at first staggered back and then stood firmly. But he did not hug her back.

  
"Where's Colin?" Ginny asked.

"At Hogwarts," Snape informed.

"Can we go now?" asked Ginny.

Snape, Draco, and Ginny headed out of St. Mungo's and out into the real world.

Was Ginny ready for what fate was to bring after all the deaths and her coma?

Only time would tell.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~

Thank yous:

1. MikiBaby- No, it's not the end! Lol. Thanks for the review!

2. Sara D- I know poor Herms! Thanks for the review!

3. Angelloverkk- Thanks for the review, kakes!

4. Cathy- Nope, it's not the end! Thanks for the review and for answering the poll!

5. Ckat44- Thanks for the review, buddi!

Answer to a review for my one-shots:

1. Daisie- She tore up the leaves because at the end of the poem it said if she wants to be with him she was supposed to tear up the mint leaves and sprinkle them on him when he was sad. Thanks for pointing out the mistake I made with Draco's name. I hope I fixed that up now. 

THANKS ALL U NICE REVIEWERS!


	25. Funeral and Hogsmeade Trip

Even though the bodies had been buried, a funeral was held in the graveyard.

Ginny, Snape, Draco, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Fred and George, Percy, Bill, Dumbledore, Molly, and many others lined the seats. In the front was a podium for the speaker: Dumbledore.

"Thank you all for coming to mourn the loss of our dear beloved friends," Dumbledore began.

"Many have died on the battlefield a few days ago. But although they are buried, they will continue to live on in our hearts and minds. We should never forget them but we must not allow their deaths to take over our lives. We shall keep on living. But today let us all mourn together the loss so that our pain will be shared and henceforth making it all the more bearable."

Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and a grave, heavy silence ensued. It lasted for a few minutes. Then sobbing broke through like a dart piercing through the air. 

Ginny covered her face with her hands and let her tears free. Draco and Snape got up and dragged Ginny to a corner in the graveyard. 

"What's the matter?" Draco asked patiently.

"It's my fault they all died" she wailed.

"No it's not. We told you not to blame yourself, Ginny. You didn't know what you were doing. Do not punish yourself for it," Snape said. 

Ginny looked up into the eyes of Draco and Snape and wiped a tear off her face.

"But I can't help feeling as if it was partly my fault!" She cried as she broke down again. Draco embraced her warmly and she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stroked her hair gently, twisting a copper lock between his pale fingers. 

"I think you should release her now. Her family doesn't look all too happy about it," Snape warned Draco.

Although Draco longed to hold her forever, he let her go slowly. She looked up at him and murmured a soft 'thank you'. He smiled and replied in a whisper 'your welcome'.

The funeral ended and everyone began to drift off back to their daily lives.

"Albus, may I have a word," Snape said. Albus nodded.

"Miss Weasley has asked permission to stay with Draco and me at my house until the end of the year. As there is only two more months, I wouldn't mind so-"

"Of course she may stay, Severus. Keep an eye on her and Mr. Malfoy," Albus said and left. 

Ginny waited anxiously next to Draco for an answer to her request. Snape walked up to her sadly.

"Ginny, I'm afraid you may not stay," Snape said gloomily. Ginny looked at the floor in despair and pouted. She started to walk away when Snape called her back.

"I was just playing with you," Snape stated. "You may stay." Ginny's eyes lit up with happiness as she embraced her professor.

"Who ever knew the Potions Master had a sense of humor," Draco commented. Snape smirked. 

"Never do that to me again!" Ginny chided him. 

"Yes, mother," Snape replied. Ginny and Draco chuckled. "Let's go."

And the three of them left happily, leaving behind a confused family of Weasleys.

"Why did she want to stay with them?" Ron asked. Dumbledore came up next to him.

"I believe she has found something special in each of them," Dumbledore stated.

"But he's a Malfoy! And the other's our slimy professor!" Ron argued.

"Yes, to you they are Malfoy and the slimy git. But to her, they are much more, they're family," Dumbledore said and left, allowing 'they're family' to linger in their minds.

"Family?" Fred and George choked in unison.

"She found a family in those two? Poor Ginny! She must've gotten hit on the head harder than I thought!" Ron cried.

Molly smiled and thought to herself, 'Maybe there's more to them than meets the eye.'

Now Ron roamed the hallways, lonely. Occasionally Lavender would speak to him and try to make him laugh, but it never worked.

"Hey Ron," Lavender greeted. Ron nodded to acknowledge her. "Um, well, I was thinking, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean I know about your loss and all, but please, Ron, please?"

Ron thought about it for a while. What would've Harry told him?

'Take the chance, mate!" advised an imaginary Harry inside Ron's brain.  

"Fine, I'll go," Ron surrendered. 

"Thank you!" Lavender squealed as she gave him a brief hug and walked away.

~~~HOGSMEADE TRIP~~~~~

"Hey, Ron!" Lavender said as she walked up next to him.

"Hi," Ron managed to say.

"Aw, come on! Cheer up! You'll have a wonderful time! Dumbledore knew everyone would be all gloomy, that's why he made the trip: "A time for everyone's minds to wander inside shops instead of inside gloominess." That's exactly what he said. You'll have a wonderful time," Lavender squealed. 

"Okay," Ron said. Lavender hooked arms with him and dragged him through the streets.

And he had a wonderful time.

They had hugs of butterbeer and tons of candy. They even got a sneak peek at a taste of firewhiskey for the first time! Lavender got quite drunk.

"Ron?" Lavender asked dizzily.

"Yeah?"

"Now that Hermione's gone, do you think you could learn to love me?" Ron was taken aback by the question but thought about it for a while.

"I guess so." Lavender giggled and pulled his collar closer to her as she placed her think pink lips on his. She licked his bottom lip and nibbled on it sweetly. Ron leaned in closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later they went back to Hogwarts.

They both parted separate ways to their dorms though Ron had a strong feeling that Lavender had wanted to stay with him.

Ron lay in bed deep in thought. Was it fair to love Lavender when a few days ago he had loved Hermione? 

He decided that as long as he mourned a bit for Hermione, it was fair. 

I know it's sort of a short chapter but I needed one like this. Sorry! 

Thank yous:

1. Idako Tsukiru- It's okay as long as you review sometime! Thanks for voting! And thanks for reviewing!

2. Cathy-I'm glad I stunned you. I am on my holz but this Monday is my last day off. *sobs* I'm on today rite now which is 10:46 am here. I should be on for a while then I'm going to go watch ella then come back at around 5 or so. So I might be on then, too. If we don't get to chat you can always email me! Well, thanks for the review!

3. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Thanks for the review! Hope to chat with you soon?

4. MikiBaby-Yup, it won't end till chappie 38! As for the happy ending, I don't know about that. It's going to be happy/sad I think. I haven't written the last chapter out yet. Thanks for the review!

5. Murderbynight1313-Didn't I already give you my rights to everything, Ansel? You better not change my sweet g and pg stories to gory r rated ones! Anyways, I cannot believe you think I actually think that andre was over. That's sad. Anyways, thanks for the review!

6. Daisie-Thanks for the review! *Cheerio Cheers!*

7. Ckat44-Thanks for the review, buddy!


	26. Game Time!

Ginny plopped onto her bed and giggled. 

"God, it feels so good to be home!" Ginny said as she hugged her pillow.

"But you're not home," Draco pointed out.

"It feels like home," she stated. "Draco?"

"Ya?"

"Did your mother live?"

"No."

"Did your father live?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you're so worried?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"I guess. I mean he saw me fight for the opposite side. He'll be out to kill me soon." Draco shivered at his grave thought. Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We have that odd snake on our wrist, remember?" Ginny reassured.

"I hope that works," he said.

"Am I still a weasel?" Ginny asked. Draco turned around and faced her. 

"No," he said. "You are so much better than my father thinks of you."

"Thanks," she murmured.

Snape walked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No!" Ginny cried as she turned around and faced the other way.

"You may continue. I'll just leave if anything was going on," Snape offered.

"Nothing was happening, Severus," Draco restated.

"Okay then. I will not be here for a while because I must go to Hogwarts and patch up some grades. You two will be left here alone. Is that alright?" Snape asked. 

"Fine," Draco said.

"Same here," Ginny agreed.

"Good. I will be leaving today. While I am gone, you are not to leave the house. Do not go outside for safety precautions. If any death eater is out there, they will try to trace you down, Draco. So remain inside this household, understood?" Snape said as he sauntered out of the room. He decided to leave out the part that a house-elf would be looking after them.

"This will be an interesting while," Draco stated.

"I must agree," Ginny said. "But it's going to be quite boring not leaving the house and all."

"Not really. I can make it more exciting."

"How so?" she asked.

"Up for a game of hide-and-seek?"

"Hide and what?"

"It's a muggle game. You hide and I count to 100 then go look for you," Draco explained.

"Oh, I never knew you were into muggle games. Okay, sounds like fun!" Ginny quickly scrambled out of the room and Draco started to count.

"Ready or not here I come!" Draco cried. He heard distant giggling and followed her voice.

He found her under the table in the kitchen.

"Ginny? I know you're here! Your giggling give it all away! Come out come out wherever you are!" Draco said. He peered under the table and glimpsed a strand of red hair. He walked behind her and crawled under the table so that her back was facing him. "Boo!"

"Eek!" Ginny squealed as she turned around quickly. "You scared me!"

"Found you!" he said.

"Now what?"

"I get to tickle you!" Draco started to tickle Ginny non-stop. Ginny giggled and tried to push him away, but to no avail. She ended up collapsing on him, laughing real hard.

"If you had collapsed anywhere near me a few months ago, I would've made fun of you. Look what a few months have done to us. Dumbledore sure had a good idea," Draco admitted.

"yeah, I know. I mean I always thought you were a Slytherin git. Though you were always quite cute," Ginny said as she giggled.

"And who wouldn't think that," Draco boasted.

"You're so self-conceited!" She said as she gout out from under the table and ran around the house. Draco shot after her.

Ginny was in the lead but soon Draco caught up. He held he by the arms and lifted her off the floor. She struggled and squirmed, trying to remove herself from his grip. But he was too strong. He carried her down to the couch and threw her on it.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

"To show you that not only am I faster, but I'm stronger, too," Draco bragged.

"Meanie!" Ginny cried as she attacked him with a pillow.

"You did not just hit me with that pillow," Draco said feigning shock. 

"And what if I did?" Ginny said as she hit him again.

"Pillow fight!" Draco cried as he attacked her back.

During all the white fluffy stuff flailing around, Squiggles walked in to tell them to come and eat. But when she saw them laughing and playing around, a smile danced on her lips and she left silently.

"Master Snape will be glad to hear this. Ginny and Draco make cute couple! But Master must not hear me. Oh no, Master will get mad if I say that. Master does not like me to play matchmaker. But Squiggles cannot help it when they look so cute. Squiggles will play," She said as she looked back one last time at a red faced Ginny. Draco was sitting on her stomach attacking her with his pillow. Squiggles sighed and left the room and the giggling pair.

**A/N-Is this the beginning of a happy friendship?**** Read on to find out! I know this was a tad short and the next chapter is like two pages, but chappie 28 is 11 pages! So just hang on! I know Ron has been a tad…shall we say…odd? But please bear with it! I mean all the deaths and all have had so much stress in his life he doesn't know what to do anymore. So he's just trying! And Ron doesn't always get everything right! So please bear with it! **

**Acknowledgements (don't I sound sophisticated typing that? Lol!):**

**1. Ckat44-Thanks for the review! I know Ron is sort of crazy, but please go with it! Thankies!**

**2. Cathy-The exciting bits are coming soon! I'm just sorta slowing down then all these nice little big chunks are gonna happen! Thanks for the review!**

**3. ILUVRONWEASLEY-I know ron is acting all stupid and odd but please bare with it! Thanks for the review!**

**4. MikiBaby-Ooh, you're onto something! It's not a twist, but some big things are going to happen soon! Thanks for the review!**

**5. Sara D- Yup, poor Draco! Thanks for the review! Hope to chat soon! Tata!**


	27. Conversations

A/N- I'm aiming for 200 reviews before I finish the story! That's in 11 chapters! Please review and help me reach my goal! Thankies!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron walked into the Great Hall only to be grasped by the waist and pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Hey," Lavender said breathlessly as she released Ron.

"Hi," Ron replied. She took his hand and they walked to their seats.

"Ron?" Lavender asked cautiously as she twirled her fork around.

"M?"

"Do I discomfit you? I mean if you're still not ready I can wait and may-"

"Look, I thought this through yesterday and I've decided to move on. So we don't have to wait at all," Ron said as he looked up and smirked at her. She giggled and placed her head on his shoulders.

"So, heard any news from Ginny?" Lavender asked as she lifted her head up and took a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"No. You will not believe where she is right now," Ron said.

"She's not still with Snape, is she?"

"Yup. When mum asked if she wanted to stay at Hogwarts Ginny said she wanted to stay with Snape since there was only a month left. Something wrong is going on and since my little sister is involved, I have to find out," Ron said. 

"Isn't she there with Malfoy?" Lavender asked gingerly. At the word Malfoy, Ron spit out his bacon strip and his eyes widened with horror.

Pansy walked into the hall, alone. Blaise was dead now and every time Pansy reminded herself of the moment she had murdered him, a smile danced on her lips and she cackled evilly. She sat down at the Slytherin table, practically alone. More than half of the Slytherins had died in the war or most had been pulled out by their parents. Their parents had been worried that they would have their kids put in Azkaban or questioned for fighting against the light side. 

~! Dumbledore's Office !~

"Albus!" roared a very angry Lucius as he banged on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said sweetly.

"I want my son back now!" Lucius demanded as he barged in and banged his fist on Dumbledore's table.

"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise, and quite an uncanny, one if I may add. I wasn't expecting you back in daylight until the whole war was cleared up," Dumbledore said.

"I don't care what you think! I want my son! I do not want him to be anywhere near that little Weasley! I want him back now!" Lucius raged on. 

"I'm terribly sorry but you signed a contract that states Draco is in my hands until the end of the year. We must stick to our contracts Lucius or nothing would ever go right."

"If you will not bring back my son, then I will get him one way or another. That little brat fought against me! How dare he? After all I've done for him!"

"Maybe you haven't given him anything that he found worthy of accepting and using."

"How dare you question how well I have raised my son as a young chivalrous gentleman? How dare you have the audacity to tell me that I didn't raise him?"

"Lucius, please calm down. He is with Severus and Miss Weasley. His is in quite capable hands," Dumbledore reassured him.

"I do not care! He is in the SAME house as a WEASLEY! I will get him out one way or another and he will pay for disobeying me. He will pay!" Lucius yelled as he ambled out of the room.

As much as Dumbledore cared for Draco, he decided not to get in the way of this father-son feud unless he found it necessary.

But for once, Albus took the wrong way out.

Take Lucius seriously folks, he's up to no good! I know it's short but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Life hasn't been at it's peak lately. It's been in more of a ditch and it just keeps digging lower. *sighs* anyways, thank yous:

1. Smileyface1314- Yay, you finally reviewed! I know Squiggles is a boy and I explained why to u already. Lol, hide and go seek. Childhoods…anyways, thanks for the review! And I did not have a love life past nor ever! 

2. Ariestar-Harry's dead. From the battle. Remember? Thanks for the review!

3. Sara D-Glad u liked Squiggles! Smileyface1314 made it up when we were walking to the park for P.E. She said she married Rupert and their son was Squiggles. Thanks for the review!

4. Cathy- I never realized those things! I'm so glad u found my story! Ginny hasn't done school work cuz whenever she needs to do it, something happens. The coma, the battle, now snape leaves. So basically no school work is going to happen until next year. Thanks for the review! Rock on! 

P.S. Wat do u mean bout Dumbledore? You mean a sequel?

5. Ckat44-Thanks so much for the review Buddi! Hope you find some swoops! Rock on!

THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! YOU GUYS ROCK! 

So please review? I'm aiming for 200 reviews before I finish the story! That's in 11 chapters! Please review and help me reach my goal! Thankies!


	28. Time to Reveal

"That was so much fun!" Ginny cried as she sat down by Draco to rest after their two hour pillow fight. They had used up almost all the pillows in the house in every room and feathers were slowly drifting to the floor. Piles of feathers were located here and there.

"Yes, quite fun. I never knew you could enjoy yourself doing such childish activities," Draco stated.

"Well you don't know a lot of things," Ginny said. Draco shoved her playfully.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Aw, I'm just kidding. You're very smart and sweet and handsome," Ginny said before covering her mouth and blushing terribly. "Oops, I blabbed too much."

"No, you 'blabbed' just enough," Draco said as he took a stray strand of red hair and tucked it behind her ear. Ginny was obviously quite shy because her cheeks had turned rosy. "You're beautiful and I hate myself for never seeing that in you. I always saw you as Potter's girl-"

"Harry, please? I mean he died to save the whole world and Snape. Give him a chance," Ginny pleaded. Draco looked at her for a second before rephrasing his sentence.

"Fine. I always thought of you as Harry Potter's girl. I was taught that Weasleys were lower than me and therefore didn't pay much attention to them; thus the fact that I adored to taunt and tease you. But I'm so sorry for all that now. And I'm so glad that Dumbledore stuck me in this project even though I thought it was going to be a total disaster. But thanks to Dumbledore, I've know found the girl of my dreams," Draco finished off.

He gently placed his lips on hers and pressed his body to hers. His hand trailed a finger down her chest. He pulled down her shirt a bit, but her hand caught his before he could do so.

"Not now," Ginny said. Draco gave her puppy eyes but she still turned him down.

"But can I still do this," Draco said as he bit her neck and sucked on it sweetly. He trailed a line of kisses up to the corner of her moth before nibbling on her upper lip and swiftly topping his mouth with hers. Ginny leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Draco let go he was lying on the couch and Ginny was on top of him breathing heavily.

"Wow," was all Ginny could say.

"Ginny?" Draco asked warily.

"Uhu?"

"I know this is quite odd to ask of you now, but would you marry me if I asked you to? I know this is really random, but I need support especially since my dad is probably trying to hunt me down as we speak. I mean you –"

"Draco, I'd be pleased to accept your offer. But as to how to tell my family, I do not want to participate in that," Ginny said as she got off of Draco and sat next to him.

"Really? I mean it's a real big thing, marriage and-"

"I'm sure Draco. I wouldn't rather be with anyone else," Ginny stated.

"I feel so honored…not!" Draco cried as Ginny pushed him down on the couch. 

"You're so evil!" she stated as she started to tickle him. In a couple of minutes they both got tangled in a tickling fight.

Half an hour later, they both lay giggling on the couch. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of your father?" Draco paused before answering.

"No, I'm not. If he came in here right now and told me to give you up and tried to kill me, I would fight back. I'm older now and wiser, too. And I bet he's plotting to kill me as we speak. But let him try, I'll try harder."

"So, when exactly are we going to get married?" Ginny asked, wanting to get off the topic at hand.

"I don't know. First we should tell Snape. Then we should tell Dumbledore and try to tell your family. That will be quite difficult," Draco thought.

"Oh god, my family. Oh, guess what mum? I'm marrying Draco! Yes, I called him Draco! And yes, I know he's a Malfoy. But I love him!" Ginny said and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Did you mean that?" Draco asked as he pulled her closer.

"Mean what?" Ginny asked though she knew quite well what he meant.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked quietly and seductively, whispering it into her ear. Ginny blushed and responded, "Yes."

Draco smirked and pulled her into a loving kiss. Ginny rested her head on his chest.

"Snape's going to think we're nuts," Ginny said,

"Why?"

"Because well, if I tell him I'm in love with you, he'll say I'm too young to know the true meaning of love," Ginny said.

"And how do you know?"

"I'm surmising," Ginny said. Draco caressed her hair and ended up lulling her to sleep as it had been very late at night. They had missed all of their meals, but neither had noticed. 

Squiggles came into the living room where Draco and Ginny lay asleep on the couch.

"I am a very good servant, yes sir. Squiggles do good! She leave Master and Mistress and they have funs! What a cute couple they do make. Oh, wait until Master Snape hears! He shall be pleased!" Squiggles said as she covered them both with a gold and red blanket.

~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmm," Ginny mumbled before she woke up.

"Mornin, babe," Draco said.

"Where did the blanket come from?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I said good morning and you're worried about a blanket? The nerves!" Draco cried. Ginny giggled and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Better?" she asked playfully.

"Much. As for the blanket, I have no clue where it came from," Draco said, mystified.

"That's spooky. I didn't know blankets could walk. But then again we are in a wizarding world," Ginny thought as she got off the couch.

"Where are you going? Are you planning on leaving me here, all alone?" Draco stated as he pulled her back into his lap.

"I have to wash up, Draco. Now please release me," Ginny said as she tried to squirm out of his grasp

"Fine. But only because I want you smelling good when I'm fooling around with you," Draco said. Ginny swatted him on the arm playfully and hopped out of his lap.

"You have a dirty mind," Ginny said as she raced up the stairs. Draco lagged behind her.

Two hours later Draco and Ginny seated themselves at the table.

"So, where's the food?" Draco asked Ginny.

"What do you mean where's the food?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you are a lady. So go cook me up something."

"I am NOT your maid!" Ginny argued, appalled at his statement of woman only cook.

"Well, I was raised in an aristocratic family and woman or house-elves cook. Since there are no house-elves, you shall cook," Draco threw back at her. 

"I will not cook for you!"

"You won't cook because you don't know how to cook!" Draco said.

  
"And I suppose you know how to cook?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Draco said as he got up daintily and pulled out two eggs and a pan. 

Ginny sat in her chair, amazed. Draco cooking? Ginny reached over and grabbed the telephone. Snape had taught them how to use it, just in case of emergencies. Now what was that number for emergency fires? Oh ya 911!

"Put the phone down, Ginny. I will not fire up the house. I can cook unlike some people," Draco said. 

"Humph," Ginny said as she replaced the phone into its holder.

A couple minutes later Ginny and Draco were seated to enjoy a fantastic meal. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Draco asked Ginny as he watched her twirl her fork around the pancakes and occasionally dunk it in syrup and lick it off the fork.

"I would if this meal hadn't been cooked by you," She said.

"Suit yourself," he said as he took another piece of his cinnamon pancake, dunked it in syrup and placed it in his mouth. Then he got an idea. "Eat, come on. Look, I'm eating and I haven't died yet." Draco awaited her response while pancake slice dunked heavily in syrup awaited a hungry mouth on his fork. 

As soon as Ginny opened her mouth to respond, he shoved the piece in her mouth.

"Daco!" came her muffled cry as she swallowed it down. Draco watched happily as her eyes grew wide in surprise and she licked her lips hungrily.

"You like it then?" he asked.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore. Give me more! Gimme gimme!" she said as she reached out for his fork and stuck another pancake slice in her mouth.

"And you had to use my fork because…?"

"I don't know. Thought the pancake might taste better on a fork you had used," she said sheepishly.

"If that's the real reason, then go ahead and enjoy," Draco said as he leaned back in his chair and watched Ginny munch away hungrily at the cinnamon pancake.

Squiggles closed the kitchen door and twirled around the room.

"See, me be good elf. Me bring them closer to each other. And I no have to cook! Squiggles very smart, very," Squiggles congratulated herself.

"How about we got out for a dunk in the lake?" Draco suggested.

"Remember what Snape said: Do not go outside because of the war," Ginny reminded him.

"Aw, so what!" Draco disagreed.

"I am not going to have your father whisk you away into some epic battle while we try to swim," Ginny said.

"You make it sound so drastic."

"Good, then you won't go outside."

"No, mother," Draco replied.

"That is so old!" Ginny said.

"Who cares?"

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Why do I have to come up with ideas? I made breakfast, you think of ideas," Draco said.

"And you'll do anything I suggest?" she purred.

"Anything," Draco said.

"Then let's play…dress-up!" Ginny announced. Draco stared at her with shock.

"You're kidding me," Draco said.

"Nope. And you said you would play anything I wished, so come on!" she said as she took his hand and dragged him upstairs to their room.

"You look adorable, Draco!" Ginny squealed as Draco came out wearing a pink, ruffled dress. 

"You disgust me," he said as he walked back into the restroom to change into his normal outfit.

She had made him try on ten different dresses, five pink blouses, and two pink pants. 

"No amount of therapy will ever keep me from remembering me in a pink dress," Draco said as he sat besides her rubbing his temple.

"Well if you will always remember the pink dress then you will always remember me, so I have no problem with that," Ginny said as she embraced him. "Did I mention you looked adorably cute in that pink dress? It brings out your feminine side." 

"You disturb me," Draco replied.

"You already told me that!"

"No, I said you disgust me. Now you disturb me," Draco restated.

"Oh, but even though I disgust you and disturb you, you still love me right?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, don't remember anything about loving you," Draco said as he pretended to stroke his invisible beard.

"Draco!" Ginny cried as she sat up straight, looking thoroughly hurt.

"I was just kidding!" Draco said as he embraced her.

"Good," Ginny said. "Now what? There's nothing to do! I'm going to die of boredom!"

"I got an idea. I'll give you cooking classes. If you ever marry me, you better know how to cook!" Draco said as he pulled her to her feet and they headed down to the kitchens.

Ginny and Draco slept on the couch again that night. Ginny was dusted with flour and Draco had crumbs of the carrot cake they had made resting in his hair. But neither cared as Ginny rested on top of him in his arms being hummed to sleep by his harmonic voice.

They were in deep sleep so they didn't notice Snape arriving.

"Draco? Ginny?" Snape asked quietly as he walked into the living room. He stood rooted to the spot at the sight in front of him. He decided to talk to them tomorrow morning since it was already late at night. He walked silently up to his room and quickly got settled into his bed. Draco and Ginny's image downstairs kept flashing into his mind and Snape couldn't help but smirk.

"Opposites do attract," he mumbled before he slipped into a comfortable sleep after many years of nerve racking spy work.

Ginny sat up on Draco's stomach and stretched tiredly. She prodded Draco on the belly trying to wake him up.

"Draco, you awake?"

"Now I am," he said as he sat up and placed her next to him. "Even though I want to marry you it does not give you permission to lay your heavy self on my stomach."

"I am not heavy!" she argued.

"Okay okay, you're not heavy but you do weigh a couple pounds," he said then added under his breath, "more than necessary." But Ginny heard him and started poking him.

"Pokey Pokey fight!" she cried.

  
"You're on!" He accepted. They were in a difficult poking time when Snape walked in on them.

"Ahem," Snape cleared his throat. Both of them looked up and blushed, Ginny much more than Draco.

"Severus, I didn't see you come in yesterday," Ginny said as she stood up and fixed her skirt and shirt properly.

"You two were asleep, on that couch, when I came in," Snape said.

"Oh," Draco replied.

"Where's Squiggles?" Snape asked.

"Who?" Ginny and Draco said in unison.

"My house-elf. I left her in charge of looking after you two," Snape said. "Squiggles!"

"Yes, Master?" came the elf's voice as she waddled in.

"I need a report on what has occurred here during my absence," Snape said.

"We didn't know there was a house-elf here! Then I wouldn't have had to cook!" Draco whined.

"I didn't tell you? Well, she was here the whole time," Snape said as he walked into the other room with Squiggles for a report.

"The house-elf was there the whole time and she didn't cook for us!" Draco cried. "How rude!"

"But if she had cooked for us I would've have never tasted your fantastic pancakes and figured out that you are such a wonderful cook," Ginny said as she grasped his hand.

"Good point," he said enjoying the compliments.

"So when exactly are we going to tell Severus," Ginny asked.

"Since he saw us last night he already has an idea in his mind. I don't know what he exactly interpreted of our position last night on the couch, but I think we should tell him soon just in case he has a couple nasty ideas we should put at rest," Draco offered.

"You just gave me some horrible images. But I agree with you," Ginny said as she shivered at the thought of the ideas ping-ponging in Snape's mind.

Snape entered a few seconds later and stood there awaiting either of them to speak up.

"So?" he egged on.

"Um, well, time spent alone with Draco made me realize he's not such a bad person. I mean he can cook very well and-" Ginny started.

"Oh, for crying out loud. I like her, she likes me, we want to get married, end of story," Draco said hurriedly and seated himself on the couch.

"Thank you Draco," Ginny said sourly and sat beside him.

"I see," Snape said. "If only we had paired you two up from the beginning of your Hogwarts years. Things might have gone differently. But marriage? Isn't it a tad too soon? Remember both your families are still alive. It will take a lot of convincing and you two are too young to be in love," Snape said.

"Told you,' Ginny muttered. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"May I inquire as to what you told him?" he asked.

"She said that you would think we were too young to be in love," Draco said.

"And I was right!" Ginny pointed out.

"But we are," Draco said as he turned to Ginny for help.

"Yeah!" Ginny added enthusiastically.

"I must converse with Albus first. Maybe marriage might help cure the brawl between your families," Snape thought.

"You sound like Friar Lawrence in Romeo and Juliet," Draco said.

"Huh? Who's Friar Lawrence? Who are Romeo and Juliet?" Ginny asked dizzily.

"I didn't know you were into muggle books, Draco," Snape said.

"Father didn't like them but mother often snuck some into my room for me. Shakespeare was my favorite," Draco said.

"It's a muggle book? What's it about?" Ginny asked.

"Well, there are these two equally rich and well-known families that hate each other. But one family's son falls in love with the other family's daughter. In the end they both die," Draco said.

"Wow, what a tragedy," Ginny noted.

"Yep. And the last two lines are: There will be no greater tale of woe, Then that of Juliet and her Romeo," Draco  said.

"Wow, so I'm guessing this guy Shakepee was also a poet?" Ginny asked. Snape and Draco chuckled.

"Shakespeare wrote stories in a poem-like way," Snape said accenting Shakespeare.

"Wow that must be hard. I can never get anything to rhyme. Did the families stop fighting?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, they did. But only until the very end," Draco stated. 

"I hope that doesn't happen to us!" Ginny prayed.

"No, that shouldn't happen. That story was quite melodramatic," Snape said. "Let me get Albus-"

"Hello, someone needed me?" said a floating head in the fireplace.

"Dumbledore!" Ginny said in surprise. 

"You have quite an uncanny ability to know when you are needed, you do know that Albus?" Snape said.

"Of course, Severus. I must always be on top of things! Now a marriage I hear? Yes, that should be a good idea. But let me speak to the Weasleys first. I do not think it should be a good idea for Lucius to know. He is still upset about Draco's side that he chose," Dumbledore said as he winked at Draco. "Molly,  and Bill might accept this fact easily. But the others will be quite a hassle. I will alert them instantly." Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire.

"Hope it goes well," Ginny mumbled as Draco pulled her into his lap.

"Anyone up for breakfast?" Snape offered as they went to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, I see the Weasleys have arrived. Please take a seat," Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you, Albus. Now why are we here?" Molly asked.

"Well, as you might have realized, Draco and Ginny have become quite fond of each other-"

"GINNY WILL NOT BE USED IN THE SAME SENTENCE AS MALFOY!" Ron bellowed as he stood up angrily.

"You just broke your own rule, mate," Bill pointed out. Ron shot a mad dog look at Bill and clenched his fists.

"Please calm down, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry but it is true. Young Ginny and Mr. Malfoy have fallen for each other." Dumbledore paused and let his words sink in.

"It's really true?" Molly said quietly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, good for her. She's finally found good in someone that was thought to be pure evil!" Bill exclaimed. "I'm happy for Ginny. Maybe Malfoy isn't so bad after all." 

Ron looked faint. The color had escaped from his face and he sat in his chair breathing heavily.

"Malfoy and Ginny?" he said in a tiny, squeaky voice.

"Oh, come on dear. Not everyone is as bad as they seem. Remember when Hermione was killed, Malfoy killed off half the Dark Side!" Molly recalled. As much as she had hated recalling the death of Hermione and reminding her son, she had had to do it.

"But mum! He's pure evil! He's teased and tortured Ron, George, Ginny, and I for years!" Fred whined.

"Yes, but he fought on the Light Side! Maybe he isn't all that bad. We should give him a chance," Bill chipped in.

Ron, Fred, and George sat silently. Then Ron spoke.

"Okay, you said they've fallen for each other," Ron said puking out the words fallen for each other. "You wouldn't gather all of us to tell us that tidbit of information. What else is going on?" 

"Well, if you must know, they plan on getting married!" Dumbledore said happily.

Ron fainted.

"Ron! Ronnie! Oh, my poor baby! Oh, Ron! Wake up! It's not that bad, dear! Ron!" cried Molly as she fanned her son and tried to wake him up.

"You're kidding, right?" Fred and George said in unison.

"No, I am not," Dumbledore said.

"Shouldn't they wait a bit? I mean they are quite young," Bill said.

"True, they are. But maybe them getting married would show that Slytherins and Gryffindors can get along," Dumbledore said, wisely deciding not to say that it might end the hatred between the Malfoys and Weasleys.

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea," agreed Bill. Molly nodded her head in agreement as she continued to fan Ron.

"Well, it's starting to sound a tad better. But I still find it odd that she found something special in Malfoy," Fred said distasted.

"I agree with Fred," George said.

"Good then you'll come to the wedding!" Dumbledore said jubilantly.

"Yes, we will be there. But as for Ron, I have no clue if he'll ever talk to me after I wed our daughter to Draco," Molly said trying out Draco's name on her lips.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**After soo many short chapters I've finally made it up to you guys with a 15 page chapter! So what do you think? Did the Weasleys give in too easily? They still have to get Ron to agree to the wedding! To agree or not to agree…that is the question! Lol! Hope u enjoyed the chapter! Tell me if anything went by quickly and if anything seemed abrupt. Remember Ginny and Draco have spent about 7 months with each other and they have lots of things in common so a love is likely to spring up! If you disagree tell me in a review! I'm so sad no one reviewed my chapter! Only ckat44 and Sara D! u guys rock! **

**There's so much more plot to this story! Please don't leave me now reviewers! Please review!**


	29. The Wedding

Ron's eyes opened slowly as he studied the room. Quickly he jumped to his feet.

"NO WAY IS GINNY MARRYING THAT MALFOY GIT!" roared Ron. 

"Ron, come on, give him a chance!" Fred begged.

"Yeah, he fought for our side!" George reminded him. 

"I DO NOT CARE! SHE IS NOT MARRYING HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!" Ron bellowed before stomping his way out of the room.

"I'll go knock some sense into him," Bill offered.

"No, dear. Maybe we should let Lavender have a go," Molly advised. 

~~~!~~~~

Ron walked over to the Gryffindor Table in a huff and seated himself next to Lavender.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lavender asked.

"My sister wants to marry Malfoy!" Ron cried angrily.

"Aw how cute!" Lavender squealed. Ron shot a glare at her and Lavender hushed.

"But come on, Ron! You've got to give him a chance! Remember when Hermione was…um…dead? He wiped out half of the Slytherins!" Lavender pointed out. 

Ron thought about his precious Hermione. How when she had been devoured by that foul creature Draco had killed nearly half of the Dark Side. But still, he didn't want to believe Draco could be good.

"I know, but I don't know if I can forgive him! I mean he teased me and taunted me all my life! Am I supposed to let that go?" Ron asked.

"Yes, give him a chance, Ron. For me. For Ginny," Lavender pleaded. Ron looked at her for a moment. He thought of what Hermione would say.

'Give him a chance, Ron. Let Draco show himself as the real Draco, not the dog on a leash that Lucius created. Give him a second chance to show his true colors,' Hermione's voice rang through Ron's mind.

"Fine," he surrendered. "Fine."

"Yes, you're the greatest!" Lavender squealed as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Lav-you're suffocating me," Ron wheezed.

"Oh, sorry," Lavender released him and they ate breakfast happily.

~~~Snape's House~~~

"Ginny! Draco! Get down here!" Snape ordered as he stood at the foot of the stairs. Ginny and Draco quickly dashed out of their room and slid down the banister landing right next to Snape.

"Speedy delivery! Now I want speedy news!" Ginny said. 

"Yes, but I'm feeling a tad tired from all this. I'm going to go take a nap then-" Snape began.

"You're not taking any nap until we know the news!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now cough it up!"

"Listen to the fiery one," Draco ordered. Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and awaited the answer.

"Your youngest brother took a long while until he finally gave in. The wedding is set for a few days from now," Snape revealed. 

"Oh my god! Yes!" Ginny cried as she hugged Draco delightedly. Draco smirked.

"When will we be able to buy the items for the wedding?" Draco asked. 

"How about today? There is a wedding square right next to Diagon Alley called Bride and Groom's Block. Just let us have lunch first and then we can go," Snape said as he led them to the food.

~~~SHOPPING~~~

"I've been here quite a few times with Mother. I know this place quite well so I can buy everything I need easily. Ginny, you can go with Severus. Is that fine?" Draco offered.

"You've shopped her a few times for whose weddings? Not yours I hope," Ginny said.

"Maybe," Draco said playfully. Ginny shoved him lightheartedly. "I'm just kidding. It was for mother's friends."

"Sounds good. We will meet at the Café in about three hours," Snape said and with that they separated and were off.

Snape led Ginny inside a bridal shop and instantly Ginny's gaze averted to this wondrous dress. She rushed up to it and ran her hand over the velvety fabric. 

"This one's perfect!" Ginny cried.

"Don't you want to try on others?" asked Snape.

"No, this one is fine. I'll go try it on," Ginny said as she changed into the dress with a swish of her hand. 

The dress was marvelous. It was of an elegant royal blue with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress was pinned up on some side to look like gentle waves rocking the ocean. It was quite tight and had an elegant blue bow tied around the waist and cocked on the side.

"You do look lovely in that, Miss," the owner of the store said.

"Please, Severus, can we take it?" Ginny begged.

"Fine," Snape agreed paying the owner. The dress was wrapped and placed in a bag and they were ready to go. 

"That's all I need, right?" Ginny asked.

"I believe so. Draco will be getting the ring and his tuxedo. Oh, yes, flowers!" Snape remembered as he led her into the flower store.

"It smells lovely in here!" Ginny stated as she looked around waiting for a bouquet to catch her eye. And finally one did. It was filled with roses, irises, daisies, tulips, and all sorts of delicate flowers. It was bought and Ginny and Snape made their way to the Café to await Draco's arrival.

Snape ordered them two butterbeers and they sat outside on the chairs. Minutes later, Draco arrived.

"Got everything?" asked Ginny. Draco nodded.

"I think you'll be quite pleased with the ring," Draco hinted.

"Oh, lemme see!" Ginny begged as she reached over for the bag. But Draco swung it out of her reach. 

"Nope, you've got to wait until the wedding," Draco said. Ginny made a puppy face and pouted while Draco chuckled.

"What's the extra bag for?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I bought Ginny some shoes," Draco said.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to buy some!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Check these out. See if you like them," Draco said as he handed her the bag. Ginny gingerly took out the box and opened them up.

Inside were the most beautiful majestic blue sandals. The heel wasn't that high and the strap had a beautiful flower adorned on it adding the sandals a touch of femininity.

"Oh Draco they're beautiful! Thank you!" Ginny gasped. "But how did you know?"

"Know what? I thought blue would look lovely on you," Draco said. 

"Oh," Ginny murmured as they finished up their butterbeers and headed back to Snape's house.

~~~! The Day of the Wedding !~~~

"Ugh." Ginny was fumbling with the zipper in the back of the dress when Snape walked in.

"Need help?" Snape asked as he walked over and quickly zipped it up then tied the bow around her waist cocking to the side like in the store. Ginny walked over to her nightstand, took out a little turquoise blue butterfly hairpin, and neatly tucked it in her copper locks.

"You look lovely," Snape commented. Ginny blushed and gave him a simple 'thank you'.

"I'm not quite sure how these weddings go," Ginny stated.

"Simple. I'll walk you down there then hand you over to Draco since your father isn't here. Then just go from there. Don't worry, everything will be fine," Snape said.

But what did he know?

He walked her down the steps slowly and gave her to Draco.

"You look marvelous," Draco whispered.

"And you look handsome yourself," Ginny replied as she got a good look at him. Black was really his color. It brought out his silvery blue eyes and his white blond hair. Ginny was practically drooling over him.

Dumbledore walked up to the front and the ceremony began. 

"We are here today to wed these two, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, in holy matrimony. The speeches may begin," Dumbledore announced. Ginny felt like groaning. Speeches? At her wedding? But soon she found out it wasn't really speeches.

First up was her mother.

"When you were born, I was ecstatic. You were my first little baby girl. After giving birth to so many boys, I was losing hope. But you were finally born. I looked after you day and night hoping nothing would happen to my only little daughter. You grew up so fast, running around chasing Ron with the stuffed spider, playing pranks on Percy with Fred and George. Before I knew it, you were heading off to Hogwarts and then finishing off your 6th year! I never knew that my youngest and only daughter would be the first to wed and at first I was quite reluctant. But all your life you made good choices, so I gave in. And I'm sure I'll be glad I did. I love you, Ginny!" Molly cried as she burst into tears and rushed to hug her little girl. 

Next was Bill, her eldest brother.

"I remember when you were little. I recall those nights when mum would stay up all night watching over you because you had a hacking cough and we would all be so worried because you were the only girl and the youngest. You grew up so fast and I sure wish I could've spent more time with you. I love you, Ginny, and I always will. I hope you're life turns out to be a great one," Bill ended as he walked up to her and embraced her warmly. 

Next came the twins in a shower of fireworks that scared her poor mother. Ginny giggled, she should've known Fred and George would do something like that. 

"So, Gin, what can we say?" they began in unison, telling Ginny they had probably rehearsed this. A huge screen pulled up behind Ginny and everyone turned around to face it. "When you were little we watched you scamper around home with only a little diaper strapped to your bootie," the continued.

The huge screen soon showed a picture of a little Ginny running around the Burrow clad in only her diapers. Ginny blushed and giggled as she watched Draco's face stare at the screen entranced. She giggled even more when Draco asked the twins to give him more pictures of Ginny like that.

"Then we watched you put Percy's room on fire. That was the highlight of your youth, or at least ours," they went on. The screen quickly changed to a picture of a room ignited in orange flames and a screaming Percy could be seen rushing out of the room, hair caught on fire. Ginny tried hard to hold back her tears for she had heard a few days ago that Percy had died in a Death Eater attack.

"Finally we watched you run Ron up the wall with your crazy idea to marry Malfoy. That was hilarious!" the said as the screen showed Ron fainting to the floor when he realized that Ginny was going to marry Draco. Ginny giggled and Ron turned a plum red which made Ginny giggled even harder.

"Now we're watching you get married to him and we're so proud that you choose a rich guy. You were always the smart one, Gin," the ended as the whole audience began to clap and laugh at the twins remarks and their video while the screen showed a picture of Ginny and Draco standing next to each other in their wedding.

The twins gave Ginny a double hug and sat down. Everyone hushed as Ron stood up and walked over to Ginny.

"Gin, when you were born I thought it my duty to take care of you and look after you at Hogwarts once everyone graduated. You were the only girl and I wanted you always safe and sound. Though I'm not to sure about you marrying Malfoy, I guess I'll just have to go along because you always made wise decisions. And I'll always try to be behind you, even if I faint a couple times in the process," Ron added as he hugged his sister and sat down by his mum. Ginny was crying softly by the end of all this

"Those were all lovely speeches. Now, do you Draco Malfoy, take Ginny Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Dumbledore.

Draco gazed at Ginny for a while. "I do."

"And do you, Ginny Weasley, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Dumbledore.

Ginny looked up at Draco. "I do."

"Does anyone object to this wedding?" Dumbledore asked. Instantly, Ginny went rigid. What if Ron objected? Would she ever marry Draco? Oh, god. 

"I object," came a very familiar voice from the very back of the audience.

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~~

**Cliffie****! He he im evil! Cookies to anyone who can guess who it is! I bet you can't! Do si do do! Please review! All my reviewers seemed to have disappeared! **

**Thank yous:**

**1. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Lol, Lucius is evil! Tickling! Thanks for the reviews!**

**2. BlueAngel90-Thanks so much for the review! I love reviews from new people!**

**3. Sara D-Thanks for the review buddy!**

**4. Cathy-They did? Aw shucks! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks so much to you guys! You rock! Please read and review! **


	30. Finishing Hogwarts

A/N- I'm not real happy with this chappie. As I had stated, I lost some chapters and this was one of them. The original I remember was real long but I totally forgot what was in it so this chapter is shorter than it's supposed to be. I'm so mad at me. How did I lose all of it? If it seems that I'm rushing I'm real sorry! None of these chapters were the originals! I had to re-write them so that's probably why they're rushed. Don't know. Thanks for sticking with the story! Enjoy!

Countdown: 8 more chapters to go after this one!

~!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I object," came a very familiar voice from the back of the audience. Ginny's mouth dropped.

"C-c-Colin?" Ginny stuttered.

"Yeah, me, Colin. Remember me? Because it doesn't seem like you remember any of your true friends from Hogwarts! Did you forget about us, Gin? About me and Luna? The friends that were actually there for you the whole time unlike this Malfoy git that suddenly wants to marry you? We were the ones that stood by you day and night when everyone was teasing you. Then when you were asked to come back to Hogwarts, to us, you said no. You wanted to stay with Malfoy! What kind of a friend are you? I'll tell you. You aren't a friend!" Colin cried.

Ginny stood there, frozen. It was true. For a while she had forgotten about Colin and Luna. She had gotten so absorbed in this little heaven of hers with Draco; she had forgotten her real friends. Tears dribbled their way down her cheeks and she ran inside the house. Draco followed her.

He found her on her bed, sobbing hysterically, face in her hands. 

"Gin," he murmured softly. She slowly raised her head from her hands and met his gaze.

"He's right, Draco. I had totally forgotten about him and Luna, my true friends that had been with me for a long time. He's right. I am a horrid friend!" she exclaimed and with that began to cry again. Draco took her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Gin, you're not a horrid friend. You just didn't want to go back to Hogwarts after the battle. You're a great friend. You cared so much about Colin you wanted to find him a remedy for his memory problem. You care, Gin. Don't let his words get to you. He's just jealous. He's always had a thing for you, but he was too shy to say so," Draco explained. 

"Really?" Ginny squeaked as she slowly lifted her head off his shoulders and looked at him.

"Yup. Now come on, we've got to go get married!" Draco said. Ginny giggled. She looked out the window, thinking it over, then slowly turned to face Draco and slid her slender hand into his.

Dumbledore had somehow managed to get Colin to complain to Ginny after the wedding. 

"Now, let us continue," Dumbledore said as Draco took out the ring and placed the turquoise wedding ring on her slender finger.

"It's beautiful!" she cried. 

"You may now kiss the bride," Dumbledore announced. Draco leaned in and placed his fine, thin lips on Ginny's pink, rosy ones. Instantly she was pulled into a world of passion. They soon broke loose and Ginny and Draco broke into laughter at the sight of Ron's disgusted face.

~~!~~~

Ginny slid down the banister the next morning only to bump into-

Colin. 

"H-Hi, C-Colin," Ginny stammered.

"Hi. Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. After I slept on it, I realized how mean I was. The only reason I ever did that was because, I guess, I was jealous. The first time I met you, you were so nice and pretty. But I was too shy to tell you. Then I saw how you fell for Draco and jealousy got the better of me. I'm really sorry. You're a great friend, Gin. And I hope you have a great life with Mal-Draco," Colin apologized quickly. Ginny was stunned. She thought it would've taken so much more time. But that was it. A few lines and it was all better. Ginny embraced him and Colin hugged her back.

"It's okay, Cols. Thanks. You're a great friend, too," Ginny said.

"I must get going back to school now. See you later!" And with that Colin flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Phew, that didn't take long!" Ginny exclaimed happily.  

~~!~~

The year passed by swiftly like the graceful fall of a leaf as it makes its way to the ground. Ginny had really become close to her Potions Master and regretted leaving his house and going back to the Burrow. Somehow, Ginny had taught Snape to be a bit looser and she had caused a dramatic change in his life. He was no longer the loathed, cold-blooded Potions Master. Now he was welcomed to laughter and smiles and happy students. Draco graduated top of his class and everyone erupted in claps as a thank you for he had really helped in the battle.

Ron graduated along with Lavender. Ginny burst out into the loudest applauding for her brother, who had made 3rd in his class. 

Draco took up the job as an Auror for they still needed to find the Death Eaters loose. 

Ginny took her last year at Hogwarts and spent enormous amounts of time with Colin and Luna. She had really changed the school for now mostly everyone got together after the news of her wedding to Draco got out. She graduated top of her class just like Draco and everyone applauded quite loud. The twins even set off fireworks reminding Ginny of her wedding.

Ginny studied to become a mediwizard/healer and got accepted in July. She now spent her time at St. Mungo's healing everyone. But she hated to walk inside because it always made her wish that somehow Harry and Hermione and all her friends could be laying on those beds instead of underneath the ground so she could heal them all better. Sometimes she ended up in too much sorrow and went back home, crying. 

Draco had always wanted kids of their own, but Ginny had told him to wait until they had both graduated. Now that that was done, he lost no time in making sure they would have kids of their own and even had a few nurseries built into their mansion that he bought newly near the Burrow and Hogwarts. It was an enchanting three-story house that reminded Ginny of those fascinating medieval castles in the muggle realm. There was a beautiful garden in front of the house where Ginny grew many different flowers.

One day while Ginny was walking to St. Mungo's, she collapsed.

~~~~!~~~~~

**Did anyone think it was going to be Colin to object? Cookies to anyone who thought so! Don't you just hate cliffies? *cackles evilly* HAHA! Lol!  Review so I can update! If this chapter was rushed, please forgive me! I'm tried my hardest to re-write it but I lost a lot of what was in the original chapter. I can't believe I lost all of those chapters! Me so stupid! Lol…**

**Thank yous:**

**1. Daisie-Yup, they just got married. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**2. Sara D-It's Colin! Thanks for the review!**

**3. ILUVRONWEASLEY-It wasn't anyone who was dead and it wasn't Lucius but good guesses! Lol, I wish I had that dress, too! Thanks for the review budders!**

**4. Cathy-I'm sorry that it seems that way. I think it's cuz when I rewrote all these chapters I was all stressed out because I had lost all of them. Thanks for sticking with the ficlet! Thanks for the review buddi!**

**5. BlueAngel90-Who did you think it was? Thanks so much for reviewing! I wish you had reviewed since the beginning I could use ****ur**** awesome motivation! Thanks a lot!**

**6. Wedgie Antilles-Lol! A new reviewer! I love new reviewers! You sound real funny!  Thanks so much for reviewing! **


	31. Getting Ready

"Mum, how do you think Gin's fairing?" Ron asked as he helped himself to another swig of pumpkin juice.

"She's fine, Ron. Stop worrying," Molly reassured him.

"Yeah, I bet her and Draco are having a wonderful morning in bed together," Fred said. Ron's face turned livid.

"WHAT!" Ron cried.

"Fred! Watch it!" Molly ordered.

"Shouldn't we invite her over? It's been a long time since we last saw her," George said, stuffing his face with bacon.

Ron looked around the house. Everything was so quite these days. Percy was dead from a Death Eater attack, Bill was off cracking codes, and Ginny was with Draco…hopefully not in bed. The twins no longer made so many experiments in the house. Everything was dead quiet. 

"I suppose we could invite her over. But she's fine," Molly reassured them.

But Ginny wasn't exactly fine enough for Ron's taste.

~~~!~~~

One day on her way to St. Mungo's, Ginny collapsed.

Draco felt a searing pain on his forearm. As his fingers traced the serpent on his forearm, he remembered what it was for. A thought quickly came to his mind, Ginny was in trouble. 

He quickly pulled on his coat and dashed out of the Ministry. He quickly made his way to St. Mungo's. He was about to go inside when he stopped and turned around. There on the floor sprawled, lay Ginny. 

"Ginny!" Draco exclaimed as he rushed towards her and kneeled beside her. "Ginny!" He shook her gently and she groaned. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open

"Wha? What? Where am I?" Ginny asked.

"You don't remember where you are? Did you get knocked out? Did you lose your memory?" Draco asked panicking. Ginny slowly stumbled to her feet and looked around.

"Oh yeah! I was going to work when I suddenly fainted," Ginny recalled.

"Why did you faint? Have you been drinking? Do you have a hangover?" Draco asked.

"No! Calm down! I don't know why."

"Then we're going to see a mediwizard."

"Fine. But nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you faint?"

"Good point." Draco dragged her inside and walked into a ward.

"Mr. Malfoy! What can I do for you today?" asked the healer.

"She fainted a few minutes ago. We don't know why though," Draco explained.

"Oh, I see. Drinking possibly?"

"I don't drink!" Ginny cried exasperated. 

"Hmm…have you two been in any…um…," the healer began.

"Physical contact? Yes. Now what's the point of this," Draco asked. 

"Well, one moment," the healer took out her wand, pointed it at Ginny's stomach, and muttered 'Pregnatus Findus'. (Just pretend that's Latin for pregnancy find, k? lol). Little blue sparks shot out from the wand tip. 

"Why did you just do that?" asked Ginny.

"It-it can't be! That spell finds out if you're pregnant or not. And the blue sparks means…means…you're…you're," Draco stuttered.

"What Mr. Malfoy is trying to say is that you're pregnant," the mediwizard stated. 

"WHAT!" Ginny cried. 

"When is it going to be due?" asked Draco while Ginny was in her state of shock.

"Some time around May," replied the mediwizard.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Draco.

"We c-can't tell," the mediwizard said.

"What do you mean you can't tell?! With all this advanced magic you can't tell whether we're going to have a girl or boy!" Draco cried.

"Sorry, but for all we know she could be having triplets!" The mediwizard joked. 

"Is she?" asked Draco.

"I don't think so. Now if that's all please exit." Draco took Ginny by the hand and walked her out.

~~OUTSIDE THE WARD~~

"I'm pre-pre-pregnant," Ginny stammered.

"All my life I wanted kids, but now I'm actually going to be a father!" Draco said.

"And I'm the mother," Ginny said awed.

"At least I hope I'm the father," Draco added suspiciously.

"Draco! Of course you are!" Ginny said.

"Just checking."

"How are we supposed to tell my family?" asked Ginny.

"You're taking care of Ron," Draco said.

"Okay, but we must tell them soon," Ginny said.

"And we must make sure my father never finds out or…let's just make sure he never finds out," Draco said. 

With that the couple made their way back home. 

~~!~~

"Why did you lie to them? You know we can tell whether it's a boy or girl and how many they're going to have!" said another healer as she entered the room.

"I don't think a Malfoy would have liked what I was going to tell him," said the healer that had been with Ginny and Draco. The new Healer shrugged and they continued to work.

~~!~~

Ginny was seated on the couch with Draco when an owl flew in. Ginny took out the note and read quickly.

"What is it?"

"You know how we have to tell my family soon? I think today is soon. They invited be over to the Burrow because they missed me and wanted to check up on me," Ginny explained.

"Remember: Ron is your job," Draco reminded her. They both Apparated to the Burrow.

"Mum! We're here!" cried Ginny as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ginny!" said Molly as she embraced her daughter firmly releasing her as the twins and Ron made their way down the steps.

"Ginny!" said the twins in unison as they gave her a double hug. Then Ron gave her one and they were all ushered into the living room.

"So, Gin, how's it been going?" asked Fred. Molly excused herself and went to get treats from the kitchen.

"Great, Fred," Ginny said trying not to gaze at any of her brothers in the eye. 

"You and Draco been up to anything?" asked Ron suspiciously. Ginny almost gave away the baby too soon with her too quick of an answer.

"Nope, no, nothing," Ginny answered quickly. "Where's Bill?"

"Off working with the goblins on some new case," Ron said. 

Molly walked in with a plate of cookies and Ginny quickly busied herself with a huge cookie. 

"So, anything exciting happened?" Molly asked. Ginny looked at Draco, who nodded. How many more questions could they take before they had to answer?

"Mum, Ron, Fred and George, we have an announcement," Ginny said as both her and Draco got to their feet.

"A divorce I hope," Ron whispered, but Draco heard him.

"What is it, Gin?" George asked.

"I don't think I can tell everyone in this room calmly," Ginny said looking directly at Ron.

"Who? Me? Go ahead, Gin. I can take anything," Ron bragged a bit unsure of himself.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Ginny whispered.

"What? Speak up, Gin. We can't hear you," Fred said.

"I'm pregnant," she said louder.

"Whose the lucky father?" asked Ron, not getting that it was Draco, or not wanting to get it.

"Draco, Ron. I'm pregnant with Draco's child," Ginny explained slowly. 

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE GET YOU PREGNANT?!" Ron bellowed. He walked up to Draco and smacked him right on the face. Draco staggered back taken my surprise. His lower lip was bleeding badly.

"Oh my god, Draco!" Ginny cried. "Here," she took a napkin and dabbed at Draco's wound.

"I'll go upstairs and wash my face up," Draco said as he made his way up the stairs quickly.

"Ron! How could you?" Ginny cried as she slumped onto the couch and began to sob. "You promised you'd give him a chance, Ron! How could you?"

"Aw, look Ron, you've upset Gin!" George said as he walked over next to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her.

"It's okay, Gin. Don't mind blow up over there," Fred said as he sat down on the other side and did the same as George.

"Why did you do that, Ron? Why don't you give him a chance! He's provided your sister with a beautiful house, money, and unconditional love! Isn't that enough?" snapped Molly. 

Ron was shocked at his actions. He fell onto the couch and looked at his hand.

  
"I did that?" he murmured. "God Gin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, Gin. I really didn't. I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me," Ron apologized.

"It's okay," Ginny said as she stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face. "But you've got to apologize to Draco."

At that moment Draco walked down slowly and stood by Ginny.

"Look, I'm sorry mate. I acted irrationally. I'm real sorry," Ron apologized.

"It's okay," Draco said looking as if nothing had happened at all.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Molly.

"They said they couldn't tell," Draco said.

"What? When I was having all my children they told me each time what it was. There's something wrong," Molly said.

"Oh well. I'm just so happy! I'm going to be a mother!" Ginny cried.

~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N-No cliffie this time.**** O wells. Hope u enjoyed! If it feels like I'm rushing, I'm so sorry! I'm trying not to but this is another re-written chapter so it's not the original which was so much longer. *sighs* I need to work on my tendency to rush things. Thanks for sticking with the story! Next chapter is the baby! If there is one…maybe there'll be a miscarriage! Who knows! Read on to find out!**

**Thank yous:**

**1. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Lol, glad u were "SHOCKED DUDE". I'm sorry that he apologized quickly! Me so sorry! Thanks for the review!**

**2. BlueAngel90-You're such a loyal new reviewer! You're not the only one who thought it would be Lucius! Don't worry! I wish you had reviewed from the beginning! You bring motivation! Thanks for the review!**

**3. Smileyface1314-Lol, sorry about chapter 27 evvey. I guess I went overboard but hence the PG-13 rating! Lucius will come soon! Thanks for the review!**

**4. Sara D-She's pregnant! Thanks for the review!**

**5. Cathy-If they thrashed 105 points, does that mean they made it? Lol, if they did congrats! It's not the end! It's going to be 38 chapters! I'm so sorry I'm rushing. I have a tendency to do that when I get nervous or really excited…sorry! Thanks for the review!**

**So sorry that I'm rushing everyone! I have a tendency to do that when I'm nervous or excited and I was so nervous and at loss when I lost all those well-written chapters that turned into this huge mess. *sighs* YOU ALL ROCK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	32. The Baby

"Where on earth is the chocolate mousse, Draco?" asked Ginny as she slammed cupboard doors and opened the fridge. Draco walked in dumbfounded.

"What is it?"

"Where's the chocolate mousse?" she yelled. "I want chocolate mousse!"

"We ran out of it, sweetheart," Draco replied.

"BUT I WANTED CHOCOLATE MOUSSE! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR!" cried Ginny. "YOU'RE AN AWFUL HUSBAND! I HATE YOU!" and with that she rushed into the living room, sobbing uncontrollably. Draco knew this was just one of her mood swings, but it still hurt when she said I hate you. Draco walked into the living room and embraced his sobbing wife.

"I'm sorry, baby," Draco whispered. Ginny stopped crying slowly.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. It's another one of my stupid mood swings. I hate them! I'm sorry Draco," she murmured. He wiped a tear from her face and she sighed.

Months had flown by and it was finally the May. Draco had done his best to stand by his wife through her love of pineapples, pumpkin juice, Jello, and chocolate mousse along with her various mood swings. Her family had occasionally stopped by along with Snape. Ginny had owled both Snape and Dumbledore along with Colin and Luna after breaking the news to her family. 

One day Draco walked back from home to find Ginny howling in pain on the couch. 

"Gin, are you alright?" Draco asked as he rushed to her side.

"I-I th-think it's t-time," Ginny gasped between her shrieks of pain.  

"Time? Time for what?" asked Draco.

"The baby!" cried Ginny angrily.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry sweetheart," Draco apologized.

"No time for apologizes!" cried Ginny.

"Oh, sorry. Can you Apparate?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and they Apparated to St. Mungo's. 

Ginny was placed in a white bed while Draco owled Snape, Dumbledore, and all the Weasleys including Bill.

They all Apparated into St. Mungo's at once and Molly ran inside the ward to her daughter. Ron sat outside with the twins and Bill thinking up of all the neat tricks, and code-breaking, and thing she'll need to live in _their_ world. Snape and Dumbledore discussed whether she would attend Hogwarts, Drusmtrang, or Beauxbatons with Draco. He had wanted her to learn French but decided that could be done at home. Then he thought about Drumstrang but knew that Ginny would have preferred if her child had been sent to Hogwarts like her whole family and Draco's.

A few hours later the baby was born. Everyone was huddled around Ginny peering at the new born baby girl. 

"She looks like an angel!" cried Molly as she cooed over her granddaughter. 

"You're right," Ron said. 

The little baby looked like Draco's twin. She had the fairest locks of golden white hair and the creamiest, heart-warming blue eyes that shimmered with the innocence of youth.

Draco was yanked into a corner by Snape.

"What?" asked Draco glancing back at his wife and newborn daughter. 

"I'm here to bring you back to reality," Snape said.

"This is reality! I have the loveliest wife and the most adorable new daughter!" Draco said.

"No, I mean your father. It's vital that you don't let him figure out or else you're whole family and your life could go away like that," Snape said as he snapped his fingers.

"Thanks Mr. Gloom Bringer," Draco mumbled.

"Be careful, Draco," Snape warned again. Draco nodded and they went back over to the baby. 

Everyone had left. Snape, Draco, and Ginny were the only ones in the ward now while Draco and Ginny debated over the name.

"How about Abigail?" asked Draco. 

  
"No, I want something exotic," Ginny said. 

"Oleander?" asked Draco.

  
"Isn't that a flower's name? That's cute. But still not what I want," Ginny said.

"You're harder to please than I thought," Draco mumbled. "How about Kerra-Chanelle?"

"A double name. That sounds good. Lots of nicknames and it's pretty cute. Now for a middle name. How about Aphrodite?" asked Ginny.

"Aphrodite?" Draco and Snape said in unison.

"Yes, it's a Greek Name for the goddess of love and beauty. Her Roman name is Venus. She had the son named Eros or Cupid as you might know better. He's the guy that shoots arrows to make people fall in love. Ring a bell?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah! The guy that's pink and red all over and carries arrows on his back!" Draco said.

"He's not pink and red!" argued Ginny.

  
"Well, anyways, that sounds lovely. She does look like a goddess," Draco said.

And that was how Kerra-Chanelle Aphrodite Malfoy became the cute new baby on the block.

~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N-So, do you like? I know it's short but I've given you so many long ones give me a break! Lol, review if you like or dislike! A big thing happens in the next chapter! BIG! Btw this story is going to be 38 chapters as I think I've said before! 38! So we're almost done! **

**Thank yous to the following budders:**

**1. Cathy-It's going to get sad soon! I just wanted to bring some joy into their lives before I ruin it all. Next chapter is sad! Thanks for the review!**

**2. BlueAngel90-There you go! The birth of baby Kerra! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**3. Wedgie Antilles-Nope, Ginny no slappy Ron.**** Lol, well, did u fall off your seat this time? Thanks for the review!**

**4. ILUVRONWEASLEY-No, you don't have to like Ginny. But why do you hate her? Yup, it's still 38 chapters in total! Thanks for the review!**

**5. Ckat44-Thanks for the reviews, buddy!**

**6. Yuii-YAY! A NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! Lol, sorry I love new reviewers! Ya, I guess you're right! That was a cliffie! Thanks for the review!**


	33. GoodBye Daddy

Ginny rocked Kerra-Chanelle gently in her arms and continued to gaze into her bluish grey eyes that reminded her so much of her husband. The baby began to gurgle and Ginny smiled as the baby opened and closed her hands slowly, then quickly. Kerra began to giggle and Ginny's smile widened at the tinkling sound of her daughter's voice, so soft, so harmonic. Ginny soon heard footsteps and a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. She turned around to meet a passionate kiss from Draco. 

"How's my wife and daughter doing?" asked Draco as he picked Kerra-Chanelle up and cuddled her against his chest. Kerra began to giggle again and Draco smiled.

"She looks so much like you," Ginny murmured. Draco nodded and began tickling Kerra's stomach earning more tinkling bells from his sweet daughter. Strands of blonde locks already adorned Kerra's little head for wizarding babies learned quicker and tended to grow hair quicker, too. Ginny gingerly twirled a golden strand looking at it lovingly.

"Go dress Kerra and take a day off work. I'll be heading to the ministry but they've allowed me to come back at around 2 pm to be with you and my little baby," Draco said as he kissed Kerra and Ginny on the forehead swiftly and disapparated to work.

"Come on Kerra! Time to get dressed!" Ginny stated as she placed Kerra back in the crib and picked out a pink sleeveless dress with little orange flowers and a little pink hat. She quickly dressed Kerra and gazed at her lovely daughter before making her way downstairs to eat. 

Ginny decided to talk little Kerra to the city park. She swooped her little walking Kerra into her arms and walked to the park.

When they arrived Kerra quickly aimed for the swings. She wanted to go high into the air and quickly. Kerra stumbled her way to the swing set and fell a few inches before she reached it. But she quickly pushed herself back onto her feet and gave Ginny a lopsided grin saying 'I'm alright'. Ginny smiled back at her daughter as Kerra climbed her way onto the swing. Kerra looked at the young boy besides her swinging his feet up then tucking them beneath him. Up, tuck, up, tuck. Kerra began to kick up and tuck up and tuck, more furiously, up and tuck, up and tuck, UP AND TUCK! But she wasn't swinging higher. She looked at her mum with pleading eyes and Ginny got up and began to push Kerra.

"Up, then tuck under, up, tuck, up, tuck," Ginny instructed her daughter. "Slowly, slowly, there!" Ginny released her hand from the swing and watched as her daughter joyously swung back and forth like the slow ticking of a pendulum. Then higher, higher, and higher. Kerra giggled happily and shook her little head causing her hat to drift slowly off her head and land at Ginny's feet. Ginny picked up the hat and sat down on the grass beside her daughter. 

Soon little Kerra tired of the swing and rattled the swing to tell Ginny to help her get off. Ginny carried Kerra into her arms and placed her at the top of a slide. Kerra held onto the sides tightly and peered over the end. She shivered and sat back up straight, peering at her mum frightened.

"Go on, Kerra. There's nothing to fear," Ginny reassured. Kerra looked at Ginny one last time before pushing herself gingerly. Her grip on the sides tightened as she sailed down the slide and bounced onto the floor. Kerra paused for a while, as if deciding whether that was fun or not, then began to giggle and stood back up again opening her arms wide awaiting for her mum to put her back at the top of the slide. Obediently, Ginny picked her daughter up and sat her down at the top. Kerra gave her a little, sugary, baby smile before pushing herself down. This time her grip on the sides wasn't as strong since she thought there was nothing to fear. She slid down much more gracefully and landed at the bottom with a huge grin. She went down about four more times before she stood back up and rubbed her little butt with her chubby hand indicating that her butt hurt from all the sliding. 

"Are you hungry, Kerra?" asked Ginny as she took Kerra's little, pink, plump hand and walked her over to the picnic basket. She had thought about inviting her family to help her take care of Kerra, but she didn't want to bother them. And Kerra had proven to be easier to take care of then Ginny had thought. 

!!!!!!!!!!

> "Draco, I think you might want to see this," David said.

"What is it?" Draco asked his fellow Auror. Draco eyes quickly fell on the paper that David held. 

"A recent Death Eater attack was issued on sunny Hogsmeade. There were only three Death Eaters but about fifteen wizards and witches were found dead. None of the Death Eaters were apprehended," Draco read aloud. He looked up at David, fear in his eyes. He was sure Lucius Malfoy had been one of the Death Eaters and he knew too well that he would soon find out about little Kerra-Chanelle. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny opened up the picnic basket and unfolded the cloth while Kerra chased a squirrel that had stolen her acorn. She unwrapped the turkey sandwich, took out Kerra's mashed potatoes, and took out Kerra's bottle full of orange juice. 

"Kerra!" Ginny called. Kerra glanced over at her mum, then back at the squirrel that was now pretty far away with her acorn, and ran to her mum. The squirrel seemed happier and wagged its tail as it raced up a tree trunk.

Kerra fell down on the tablecloth as she raced to her mum. She quickly pushed herself back into a sitting position and smiled happily as her mother handed her the mashed potatoes. She took out a plastic spoon, dipped it in the potatoes, and slowly fed Kerra. After a while she got the hang of feeding her daughter and gave her the orange juice while Ginny finished up her turkey sandwich. She watched adoringly as Kerra sucked on her little pink bottle gazing at the butterfly that landed on her little nose. She raised one hand to catch the butterfly but it ended up flying onto her little finger. Kerra looked at it closely and studied its little dots and stripes. Then she put her bottle down and got up. The butterfly flew away and Kerra chased after it. Ginny watched Kerra run around in circles chasing the little butterfly. Soon she lost interest in it and found a pretty daisy swaying in May's afternoon breeze. She tugged it out of the ground and ran back to Ginny with it. 

She stuck her hand out and waited for Ginny to take it.

"Thank you, Kerra. It's lovely," Ginny said as she took the flower and tucked it behind her ear. Kerra smiled and ran off to get another one. She held it out again and Ginny took it. Kerra pointed to her little ear and Ginny understood. Ginny tucked the flower behind Kerra's ear and handed Kerra her little pink pacifier. Kerra sucked on it joyously and collapsed into her mother's arms, tired from the day's events.

"A pleasure to finally meet my granddaughter," came a horribly familiar voice from behind Ginny. She turned around to meet-

!!!!!!!!!!

Draco felt a hot, burning spot on his arm and fear quickly hitched a ride on the train in his trail of thoughts. He quickly sped out of his office and paused outside of the building. 

"Where would I be if I was a little baby?" Draco thought aloud to himself. "Think…think…hmm…the park!" and with that Draco dashed to the park and arrived just in time.

!!!!!!!!!!

She turned around to meet Lucius Malfoy in person. 

"L-l-l-Lucius," Ginny stuttered. And at that moment Draco rushed in beside her. "Draco!" she cried as she quickly shot up to her feet and clutched Kerra close to her chest.

"Such a lovely child. But she's a girl. Won't do, must be a boy to uphold the Malfoy family name. Since she won't do, why don't we just get rid of her," Lucius growled. 

Ginny's eyes widened in horror as she backed away and hid behind Draco with Kerra squirming in her mother's arms to see her grandfather. Ginny whispered harshly for her to stay still and Kerra obeyed. 

"Father, it's me you want, so keep Kerra out of it," Draco snapped causing Lucius's gaze to avert to Draco.

"Ah, Draco. The boy that disgraced the Dark Lord by fighting on the Light Side and causing the death of about half of the Slytherins," Lucius snarled as he whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Draco's heart. But Draco already had his wand pointed at Lucius's heart, too. 

"What makes you think you can beat me, boy? You're a lousy, pathetic, father. This girl has weakened you. You have no energy left in you to cast an unforgivable if your life depended on it. Cast your wand aside and let me kill you quickly so no pain will be felt," Lucius ordered. 

"Never. I can beat you," Draco argued. "Crucio!" he cried. Lucius was taken by surprise and dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. But it quickly passed for he was used to the Cruciatus Curse.

"Ginny, take Kerra and leave. Remember I love you," Draco murmured before giving her a brief kiss and Kerra one on the forehead then standing to meet his father. 

Ginny blinked away the tears and debated between staying her and helping him or leaving to hide. After what seemed like hours, she decided to hide. She rushed behind a few bushes while Lucius was busy attacking Draco and watched from there cradling Kerra and giving her the pacifier so she wouldn't make any noise.

Lucius was older now but had had more training than Draco. Yet Draco was light on his feet. The outcome was obvious, wasn't it?

"Stupefy!" Lucius cried. Draco easily dodged it and sent one back at Lucius who dodged it barely.

"Crucio!" Lucius cried. Draco dropped to the floor, trying to shake off the pain. Ginny struggled not to go up and help him. She kept looking at Kerra's angelic face until Draco got back up. Kerra spat out the pacifier and began gurgling as if wanting to speak.

"Bye bye, daddy," Kerra finally said opening and closing her hand slowly. "Bye bye!" she said in her cute baby-like talk with sugar dripping out of every word. Ginny looked astonishingly at her daughter. It was a known fact that even wizarding babies didn't speak until they were a year old or so. 

"Kerra, daddy's still right there," Ginny whispered as she pointed to Draco dodging a spell. Kerra shook her head and repeated the phrase. Ginny sat there stunned, trying to interpret her little daughter's words.

"Avada Kedavra!" a male cried. Ginny's head shot up as she watched slowly. She got to her feet shakily and looked down at the body lying on the grass. 

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled an older new man and Ginny watched as yet another body fell to the ground, dead cold.

She made her way slowly to the other side to examine the dead bodies. 

Draco and Lucius lay dead side by side and Snape stood in the clearing.

"Oh my god, Draco!" Ginny cried as she dropped Kerra slowly on the floor and speed to Draco's side. 

"Draco, wake up! Draco! No, don't go Draco! You can't! What about Kerra! What about me! You can't go, Draco, no, you can't. No Come back! Come back! No, no no," Ginny cried as she laid her head on Draco's chest and sobbed hysterically.

"No, no," she whispered hoarsely. "No, not my Draco. Not him. He was so young. What about me, Draco! Come back! What about Kerra! You can't do this to me, no Draco, you can't. No, no," Ginny got up and placed her head in her hands, sobs racking her body heavily. She shook her head crying out.

"No, no! Not Draco! No! No!" She cried. Snape walked over to her and embraced her slowly. Ginny looked up at him with her blood shot eyes, then looked back at Draco.

"Why?" she cried meekly. "Why Draco?" Snape looked at the girl remorsefully, pitying the poor red head that had seen so many deaths in her life.

Kerra walked slowly over to Draco and hugged him. Ginny looked at her little daughter and gave her a watery smile. She walked over to her and sat down beside her and Draco. 

"See, daddy bye bye," Kerra said slowly. She cocked her head to the side and gave Ginny a sweet, buttery, baby smile. Ginny smiled back a weak, watery smile and hugged her daughter to her chest, rocking herself back and forth.

"What is she talking about?" Snape asked. Ginny looked at him quizzically, then remembered what he was talking about.

"I don't know. Before Draco died," Ginny began. "Draco's dead! No, Draco! My baby! No!" she burst into tears again and Snape helped her up. 

"Come on, let's get you home. We can talk about this later," Snape said. Ginny nodded. She looked down at Draco once more and knelt beside him, Kerra now nestled in Snape's arms.

"I love you, too, Draco," Ginny whispered before placing a brief kiss on his lips and Apparating away with Kerra. Snape gazed at the two bodies. He couldn't help but let a tear drop its way down. Draco had been such a good lad; he didn't deserve to die when he had so many years ahead of him with his wife and new born daughter. 

"Have a good afterlife, Draco. You deserved the best. I'll find someone to take care of Ginny and Kerra for you, don't worry. Enjoy your peaceful rest," said Severus. He owled the Aurors to take Lucius's body and then heaved Draco into his arms and Apparated with him to Draco and Ginny's house.

!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N-sobs poor Draco! I'll miss him! sobs If you didn't get who killed who in this scene, don't worry. It will all be cleared up along with Kerra's little speech and predication. Hope you're enjoying the long chapters! See, all the happiness suddenly came to a halt! All the cheery moments were leading up to this. I told u something big was gonna happen!**

****

**Thank yous:**

****

**1. Cathy-For my new fic im co-writing w. my friend and she doesn't write long chapters like I do. I'll try to make them longer, thanks for reviewing it! And thanks for reviewing this story! Did you think the happiness would last any longer? I just love tragic stuff too much! Thanks!**

****

**2. ILUVRONWEASLEY-See Lucius came back and destroyed it all! You're probably so happy right now that Ginny's sad. Lol, the diaper thing was soo funny! Thanks for the review!**

****

**3. Wedgie Antilles-Yup, chappie 38 is the last chapter! The nurses weren't telling Ginny and Draco the gender because they thought Malfoy's wouldn't like it if they had a girl. Thanks for the review!**

****

**4. BlueAngel90-I know! I want Kerra as my daughter! And you were right! The good things came to an end! Thanks for the review!**

****

**5. Sara-Five minutes before? Wow, lol. Thanks for the review!**

****

**6. Smileyface1314-Why was having the baby weird? Nope, I wanted an even amount of chapters and I wasn't able to stretch it out until 45. Maybe I'll change and make it 40 chapters. Thanks for the review!**

****

**7. Ckat44-Thanks for the review!**

****

**So far it's 38 chapters. But I'm worried that I rushed the last chapter. Not sure. Eek. Thanks for the reviews everyone! You all rock!**

****

**BTW PLEASE CHECK OUT A NEW STORY I'M CO-WRITING WITH FROZEN IN TIME! IT'S CALLED DARK ABYSS OF HER SOUL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**


	34. Raising Kerra and Ginny

Snape found Ginny in a mess. She was lying on her bed, sobbing wildly while Kerra sat on the floor beside her idly. Snape had just come back from burying Draco's body at Hogwarts as Ginny had instructed.

"He's gone, Severus! He's all gone!" cried Ginny as she hopped to her feet and embraced her old Professor. "Why did he go?" she cried. "Why? Why?" 

Snape tried to console her, but he was of no use.

"Ginny, control yourself. You may grieve, but not this much!" Snape cried as Ginny walked dazedly around her room, crying nonstop, grabbing onto objects so as not to fall, and acting as if she was drunk with grief.

"It's not fair! How am I supposed to live? How am I supposed to raise Kerra? Oh, Severus no! Why Draco? Why! God why!" Ginny wept. 

"Why?" her voice was a mere whisper now, a hoarse whisper. Her energy had died down. She slumped to the floor and leaned on her bed grabbing the sheets and holding them close to her. Kerra waddled her way over to Ginny and sat in Ginny's lap, hugging her mother.

"Oh, Kerra. My poor baby! How am I supposed to raise you fatherless? How? Oh god Draco! Why! Whhhyyy!" cried Ginny as she hung on to her daughter and wept onto the sheets once again regaining her drunken grief.

"Miss Malfoy ple-" Snape began.

"Miss Malfoy? He's gone! Draco's gone! I'm Ginny now. No more Draco! Draccoo!" Ginny screeched through her tears. Snape sighed and shook his head.

"Ginny, please control yourself! You're a mess!" Snape pleaded.

"Draco is all gone, Severus. All gone," Ginny said slowly as she looked up at Snape. "He's gone off somewhere. AND I WANT TO JOIN HIM!" Ginny cried as she flung her daughter to the floor and raced out the room and into the kitchen. Snape picked up Kerra and raced after her.

"God, I wasn't made to chase after kids," Snape mumbled as he opened the kitchen door to find Ginny playing with a knife.

"Put that down, Ginny. You don't want to do this," Snape said.

"Why not? Draco's gone! He's all gone! There's nothing else to live for!" Ginny cried as she looked at the shiny tapering knife.

"What about Kerra, Ginny? What about her?" Snape asked as he placed Kerra carefully in Ginny's lap. Kerra looked up at her mum with her unfaltering baby smile.

"K-kerra," Ginny whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, Kerra. You can't leave her alone, Ginny, you can't. What about all your friends?"

"I have no friends!" Ginny sobbed.

"No! You do! Colin Creevey! And Luna Lovegood! What about them? What about your family? Molly and Bill and Fred and George and Ron," Snape counted out. "What about them? Do you want to leave everyone, Ginny? Draco wouldn't want you to do that. He would've wanted you to go on taking care of Kerra and raising her up to be a wonderful little girl," Snape said. It seemed his heart had softened a lot over the years for him to be here telling a Gryffindor that people cared for her.

"My fri-friends and my f-f-family. And K-K-kerra," Ginny said dazedly. "Th-they care? D-do y-you c-care about m-me?" Ginny asked Kerra. Kerra nodded happily.

"D-do y-you c-care about m-me, S-severus?" asked Ginny as she looked up at Snape. He was taken aback by the question, not suspecting it to arrive in the conversation.

"Of c-course, Ginny. Why else would I be here?" He heard himself saying. 'What has gotten into me? I've softened up so much!' he thought to himself.

Ginny slowly stopped crying and stared directly in front of her out the window and into the garden. The smell of the roses and the May breeze wafted into the room and Ginny heaved a sigh. She looked at her professor with her puffy, red eyes into his fathomless, black eyes and smiled slowly.

"Thanks professor," she whispered hoarsely. Snape held out his hand to help Ginny to her feet. She laid her slender hand in his which reminded her of the wedding. She felt the tears gathering up ready for another go at the slide down her cheeks, but stopped herself. Snape helped her up to her feet and up to her room where Ginny laid Kerra in the nursery with her pacifier and stuffed baby monkey to sleep.

"Your welcome, Ginny," Snape found himself saying to her as they walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

"Are you going to stay with me?" asked Ginny sadly as she plumped down on her bed and hugged her blue pillow to her chest.

"Unfortunately I won't be able to spend tomorrow with you but I may stay for the night," Snape replied. 

"Excellent. You can have the guest bedroom D-d-Draco built right across mine," Ginny said, tears racing down her cheeks again.

"Thank you," Snape said. Ginny looked out the window and the room sat in silence for what seemed like numerous hours.

"I'm acting like such a child," Ginny said as she turned around and looked at her professor.

"No, you're just grieving. I understand that you and Draco had a very profound relationship and I know how it feels to lose someone close," Snape said, his voice wobbly now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about your wife and daughter. That was such a sad tale. I'm so sorry," Ginny apologized.

"It's okay. It's the past now. One must learn not to dwell on those memories, they can only cause aching," Snape advised.

"You're sounding like Dumbledore," Ginny giggled.

"I've been around him for god knows how many years. I'm surprised I haven't grown a beard, gotten silver half-moon glasses, and started having a twinkle in my eye," Snape added humorously. Ginny smiled.

"Oh, but you do have the twinkle," Ginny said.

"Great. Might as well call me Dumbledore Jr.," Snape said trying to get Ginny to laugh or smile a bit more. It worked, Ginny's mouth slowly curled up into a smile.

"Severus, why didn't Draco transfer some of the pain to me by using that snake thing on our arms?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe he didn't have enough time, or maybe he forgot. I told you it's quite a difficult thing to transfer the Killing Curse's pain," Snape said.

"Oh yeah. But still, I could've helped. He could've been here, right by, his breath tickling my neck, his eyes twinkling with depth, his blond hair so soft and silky between my slender white fingers," Ginny murmured as if in a trance. She imagined Draco besides her doing all those things. She sighed.

They stayed up for numerous hours until the night squeaked into the sky and drowned the city in darkness. They both said their good-nights and headed to sleep.

The next morning Snape woke up and walked over to Ginny's room to find it empty. He headed inside Kerra's room and found Ginny sleeping in a rocking chair with baby Kerra in her arms wide awake. Snape walked over to Ginny ands hook her slightly. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she sat up straight, gazing around the room and taking in her surroundings. When her eyes fell upon her daughter, she remembered yesterday and she began to cry.

"Dra-dra-dra-Draco!" she sobbed. "He's gone!"

"Ginny, you cried your heart out yesterday. And there's no way I'm going to allow you to do it again today," Snape snapped, getting back to his usual grumpy self

"Now get up. We have to talk about the funeral and who's going to take care of you and Kerra while I'm busy at Hogwarts," Snape said as he pulled Ginny to her feet.

"O-o-okay," Ginny choked back her tears. "Just let me dress Kerra and myself up and we'll be down in the kitchen in a second." Snape nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"N-now what to d-dress you up in," Ginny said as she picked out a lilac dress with little daisies on it and a purple ribbon. Wizarding babies grew in size quite quickly for Kerra already resembled a one year old. But when she would soon stop growing and continue growing again at around the age of 2 or 3 at a normal rate. Ginny dressed Kerra in her little lilac dress and tied her soft, silky, oh so much like Draco's white blonde hair with the purple ribbon in a fountain like hairstyle. Ginny pulled on khaki pants and a ruby red tank top that said paws off and walked downstairs with gurgling Kerra in her arms.

"Severus?" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Snape raised his head inquiringly.

"Is it okay if I don't have a funeral?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, of course. But are you sure that's what you want?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now who's going to take care of me?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I was hoping you had someone in mind," Snape said.

At that moment there was a pop in the room and a blond haired boy dashed up to Ginny, hugging her.

"Gin! It's been such a long time!" cried Colin. (Did anyone think Draco had come back to life?)

"Colin! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you. So, where's Draco. And what's Snape doing here?" Colin said as he eyed Snape suspiciously.

"Colin, Draco is dead," Ginny said, biting her lower lip so as not to cry.

"What? How?" asked Colin worriedly.

"Oh, Colin, it was horrible!" Ginny sobbed. Colin embraced Ginny and patted her back.

"Its okay, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright," Colin reassured her.

Snape had taken Kerra from Ginny so she wouldn't get smushed in all the hugs.

"Is that Kerra? She's adorable," Colin said as he released Ginny and tried to change the subject. "Hey, Kerra. How are you doing?" cooed Colin as he tickled Kerra's tummy getting Kerra all bouncy and giggly in Snape's arms. Snape was about to puke from the cuteness of it all.

"I got an idea, Ginny," Snape began. "How about Mr. Creevey can take care of you while I'm at Hogwarts. I'll explain what he should do and what happened. Mr. Creevey if you'd please step outside with me. Ginny, take your child," Snape said as he handed Ginny little Kerra (or not so little now) and walked outside with Colin.

"Come on, Kerra. What will it be today? How about strawberries and a warm bottle of milk!" Ginny said as she blinked back tears and started heating Kerra's milk.

! Outside !

"I can't believe he's dead," Colin said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, the news came as a shock to her, too. You should've seen her. Crying hysterically, flinging Kerra to the floor. She was about to kill herself, too. She had a strong bond with Draco. Such a sad event. He was such a good student and, from her reaction to his death, a wonderful husband," Snape explained as he remained standing.

"H-how did he c-come to die?" Colin asked, sorrow washing over him.

"In a duel with his father. It seems that Lucius found Ginny and Kerra at the park and was about to attack them. Draco sensing something wrong, came immeadietly. He bid Ginny to hide herself and Kerra and dueled with his father. Even though Draco was young and light on his feet, his worries for Ginny's safety must've weighed him down. But Lucius, having been trained longer in the Dark Arts, was able to kill Draco with the killing curse. He was about to go for Ginny and the child when I killed him," Snape told.

"Wow, poor Ginny. Poor Draco! He died to save Ginny. He must've really loved her," Colin said, bowing his head a little and shaking it. "But, but, you saved Ginny. You killed Malfoy so he wouldn't get to Ginny. Why?"

Snape sighed. He knew this question was to come up someday.

"In those months that you, Harry, Draco, and Ginny were under my watch I learned many things. One is that things aren't always as they seem. Ginny and Draco seemed to have a perfect life, but I figured out that it was actually worse than I had expected. Another thing I learned was to not judge people by their houses or their appearances. Since Ginny had been placed in Gryffindor with the rest of her brothers, I thought she was going to be a nuisance. But she proved to be quite strong in potions and very likable. And the same with Harry and you. I guess I was holding out all those grudges from James against his son. I hope he forgave me," Snape sighed.

"I cannot believe I just told you all of that. I must be getting softer than I thought," Snape said.

"You seem like a very likable person, too, professor," Colin said.

"I am no longer your professor. Call me Severus," Snape said. Colin nodded.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Snape said.

"Ask away, Ginny savior," Colin said with a touch of humor.

Snape growled. "Ginny is in need of someone taking care of her and Kerra. I am afraid that I cannot, having classes about to start in a month. I wonder if you can take care of her until she's ready to be on her own. Her family seems to be busy. Molly with Ron, the twins with their shop, and Bill with his job, so you are the only one available. Will you take it up?"

"Of course! I'd love to! Is Kerra the baby's name?" asked Colin, having not been there when the baby was named for he left after the baby was born.

"Kerra-Chanelle Aphrodite Malfoy I believe is her name. Quite long, but it does have a lovely ring to it," Snape said. He didn't like to think of babies, it reminded him of his dearest daughter, Roxanne, the one that threw herself off the balcony after her mother's death.

"I shall be leaving now to inform the Weasley family of the loss. There shall be no funeral since Ginny did not want one. Good day," Snape said as he was gone with a 'pop'.

Colin sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's Snape?" she asked, holding the bottle to Kerra's mouth.

"He left. He asked me to stay here with you, is that alright?" asked Colin.

"I suppose so. Did he tell you what happened?" Ginny said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Yes, he did," Colin said.

"Oh, this is Kerra-Chanelle," Ginny introduced, raising her knee where the baby's head lay so he could get a better view of her.

"Lovely child," Colin commented.

"Oh! I forgot to ask Severus something!" Ginny said as she jumped to her feet, cradling Kerra.

"He's gone now, I don't know where he is," Colin said.

"Aw shoot," Ginny said. "I've got to get a hold of him."

"Why don't you owl him?"

"Good idea!" Ginny cried. "Here, hold Kerra!" She nestled Kerra in his arms and fled to Draco's owl's room. She fed the owl and cooed it to come with her to the kitchen. She took out a fountain pen and began to scribble away.

_Dear Severus,_

_I forgot to tell you of an odd event the day of Draco's leaving. Before he died, Kerra began to speak. She said: "Bye bye, daddy, bye bye." And when I told her that he was still alive she shook her head and continued to repeat the phrase. A few moments later, Draco died. I'm quite mystified by this and I was wondering if you could clear that up for me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ginny Weasley-Malfoy_

"There, all done!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She had actually done that?" Colin asked as Kerra tugged at his golden hair.

"Yes, it was quite odd," Ginny said as she rolled up the letter and tied it to Draco's owl's foot.

"Send this to Severus, Darren," Ginny said as she pet the owl and opened up the window. She watched it fly away into the distance before walking over to Colin.

"So, I guess I'll have to show you your bedroom and the house. Come with me," Ginny said as she walked out of the room, Colin following her with Kerra gazing up at him in his arms.

After a tour of the huge house, Colin dropped down on his bed in his room.

"So, what are your plans? Do you work?" asked Colin.

"Yeah, at St. Mungo's. I come back early at around noon so I can be with Kerra. When I'm out I usually place Kerra with mum but now that you're here, you can take care of her. Unless you work of course," Ginny said.

"Actually I do. I'm an Auror. But they've given me a break for a while so I can stay with Kerra, if that's alright with you," Colin said.

"Sure that's fine," Ginny agreed. "Tomorrow I'll go back to St. Mungo's and you'll stay with Kerra. Perfect. Well, somewhat. I still can't grasp the fact that I'll wake up tomorrow to a lonely bed and Kerra will be raised fatherless." Colin watches as Ginny's eyes tear up and some roll their way down her pale cheeks.

"Aw, come on, Gin! He died to save you! You should be proud of him! Now stop this nonsense crying! He would want you to be brave and raise Kerra! Come on now, let's go play with Kerra at the park," Colin quickly regretted mentioning the park.

"Park! That's where he died! I don't want to ever go there again!" she cried as she rushed up to her bedroom. Colin sighed, looked at Kerra in his arms, and went after her. 

"I'm s-so s-sorry, C-Colin," she mumbled. "So s-sorry." Colin had placed Kerra in the crib and Ginny embraced him.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shhh," Colin comforted her, rubbing her back rhythmically and soothingly.

! Two Days Later !

An owl fluttered into the window in the evening and landed on Ginny's shoulder.

"Darren! Is it from Severus?" Ginny asked, hope glimmering in her eyes. Darren nodded.

"Colin! Severus has sent me a message!" Ginny cried. Colin came through the kitchen, a pacifier in Kerra's mouth and a banana in his hand.

"Well, go ahead, read it!" Colin said as he sat down beside her.

"It reads:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have spoken to Albus about this and we have come up with the only conclusion possible: Kerra is a Seer. Usually the ability to predict things and see visions skips a few years and we traced Draco's and your ancestry and found that Draco's great-great grandfather was a Seer, and a very good one at that. Albus and I shall visit you in perhaps an hour from when you receive this owl and we shall perform several tests to figure out if Kerra is indeed a Seer. Until then_

_Yours Truly,_

_Severus Snape."_

"Wow, so you're new baby could be a Seer? How cool is that?" Colin said as he looked at Kerra. "So, Kerra, can you tell me if I'll be rich and married to a hot babe?" he asked the baby.

Kerra blinked and wrinkled her nose, then cracked a butter smile.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Colin cried. "Hmm…do you mind if I interrogate your child about my future?" Colin asked. Ginny giggled.

"No, Colin, I don't. But I wonder if I could've prevented his death had I known Kerra was a Seer," Ginny pondered.

"Come on, Gin. Fate has its own way and gets its way," Colin said.

"You sound like Dumbledore," Ginny giggled.

"Great!" Colin groaned. "Now, getting back to the little one. So, what does my future have in store for me? Any kids of my own?" he asked.

Kerra gazed up at the ceiling then back at Colin. Colin took it as a nod.

"I'll take that as a yes! Boy or girl?" he asked. "Am I going to die soon? If I wear the purple socks will my mother get mad at me? If I throw away my black suit will dad get mad?" he asked. 

"Colin, give Kerra a break! I don't even think she understands you!" Ginny said as she took Kerra into her arms and cradled her.

"Fine. I'll have a chat with you later, okay?" he whispered into the baby's ear.

"Colin!" Ginny snapped.

"Calm down, Gin!" Colin said. Then whispered into the baby's ear. "I'll even offer you money! Now how does that sound?"

Ginny swatted Colin on the arm playfully and they both chuckled happily, awaiting Severus and Albus.

An hour later, as was stated, two 'pops' invaded the silence and both awaited men were there.

"Ah, Mr. Creevey, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore acknowledged. Ginny bit her quavering lip at the mention of Malfoy.

"So sorry to hear about your loss. But I'm sure you'll get on with life. He was a good lad," Dumbledore said. Ginny nodded gloomily.

"So, if you don't mind we'd like to use the Potions Lab," Snape said. Ginny agreed, not finding any point to argue, and all five of them made their way into the lab.

"Wow, this place is wicked!" Colin said.

"Thanks. Draco wanted it built. He always loved being down here and messing around with the potions. Once he found one that allowed him to conjure up strawberries dipped in chocolate whenever he wanted. So he surprised me with a bunch of them. They tasted delectable!" Ginny remembered.

"Okay. The only way to test it is using this potion," Snape said. He pulled out a potion from his pocket. "You can give it to Kerra. Then, she should give us some prophecy, whether it is a small or big revelation," Snape explained.

"Then why don't we give this to all the Seers so they can all predict something and we can try to fix stuff up here?" Ginny asked.

"Because it only works when it's the first time testing someone to see whether they're a Seer or not," Snape explained.

"Oh," Ginny said. She took the bottle into her quivering hand and slowly got Kerra to drink it down. Kerra swallowed and looked up at Ginny with big cream blue/silvery eyes. Ginny felt her heart melt. Her daughter looks so angelic!

A few seconds later Kerra started to gurgle. Then her gurgling rolled into words. And that soon rolled into a prophecy.

"What a small one brings in

A big one can take out

What is an end to one

Is the beginning to another"

Everyone looked quizzically at Kerra. What kind of a prophecy was that?

"Well, for one thing, she is a Seer. As for the prophecy, that might take a while to figure out," Snape said.

"Now I know why this potion is only given once. It isn't worth using it so many times if the prophecies don't make sense!" Ginny snapped angrily.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, patience is they key! Maybe more clues will come our way soon and we will unravel this little four lined prophecy of Kerra's. For now, get some rest," Dumbledore said as he tickled Kerra and give her a kiss on the forehead. "What a sweet, beautiful, little baby. I'm sure she'll bring joy to all of us."

And with that Snape and Dumbledore were gone.

Lucius's body had been buried in a graveyard and Snape had not been charged for his murder because he was only protecting Ginny and Kerra and avenging Draco's death.

Molly, Fred and George, Ron, and Bill came over to mourn for Draco. It lasted for a few hours. Ron was even slightly remorseful. Molly wept over her lost son-in-law and the twins and Bill were just silent and grave.

! A few months later !

So that's how it was for a while. Ginny worked and Colin watched over Kerra until noon, feeding her, playing with her, changing her, and hoping for a less riddled prophecy to pop out of her mouth.

Soon, Colin had to go back to work as Death Eater attacks were spotted and Ginny stayed home with Kerra for a while until noon when Colin would come back.

Kerra was growing up quickly, being a wizarding child. Her blond locks full in lustrous curls to her pale shoulders and her and cinnamon sprinkles decked her cheeks and nose delicately.

She soon began to walk and Ginny and Colin's rushing footsteps raced their way through the house in what seemed to be an endless search for Ginny's toddler. Soon, Kerra lost her drive to race around the house, and became a much more quiet and observant child.

Months rolled into a birthday for Kerra. All the Weasleys were present along with Snape and Dumbledore. Confetti, a screaming child (not including Ron), and lots of deserts made a wonderfully joyful day! There was great gaiety and festivity that day. All sorrow was forgotten for one day. At the age of a year and a half not only was she walking, but she was talking, too. They were baby sentences like 'where you going?' and the famous 'can me have cookie?'

Colin had been a great help. Ginny and Colin began sharing a room when Ginny found herself in a watery mess because of her tears that seemed to never run out. She would lay in her bed, her milky, moon white finger tracing the outline of Draco's body in the moving picture on her nightstand. Colin would come comfort her and she would find herself waking up in the morning in Colin's warm arms. Colin had changed a lot over a year. His hair was longer, almost to his shoulders, and his blue eyes were electrified with life and depth. He reminded her so much of Draco as did Kerra.

He reminded her so much of Draco.

Maybe enough to partially take Draco's place, for no one could wholly take Draco's place, in Ginny's heart? But could Colin possibly partially take **Draco's** place?

**A/N-So, do you guys think he could take his place? You'll figure out in the next chapter! I hope you liked the chapter! 15 pages! That's pretty long! Please review!**

**Thank yous:**

**1. Smileyface1314-Kerra is a few days old.She's a wizarding baby. Lol, evil? Lol, thanks for the review!**

**2.ILUVRONWEASLEY-Lol, Draco had to leave. Thanks for the review! Have fun in ****France****.**

**3. BlueAngel90-Well, I was going to save him but I needed him to die! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**4. Sara- That wasn't the end though! The end is going to be a bit happier hopefully! Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming for enthusiasm! You all rock! Thankies!**

**Btw FF won't let me do little borders between things so I'm sorry if that confuses you or anything. If anyone knows a solution, please tell! Thanks!**


	35. A New Beginning

**A/N-From now until the end of the story or when I decide to reveal what the prophecy meant, I shall be posting it in the beginning of the chapter. Cookies to anyone who can figure out what it means!**

**Enjoy!**

**"What a small one brings in**

**A big one can take out**

**What is an end to one**

**Is the beginning to another"**

* * *

Ron and Lavender had gotten married a few months after Kerra's first birthday. Lavender had told Ginny that Ron had been having a few breakdowns every time he glanced at a photo of Hermione. So, though it had been unusual to Ron, Lavender had thought it would be good for Ron if he got married and she proposed the wedding. The wedding had been a small gathering at Hogwarts. They had also been expecting a child. Their baby son had been born on February 14th, Valentine's Day, and a few months before Kerra's birthday in May. His name was Stephen Cade Weasley. Lavender had wanted Stephen but Ron had argued that Cade meant pure and that was lovelier than Stephen. Finally they decided on Stephen Cade Weasley. He had the flaming red hair and Ron's green eyes. He is so cute! as Ginny had put it simply.

Ron and Lavender brought Stephen over sometimes to play with Kerra. But when he was a baby, Kerra got bored of him drooling and rolling all over the place. However, now that she had turned two he was a year older and it was much more fun to play with him now that he could walk and babble a few sentences.

Molly now had a larger family at the house since Lavender and Stephen had moved in. Ron had found a house but he was still making arrangements. Bill still didn't want to get married and the twins were too busy with the joke shop.

Kerra was now a walking, talking two year old. She was more demanding: take me to the park! I want cookies! Dress me up, mummy! Colin, give me juice!

Ginny had had a hard time teaching her manners and she blamed her child's stubbornness on Draco's side of the family. But soon Kerra became much politer when she learned she got things easier that way. But Ginny could never look at Kerra without remembering Draco and when she looked into Kerra's eyes she could almost never say no to her daughter. Ginny rarely went to the park because it reminded her too much of Draco's death and whenever her daughter wanted to go there she sent Colin with her and she stayed at home.

Colin, Stephen, and Kerra had just come back from the park and Ginny was waiting on the couch. Ron and Lavender had gone to fix up the house and had dumped Stephen on Colin and Ginny. Ginny loved looking after Stephen because he reminded her so much of her red-headed family that she missed, especially Percy who had died in a death eater attack and even Charlie and her father once in a while.

"Kerra!" she exclaimed as her daughter raced into Ginny's open arms and cuddled close.

"Mummy, can I watch a movie today? Stephen wants to watch one, too," Kerra asked, cocking her head to one side, her blond curls adorning her adorable face. Stephen, holding Colin's hand, nodded.

"Sure, Kerra and Stephen," Ginny said. Ginny had decided to allow muggle items in her house. TVs, microwaves, clocks, phones, and things like that decorated rooms. It had taken her a while to get used to using all the items but Colin had helped her, his dad being a muggle.

"Can I have some snacks, too? Ooo, can I have popcorn!" Kerra exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sound of the word. Stephen's eyes widened, too and Colin thought he was about to drool.

"Yes, but only if you eat the apple and watermelon slices, too, okay?" Colin said. Colin always made sure Kerra was in shape since Ginny could almost never refuse her daughter's pleas.

"Okay!" Kerra cried and with that raced upstairs with Stephen waddling up the steps holding Ginny's hand who was to put in the movie.

Once Kerra and Stephen, her Cinderella movie, her buttery popcorn, and her apple and watermelon slices were all settled down in her room, Ginny and Colin sat down in the living room. Even though Stephen was a boy, he was too young to hate Cinderella, him being only a year old. Kerra's crib had turned into a small baby blue bed with dream clouds ornamenting the sheets and pillow. The room had been painted baby pink along with a wooden floor. A lavender circled rug was placed right near the bed. A nightstand with a lamp and a notepad with lots of doodles was nestled between the bed and the dresser. A window was on the far left side and Kerra loved to look outside everyday. In front of her bed was a two-shelved bookshelf filled with books and with a TV on top. Near the bookshelf was the closet. Two little bean bag chairs were placed in front of Kerra's bed and that was where she and Stephen sat now, watching Cinderella quietly.

"She's so angelic," Colin said.

"Mhm."

"Gin, are you planning to raise her fatherless her whole life?" Colin asked. Ginny gazed at Colin curiously. Was he hinting something?

"Um, well, I never thought about it. You've been with me for a while so I sort of got used to thinking-erm- well, that you would be here the whole time, so Kerra wouldn't be raised fatherless," Ginny spilled. Colin cracked a smile.

"I'd love to always be here, Gin," Colin said. Ginny knew he was hinting at something, and she was almost sure she knew what. She waited apprehensively for him to go on.

"Gin, I've been with you for two years now, taking care of Kerra and you. And I feel really welcomed and loved here. I'd love to stay with you and Kerra forever. And there is a way to do this, but I'd understand if you're not ready for it yet. Gin, I've been thinking about this for a long, long time, and, well, Ginny, will you, erm, will you, umm, will you m-marry me?" Colin asked.

Pindrop silence.

Ginny took a deep breath. She really liked Colin. He was sweet, funny, and cared for her a lot. But, Draco was still in her heart and she wasn't sure whether she was ready for a new marriage yet. But, maybe Colin could keep her mind off of Draco for a bit, for a healthy bit. She needed to stop thinking about Draco day and night. It was getting unhealthy. Maybe Colin would do her some good. She needed a male always there for her.

Minutes passed.

Ginny knew she was probably killing Colin, causing him to wait all this time for the answer. She had finally made up her mind.

"Sure, Colin, I'd love to," Ginny replied. Colin sat there, frozen. He hadn't expected that answer. He had expected something along the lines of 'I'm not ready yet' or 'give me more time'. But this was perfect!

"Really, Gin? You're okay with it and all?" Colin asked, astonished.

"Y-yea. I-I think I'm r-read for a c-change. I m-mean I can't keep you h-here forever h-helping me r-raise Kerra and all. I t-think it would be great if I m-married you," Ginny stuttered. 

"Oh, Gin!" Colin cried as he hugged Ginny warmly. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and stayed there for a while in his warm embrace.

A few minutes later Colin let her go.

"We've got to tell my family," Ginny said. "What about yours? Dennis, your mum, your dad?"

"Ginny, my mum died in the war. Dennis, who just recently graduated from Hogwarts leaves with my dad. I already had told them today when I took Kerra and Stephen to the park that I was going to ask you to marry me. They thought it sweet and they're fine with it. All we have to do is tell your family," Colin said.

"Tell us what?" came Ron's voice.

Ron and Lavender had arrived to pick up Stephen. They usually Apparated or flooed in.

"Ron! I wasn't expecting you at this time!" Ginny said as she jumped to her feet.

"Tell us what, Gin?" asked Ron again.

"Um, Ron, why don't I tell all of you at the same time? I'll go get Kerra and Stephen and we can go over to the Burrow," Ginny said as she fled up the stairs, grabbed Kerra and Stephen's hand, and walked back down.

"Whatever you say, Gin," Ron said as Lavender picked up Stephen and they all Apparated to the Burrow, including Colin.

'Pops' were heard in the living room and Molly and the twins rushed in.

"Oh, Ginny! I wasn't expecting you! And Kerra! My, isn't she a pretty granddaughter!" Molly cooed as she picked up Kerra and nuzzled her.

"Mum! Don't kill the girl! She's our only niece!" Fred cried. Molly gave him glare and placed Kerra back on the floor.

"Our turn to kill her!" George cried as he picked the girl up and twirled her around. Kerra giggled and embraced her uncles.

"Who wants a cookie!" said Fred.

"Fred! Don't spoil the kids!" Lavender and Ginny chorused.

"Wow, do all mothers think alike?" asked George.

"What a surprise," Molly said as she picked up Stephen who was now crying because he wanted a bottle of milk.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I had an announcement we would like to discuss," Colin piped up.

"Well, sure Colin. Why don't we all take a seat and I'll bring in some treats. Lavender, dear, should I make Stephen a bottle?" asked Molly, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, please and thank you!" Lavender said.

"No problem," Molly replied.

"Mummy, why are we here?" asked Kerra, looking around. She had been to the Burrow a few times but only for important occasions like Ron's wedding announcement, the birth of Stephen, and when Ron and Ginny had come to mourn Hermione and Draco's deaths with their family.

"We need to tell grandma something," Ginny said.

"Okay!" Kerra said as she climbed into Ginny's lap.

Molly walked in with a tray of cookies and Stephen, who had been sucking on his baby bottle, ran for the cookies along with Kerra.

Ginny and Lavender sighed and shook their heads simultaneously, freaking out Fred and George.

"If I ever get married, my wife is going to be different," Fred announced. Ginny and Lavender laughed.

"Mummy is different! Or daddy wouldn't have married her!" Kerra said. Everyone gazed at Ginny, whose face paled at the word daddy.

"Hush now, Kerra," Molly said as she placed Kerra in her lap and sat down.

"Gin, are you alright?" asked Colin. Ginny seemed out of it for a while, then suddenly shook her head as if to awaken herself from her deep thoughts.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Ginny said. "Just drifted off a bit."

"That's alright, dear. Now, what was this important announcement?" asked Molly as Kerra bent over and grabbed another cookie. Colin glanced over at Ginny and they both rose at the same time.

"I remember last time this happened. Ginny was going to get…married!" cried Ron as he jumped to his feet.

"Gin? Are you really planning to get married again?" asked Fred.

"NO WAY IS SHE GETTING MARRIED AGAIN!" Ron bellowed.

"Now, dear, calm down! Let Ginny and Colin speak," Molly said indicating with her hand for Ron to sit down.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said, looking nervously at Ron as he slowly seated himself down next to Lavender. Lavender handed him Stephen, hoping he would calm down in front of his only son. Stephen looked up at Ron curiously, shrugged, and continued nibbling on his cookie.

"So, what's the announcement?" asked George.

"Well, Fred and Ron were on the right track," Ginny mumbled.

Silence.

"Dear, are you planning on getting married again?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I suggested that we should get married. And Ginny accepted," Colin said.

"Gin, you just got married three years ago!" Fred said.

"I know, I know! But, guys, I need to take my mind of Draco for a while. I can't go on forever mourning his departure and forget to live life! I have a daughter to raise, and I'm not going to raise her fatherless! Colin has been a great help for the past two years and Kerra knows him well! I think marrying Colin would be good for me because it'll keep my mind occupied so I don't pine over Draco day and night and forget to live. Yes, sure, I should be sad about him. But I can't go on forever mourning. I have to think of Kerra's future. Mum, Fred, George, Ron, Lavender, I really want to marry Colin and I think it's a great idea. Will you all support it?" Ginny asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Molly looked at George who looked at Fred who looked at Lavender who looked at Ron. And all Ron did was gape.

"You really think this is for the best?" asked George. Ginny nodded slowly.

"Then I'm all for it," Fred said.

"Me, too," George chimed in.

"Count me in, Gin," Lavender said.

"Me, too, honey," Molly said.

Everyone stared at Ron and for a moment, everything was silent again.

"Count me in, too, Gin," Ron finally sighed. Ginny took a deep breath as a huge grin tugged at her lips and she found herself hugging Ron.

"What about Bill?" asked Ginny.

"We'll tell him through a letter again. I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Molly reassured her.

A 'pop' was heard in the room.

"Hey! Ginny! I thought I'd find you here! I'm so sorry I haven't visited you in a while! Inheriting the Quibbler from my dad and being a writer for the Daily Prophet fills up a lot of time, you wouldn't know! So, how are-wait, did I interrupt something?" Luna rambled on.

"Luna! It's so good to see you!" Ginny cried as she embraced her friend.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Gin," Luna replied.

"Luna, what do you think of me getting married to Colin?" asked Ginny.

"Hmm, Colin? What about Dra-oh yeah, sorry about that by the way. Anyways, that sounds nice! Another wedding! Now Kerra won't be fatherless!" Luna said. Kerra sat up straight at the mention of her name and stopped nibbling on the cookie.

"I like Colin," Kerra said merrily.

"Great! Then it's settled. Ginny and I are getting married in a few days!" Colin said as everyone began to congratulate them.

Luna told them all how her father had died and she had inherited the Quibbler. Then she told them how she had also become a writer for the Daily Prophet and how her schedule had been so busy. She had visited Ginny a few times, but only a few. Ginny missed her friends from Hogwarts. She had been able to keep in touch with a few, but some fled off to Romania and Bulgaria and all these places to play Quidditch or pursue childhood dreams.

! Five Days Later !

Ginny breathed in as Luna zipped up the zipper on the back of the wedding dress and helped Ginny put on her shoes. Everything had been planned and Ginny was glad that Ron didn't go nuts like he had last time she had announced that she was getting married.

Every minute that ticked by Ginny wondered if she was doing the right thing or whether she was hurrying into something. Her fondness of Colin had grown over the years and he had been such a great help. Luna kept telling her to stop worrying and that Draco would've wanted Kerra to be taken care of and raised properly with both a mother and father.

Snape, Dumbledore, all the Weasleys including Bill, Lavender, and Stephen, Kerra, Luna, Dennis, and Mr. Creevey were all seated outside. Snape again handed her over to Colin.

Speeches were given as Ginny stood by Colin, worrying the whole time. The speeches brought tears to her eyes again. Finally Colin gave her a beautiful diamond ring.

And Dumbledore announced them husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N-Yay! She's married now! Again! Lol. If the story is happening too quickly or you think something's wrong, or even if something's right, please tell me in a review! I'm really bad at writing how time passes over a period of a year and I've been trying to work on it. Don't know if it worked or not. Please tell me! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Rock on!**

**Thank yous:**

**1. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Sorry, he did. Well not completely but he is now married to her. Sorry. Yay! I surprised you with Kerra's special seeing ability! Thanks for the review!**

**2. Wedgie Antilles-Well not really completely replaced but they are married now. Thanks for the review!**

**3. Smileyface1314-Lol, long chapters equal reviews! Like yours! Thanks for the review!**

**4. BlueAngel90-I'm swowee but Draco had to go! Lucius had to come after him sometime. Thanks for the review!**

**5. Cathy-Yay I love when I surprise my readers! Thanks for the review!**

**6. Sara D-It's okay! Thanks for telling me how to place a border! U rock! Thanks for the review!**

**Well everyone only this chapter then THREE MORE and it's OVER! Eek! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	36. Another Small One

**A/N-From now on whenever I say all the Weasleys I'm also referring to Stephen and Lavender since they are Weasleys now, too. Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!**

**"What a small one brings in**

**A big one can take out**

**What is an end to one**

**Is the beginning to another"**

* * *

Ginny and Colin were happily married that day. Everyone was glad Ginny had been able to get over Draco's death. Snape thought she never would from the way she had acted the day he had stayed with her. But luckily, Colin had helped her through.

The prophecy that Kerra had recited had been forgotten by all except for Snape and Dumbledore. They continued to survey the wizarding world waiting for something. The fact that Kerra was a Seer had slipped from Ginny and Colin's minds to the back of their minds.

It had been recently posted in the Daily Prophet that Remus Lupin's body had been discovered somewhere on Hogwart's ground, dead. Everyone had forgotten about Remus and everyone felt guilty that they had failed to remember such an important friend. The mourning lasted for a while, but like everything else, it ended.

Soon came Kerra's third birthday. Stephen, all the Weasleys, Dennis and Mr. Creevey, Snape, and Dumbledore attended the party which had been held at the park no matter how much Ginny had argued.

A few days later Kerra was over at Ron's new bought house with Stephen and Ginny and Colin were left alone at home.

"Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell my family? Does your family already know?" asked Ginny.

"My family knows already. But we should tell your family real soon. If we don't, well, you can deal with Ron," Colin said. Ginny giggled. It reminded her of the day Ginny had to tell Ron that she was getting married then later on that she was pregnant.

"Sure, I'll deal with Ron. Why don't we go over today? I know everyone's home for this week so everyone will know at the same time," Ginny said.

"Great idea. Let's go," Colin said.

"Wait, Ron isn't home," Ginny remembered.

"Then we can tell him when we go to pick Kerra up," Colin suggested.

"Okay, I hope he doesn't get too mad," Ginny prayed as they Apparated to the Burrow.

! The Burrow !

"Mum!" cried Ginny as she walked into the living room. Molly came rushing in.

"Ginny! Colin! How nice of you two to drop by! Bill! Fred! George!" cried Molly.

"What now, Mu-Ginny!" cried Fred and George in unison as they raced up to their sister and embraced her.

"Colin!" they said and they both hugged him tightly, too, leaving him gasping for air.

"Mum, I was busy!" came Bill's voice as he walked down the stairs. "Ginny! Colin! It's so nice to see you two!" Bill said as he embraced his sister.

"You're not going to hug me, too, are you?" asked Colin.

"No," responded Bill. Colin sighed and Ginny and the twins chuckled. Bill shrugged and they all sat down.

"So, what's the news this time, Gin? Any kid? We've been dying for another grandkid. Preferably a boy so we can test things out on him," Fred said.

Ginny and Colin froze.

"Ginny?" Molly said. Ginny shook her head and snapped out of her frozen state along with Colin. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. Actually, it's great news! Exactly what you two wanted," Ginny said pointing to Fred and George.

"Gin's having a baby," Colin revealed.

Silence.

"That's wonderful!" Molly said. "Another grandkid!"

"I hope it's a boy!" Fred and George said.

"Great, Gin. We'll be there for you," Bill said.

"A boy or girl?" asked the twins.

"We didn't ask. We wanted it to be a surprise," Ginny said.

"That's fine, dear," Molly said. Ginny smiled. They had taken it so well! But how was Ron going to take it?

"We've got to go pick up Kerra now and tell Ron. You guys took it so well, but I have no clue what Ron's reaction will be. Just in case it's the same as last time, get St. Mungo's ready for a patient," Ginny said. Colin looked horrified and the whole family burst into laughs.

"Don't worry, Colin. I'll make sure Ron doesn't kill you," Ginny teased as she grabbed Colin's arm, waved goodbye to her family and Apparated away.

! Ron's House !

"Ron! We're here!" Ginny called. Ron, Lavender, Stephen, and Kerra all came out of the kitchen.

"We were making cookies. How are you two?" asked Lavender, picking up Stephen who had been busy wiping off the dough on the couch. Kerra, on the other hand, licked off the dough and ate it, then raced into Ginny's arms.

"Fine, thanks. Actually, we have something to tell you two," Ginny breathed. Ron raised an eyebrow and Colin gulped.

"Oh, an announcement! How exciting! A child perhaps?" Lavender squealed.

"How does everyone know?" Ginny asked, turning to Colin.

"Another child?" Ron said in a fathomless tone. Colin swallowed and Ginny nodded.

"Is that a good or bad look?" Ginny asked.

Silence.

"Congratulations, Ginny!" Lavender squeaked as she placed Stephen in Ron's arms and embraced Ginny. Ginny murmured a small 'thanks'.

"Well, I knew it was going to come sooner or later that you were going to have another child. You always loved children. I don't find any reasons that state that I should be bad at the fact that you're having a kid, so I'm happy for you! Congratulations, Ginny," Ron finally said. Colin breathed a sigh of relief and Ginny embraced her brother happily.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're not mad this time! Everyone took it so well! I already told the rest of the family. You guys are the best!" Ginny said.

"Now, as for Colin, I'm going to have to have a talk with him. Maybe he should start spending the night with us. Maybe every once a week, or maybe ever day! Yes, that would be perfect. That way we won't have so many nieces and nephews wondering around," Ron said seriously. Colin looked horrified again and Ginny paled.

"R-really?" Ginny murmured.

"No, of course not! I was just kidding, mate!" Ron said as he slapped Colin on the back playfully. "You guys spend all the nights you want together. Just don't share any of the details with us, okay?" Ron said.

"Okay, Ron. I'm glad you took it so well!" Ginny smiled. Ron shrugged and picked Stephen up from the floor.

"We ought to be going now. We've got to get ready for the baby and all, build another nursery. I think D-draco already had built several, though. Anyways, bye bye!" Ginny said as she grabbed Kerra and Colin's hand and they Apparated off. 

"I'm so proud of you honey! You did great!" Lavender said as she cheeked Ron.

"Great. Now, can I have my promised cookie?" Ron said.

"Sure," Lavender replied as she led him into the kitchen.

"Mummy, h-how come daddy g-gets a cookie?" asked Stephen, putting his hands out pleadingly for a cookie.

"Because if he didn't blow up like he did last time Ginny told him she was having a child, he would get a cookie," Lavender explained.

"H-how did you know aunty Ginny was having a baby?" asked Stephen. 

"Molly popped into the fire a few minutes before Ginny and Colin arrived," Lavender said.

"Well, can I have a cookie because I didn't blow anyting up?" Stephen asked, putting on puppy eyes.

Lavender laughed. "Sure Stephen. You and daddy can both have cookies."

! Months Later in January !

A nursery had already been built by Draco so all Ginny and Colin did were choose the colors the room was to be painted, choose sheets and pillow covers, and any other decorative needs.

Soon a baby blue and green room was painted. They weren't sure if it was going to be boy or girl but Ginny had a feeling it was going to be a boy and Kerra went on all day singing: My new baby brother is coming soon! So Ginny and Colin thought it was going to be a boy.

"COLIN!" gasped Ginny as she collapsed on the couch, clutching her stomach in pain and agony. "COLIN!"

"What?" Colin said as he raced in with Kerra. "Is it time?" asked Colin.

"I think so," Ginny breathed. They all held hands and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

! St. Mungo's !

Minutes later the whole Weasley family, Dennis and Mr. Creevey, Dumbledore, Snape, and Colin awaited outside the ward while Molly was the only one allowed inside.

They all waited patiently and anxiously the arrival of the new child and Colin was admitted in first.

Ginny lay in bed, exhausted, and in her arms lay a healthy new born baby boy. He had strands of fair hair and the happiest brown eyes, unlike Kerra's which were blue, full of emotion, and had a hint of grey. He gurgled and Colin smiled.

"He's adorable," Colin said.

"Yup, he looks just like you!" Ginny said.

"Except for the eyes. He's got your chocolate brown eyes," Colin noticed.

"Yup. What are we going to call him? Devon? Ooo, I like that name!" Ginny said.

"Great! Then Devon Creevey it is!" Colin stated.

"What about a middle name?" asked Ginny.

"Hmm…how about Achilles? He's a famous Greek warrior who had fair hair, too," Colin said. (Achilles is pronounced: A-kill-ease)

"Sounds lovely! Devon Achilles Creevey," Ginny said trying out the name on her tongue.

"Excellent," Colin said.

An hour or two passed as the rest of the families cooed over the new boy. Kerra hopped onto the bed near her mother and also stared her new brother.

But when Kerra peered over at her brother, Devon turned his head away from her and began to cry. Kerra, startled, began to cry, too. Snape took Kerra outside and the family spent their time hushing the baby.

But why had Devon done that?

* * *

**A/N-There's a little something to think about! It'll be answered in the next chapter! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the long chappies I've been posting lately! **

**Thank yous:**

**1. ILUVRONWEASLEY-Lol, sorry no creepy fortune teller is going to do that. Thanks for the review!**

**2. Idako Tsukiru-Yay I'm so glad you're back! Thanks so much for the review!**

**3. Yuii-Thanks for the review!**

**4. Smileyface1314-Omg ****ur**** so close to knowing what the prophecy is! Thanks for the review!**

**5. MikiBaby-Yay ****ur**** back! Oh, I'm sorry I skip points of view. I'll try to pay more attention. Thanks for the review!**

**6. Sara-Thanks for the review!**


	37. First Came Hatred, Then Came Harmony

**Prophecy:**

**"What a small one brings in**

**A big one can take out**

**What is an end to one**

**Is the beginning to another"**

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of description. Not a lot, but I needed to explain Kerra's feelings without speaking. But please read the paragraphs because you need to see how much Kerra suffered and it's part of the story! So please read them even if they look long and scary.**

**Important Note: This is the chapter before the last! NEXT CHAPTER is the LAST one!**

* * *

! CHAPTER BEFORE !

But when Kerra peered over at her brother, Devon turned his head away from her and began to cry. Kerra, startled, began to cry, too. Snape took Kerra outside and the family spent their time hushing the baby.

But why had Devon done that?

! END CHAPTER BEFORE !

* * *

Ginny and Colin had both been shocked and confused by that incident. Everyone had been mystified. Snape and Dumbledore both had an idea about why that had happened though.

"Why did Devon cry?" asked Ginny.

"Hatred," Dumbledore responded quietly.

"Hatred? How could he know what hatred is at this age?" Colin asked.

"He probably sensed that Kerra wasn't of the same blood as he was," Snape explained as he walked in holding Kerra's little chubby hand as she curled a lock of blond hair.

"But-but-but that's impossible! He's a day old! How can he sense that?" Ginny blurted out.

"He must be a wizard then," Dumbledore said. Devon, who had stopped crying now, was sleeping peacefully in Ginny's arms.

"My baby can't hate Kerra just because she has a different father! I won't stand my child to turn out like that!" exclaimed Ginny angrily.

"Ginny, dear, calm down!" Colin said. "I'm sure it will wear off."

And that was what was told to Ginny every time she fretted about how Devon was going to think when he grew up. 'I'm sure it will wear off'.

But it didn't.

Devon was brought home and shown the nursery. Kerra thankfully understood that since she was now a proud four year old and her brother was but a baby, he would have more of his parents' attentions since he needed more help. And that was fine with Kerra. She liked being older and helping out. She liked knowing what to do while all her brother did was gurgle and cry. She ran about during errands for her mother: fetching the bottle, getting an extra diaper, that sort of stuff, her blond locks bouncing on her shoulder as she raced about the house.

She still had this fear of Devon. Kerra never went too near Devon because she didn't want him to cry. She didn't want him to turn his back on her and look away and cry. She didn't want her baby brother to cry because of her. She loved him, even though he didn't love her.

A year passed and it was soon Devon's first birthday. Kerra wore her favorite pink princess dress with ruffles and a pink tiara lay nestled in her blond curls. Devon was quite joyous until he saw Kerra. He had learned to string together small sentences and his favorite was: 'I don't want Kerra here. I hate Kerra.'

Kerra never let it get to her in front of her parents. But when she was in bed at night, she would start to cry. She knew Malfoys were supposed to be strong from all the stories her mum told her, but she couldn't. She would imagine Devon's chubby little baby face and the image would blur suddenly because of the raindrops cascading her pale face in the moonlight of the window. She loved Devon, but why did he hate her so much? He had once said because she was a Malfoy and they were evil. Ginny had gotten so mad, fury echoed in her eyes and anger rocked the floors, but Colin had calmed her down and Devon had never said it again unless he was alone with Kerra.

"Happy Birthday Devon!" Kerra shouted. Devon looked at her with pure disgust.

"Why she here? I don't want Kerra here! I hate Kerra! Kerra, out! Out! Out!" Devon cried.

Kerra looked at her brother, remorse filling her creamy pastel blue eyes. Her eyes were like oceans as the tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Devon. I d-didn't m-mean to ruin your p-party!" Kerra cried as she rubbed her eyes with back of her hands and ran upstairs to her room.

"Much better," Devon said. Ginny looked at Colin and rushed upstairs to her tearful daughter.

! Kerra's Room !

"Kerra?" Ginny whispered. "Are you here?"

"Mummy?" Kerra whimpered. "Oh, mummy!" she cried as she raced into her mother's arms and wept.

"Why does he hate me, mummy? Why? I love him! Why does he hate me so much?" Kerra wept. "Why do I have to be a Malfoy, mum? Why couldn't I be a Creevey? Why, mum?" Kerra whined as the tears ornamented her mother's shirt.

"Kerra-Chanelle Aphrodite Malfoy! Don't you dare ever ask to be something other than a Malfoy! You should be proud of yourself! You've been such a great sister to Devon! He's so little, Kerra. He doesn't understand. And no more nonsense about not wanting to be a Malfoy, understood? Your father was a wonderful person and I loved him with all my heart. And I m-miss him so much!" Ginny began to weep meekly.

"Draco, wherever you are, I hope you're happy where you are, and I want you to know we miss you terribly! I love you, Draco! And I always will!" Ginny cried suddenly.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, dear?" Ginny said as she stifled a sob and wiped off her daughter's tears.

"Is daddy watching us?" she asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, daddy is watching us, love. And he wants you to be strong for him. So you're going to go back down there and we're going to party and have some cake! Okay?"

"Mummy?"

"Yes, love."

"Can I have two slices of cake?"

Ginny laughed. "Sure, Kerra. Come on."

Ginny took Kerra's hand they walked back down to the party. Ginny hoped that Devon would soon grow out of it. All the doctors had said it was just a phase and soon he would respect Kerra as a sister. Ginny hoped soon was really soon.

Kerra got her two slices as she had wanted and Devon had been quiet the whole time.

But he continued to hate her for quite a while.

A year rolled by and Kerra turned five. Devon was invited to her party at the park. She strolled by the very spot where Draco had died and laid down right there. She had stared up at the sky, and had murmured, in a soft whisper barely audible: "I love you, daddy. And I'm glad I'm a Malfoy."

Devon turned two and things still had not changed. Since Devon spoke more now the fights were longer and ensued in lots of stomping, banging doors, and crying.

Kerra tried to be strong. She really did. But she couldn't. Why couldn't he accept her for whom she was? Had Draco's life been like this, too?

More and more these days as Ginny told stories about Draco's struggle to fit into Hogwarts and not follow in his father's footsteps, Kerra understood why everyone had feared Draco and why so many had hated him. It was just like her and Devon. Devon hated her because she was a Malfoy. And to all, Malfoys meant Lucius and Lucius meant Death Eaters, which meant Voldemort.

Kerra finally mucked up the courage to ask Devon why he hated her so much. She knocked on his door, and when she got no answer, she walked in. Devon was seated on his beanie bag chair, reading.

"Hi, Devon," Kerra said. Devon looked up from his book slowly.

"Why are you in _my_ room?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, Devon. Devon, why do you hate me so much?" Kerra finally said. Devon looked up at her curiously.

"I already told you! You're a Malfoy! And they're evil!" Devon said disgusted.

"Well, is mummy evil?" asked Kerra.

"No, mummy nice."

"But she married a Malfoy and she became a Malfoy." Devon was silenced.

"Why don't you give me a chance? Not all Malfoys are bad, Devon," Kerra said. Devon rose slowly and walked to his little window with a door that opened up to a balcony. He walked outside and peered over the low banister.

Suddenly, Kerra froze. Her eyes seemed far off and her mind definitely was.

_A young boy slowly opened up the door and walked outside. He placed his hands on the banister and leaned over the low railing, peering down below as his mother came in through the door. Slowly, yet surely, he lost his balance and fell. He fell slowly like a leaf floating to the floor. Slowly…slowly…slowly…_

_THUMP_

Kerra shook herself awake and looked around. Devon was still peering over the banister and she heard the door close. She knew her mother had just come into the house. Then slowly, Devon lost his balance.

"Devon!" exclaimed Kerra as she rushed to him and grabbed him by the hand as he dangled below her. "Hold on Devon! I'll get you up!"

"I'm going to fall! Help me!" cried Devon as he started to cry.

"Devon, focus! Don't let go! Slowly, raise your other hand and grab mine," Kerra instructed. Devon raised his other little hand and slowly placed it in Kerra's. Kerra pulled him up gradually and placed him on the balcony floor as she collapsed on the ground. He was quite heavy for a two year old.

"Are you alright?" Kerra huffed through her panting.

"I-I t-think so," Devon replied. He looked at her inquisitively. "How did you know I was going to fall?"

"Mummy told me I'm a Seer. I saw you falling down after mummy came in. So when I heard the door close I knew mummy had come in and I knew you were going to fall soon so I rushed to help you," Kerra explained.

"Oh. But why you do it after I was mean to you? Why you no let me just fall?" asked Devon.

"Because no matter what you do to me you're still my baby brother and I'll always love you," Kerra said. She felt her eyes watering.

Then Devon did something unexpected.

He rushed over to his sister and hugged her tight.

"Thanks. You're my bestest sister!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Kerra replied. She sighed and smiled as she embraced her brother back.

Suddenly, yet quietly, a see through figure materialized behind them. It was Draco's ghost. He smiled. Kerra felt something behind her and turns around…but no one is there. As she walked out of the room holding her brother's hand, a silent tear slid down Draco's cheek. A happy tear that Kerra and Devon had finally found peace.

Then he disappeared and there was no trace left to justify that anyone was ever there.

* * *

**A/N- Was this chappie a little sappy? I liked it. Did you? Tell me in a review! Btw next chapter is the LAST ONE! There's still more left so don't think there isn't! A huge thing happens in the last chappie and it has to do with the prophecy! I will also reveal the whole prophecy next chapter! Please review!**

**Thank You Notes:**

**1. Smileyface1314-Don't worry she only is going to have two in this story! ****Devon**** and Kerra.**** Yes I know she had A LOT in spiraled but it's different now. No, Kerra isn't evil! Thanks for the review!**

**2. Kylie Dumbledore-This story isn't only about Draco and Harry it's about everyone in these groups mainly Snape's group. Thanks for all of your reviews! **

**3. ILUVRONWEASLEY-SUGAR ROCKS! LOL…Anyways, thanks for the review! It's okay if it took you a long time! All that matters is that you reviewed!**

**4. Yuii-Yay ****ur**** back again! No I haven't watched ****Troy**** but I did get the name Achilles from The Iliad which the movie ****Troy**** is based on. I just loved that guy! swoons too Well thanks for the review!**

**5. Cathy-Isn't ****Devon**** a cutie? Thanks for the review!**


	38. Remembering

**"What a small one brings in**

**A big one can take out**

**What is an end to one**

**Is the beginning to another"**

**A/N- In this chapter Ginny and Snape spend a night together. Not as husband and wife! Naughty, naughty minds! But more as a father and daughter. A daughter who's frightened and a father who's old. If you find it odd, do tell me, but I found it sweet. Enjoy!**

**  
  
THE LAST CHAPTER: **

* * *

Stephen began to spend less time with Ginny and Colin now that Fred and George wanted to test out more experiments on their newphew. Ginny didn't mind having one less kid around the house but Kerra seemed to have missed her cousin's presence. Ginny usually found herself being flooed over to Ron's house to help Lavender comfort him as he cried over Hermione at the dead of the night. He always missed Hermione and Harry but he didn't like to cry in front of everyone. He wanted to be strong. But he couldn't. So he spend restless nights with Lavender and Ginny as they all cried over the many losses in the war. Ginny even took to naming a stuffed animal of hers Harry and another Hermione. They always lay one in Devon's room and one in Kerra. Ginny believed that Harry and Hermione would look over her children if she did that. She also told Devon and Kerra as Lavender and Ron had told Stephen, of the many that had died in the war but meant a lot to them. Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Devon, Kerra, Stephen, and Colin would visit Hogwarts once a year and place roses on all of their graves.

And Draco wasn't forgotten either. Colin would find Ginny in her backyard at the dead of the night sitting near Draco's grave or lying on it and staring at the stars. She would put her ear to the dirt and hope that he might send her a message or something.

But he never did.

Devon and Kerra walked over to their parents downstairs. They explained to them what had happened and Ginny and Colin fussed over Devon, making sure he was alright. Kerra smiled, she had finally gotten what she had wanted.

A few years rolled by. Kerra was now eight, Devon was five, and Stephen was six. Kerra and Devon got along quite well now but fought like siblings usually do.

Snape had come to Ginny with a request. He had retired from teaching and had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ginny in her house. Ginny had accepted, after all he had done so much for her she only wanted to repay him. Colin had had no problem and had allowed Snape to live with them, too.

To much of Colin and Ginny's surprise, Snape had taken on well with Kerra and Devon. He entertained them for hours making potions and playing games with them. Kerra and Devon even took to calling him Grandpa Severus.

"Grandpa Severus!" chorused Kerra and Devon as Snape strode down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Can you play hide and seek with us?" asked Kerra as Devon and she put on their puppy faces.

"Please?" begged Devon.

Snape looked at them and sighed. "Okay. But that's it for today, okay? I have other things to do."

"Yay! Thank you grandpa!" cried Kerra as they both grabbed his hands and yanked him to a corner to count.

"You count and we hide," Devon explained.

"Yes, yes, I know," Severus said. "Now hurry up! Hide! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8…" Snape began to count. 

Kerra and Devon quickly raced out of the room and zigzagged around the house taking cover in little corners hidden from everything.

Snape finished counting and turned around.

"Now where are those rug rats?" he asked himself as he headed inside the Potions Lab. 

He heard giggling in the corner and he dashed over.

"Kerra," he called as he moved a shelf and found Kerra behind it. "There you are! I got you!" he cried as he tagged her.

"Aww, how do you always find me, Grandpa Severus?" she asked as he helped her to her feet. Snape shrugged.

"Now to find Devon," Snape said as they both headed out and upstairs into the Study.

"Devon," came Snape's voice. Again he heard giggles. "I know you're in here!"

Snape parted the curtains and sure thing there was Devon all scrunched up.

"You found me! How? I found such a good hiding place!" Devon said as he rejected Snape's help and pulled himself up to his feet and dusted off his pants.

"Well, the game is done. Now Grandpa Severus is going to go-"

"No! Stay! We want to play more! Please?" begged Devon and Kerra putting on puppy faces.

"I've got to-" began Severus.

"Please? Oh pretty please Grandpa Severus?" Kerra pleaded wrapping her arms around Snape and squeezing him tight.

"Fine," Snape squeaked as he lost his breath as Kerra squeezed tighter.

"YAY!" cried Devon and Kerra as they rushed of to hide and it all began again.

Snape, though old now, loved to play with Kerra and Devon and all the running around kept him in good shape. He would take them to the park and spend hours chasing them and building sandcastles and pushing them on swings. But Ginny liked it better if he would rest.

"Severus, you should really rest," Ginny would advise.

"No, no, I've still got one more hide-and-seek game left in me," Snape would reply. Ginny would sigh and leave him alone. That's how it went.

"Why do you always tell him to rest? Let him enjoy his years!" Colin would say.

"I-I j-just don't want his y-years to end so q-quickly," Ginny would say as she would watch Snape chasing Kerra and tickling her. Flashes of Draco doing the same to here would come to mind and she would race upstairs to cry while Colin comforted her.

Days rolled by slowly like rolling pins flattening out the dough and making it longer. Snape's life had been spun long enough, or so the fates had decided.

**YEARS LATER **

Three years had passed. Three long happy years. Kerra was now eleven, Devon was eight, and Stephen was nine. They had all gotten skateboards from Snape and enjoyed long rides to the park on them. Ginny was so glad Snape had decided to stay with them. But she feared something. She had lost so many she had held dear to her and she was frightened that she might lose Snape, too. She had gotten to love him as a paternal figure she had never had. And to loose him, well she couldn't bring herself to think about it.

But of course all happiness ends sometime.

Snape walked in from a day at the park and collapsed on the couch. Kerra and Devon rushed upstairs with Stephen to get their skateboards.

"Severus, thank you so much for taking the kids to the park! They wouldn't stop com-Severus! Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she rushed over to Snape, dropping a glass plate shattering it across the carpet floor. The noise alarmed Colin but the kids had already disappeared to the backyard and hadn't heard the noise.

"What is it?" Colin asked as he strode in.

"It's nothing both of you! I'm fine. I'm just tired from the day, that's all," Snape reassured.

"Are you sure, Severus? You are not allowed to take the kids out this whole week, understood? Colin and I can do it. You should get some rest," Ginny mothered.

"Fine. But I'm only doing it because I want to, not because you told me to," Snape said. Ginny smiled, there was still a bit of the old Snape in him. He got up with much difficulty and walked up the steps.

"I'm going to bring dinner up to him in a bit. I might spend the night with him, do you mind dear?" Ginny asked as they walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Of course not, you should make sure he's alright. He means a lot to this whole family," Colin said.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she pecked him on the cheek.

Two hours later Ginny marched up the steps carrying a platter of spaghetti and meatballs along with fresh pumpkin juice. Kerra had been accepted at Hogwarts and was going to start this September so Ginny had decided to make a few wizard foods so Kerra would get used to it.

"Severus?"

"Come in," Snape's voice came, tired and exhausted.

"I brought you dinner. Do you mind if I spend the night with you?"

"What is it with you? I collapse on a couch after coming from an exhausting day at the park and you act as if I was going to die at any given moment," Snape snapped.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm j-just worried about you. I mean you m-mean so m-much to this f-family," Ginny stuttered as she sat next to him in bed and placed the tray of food on his lap.

"I should've have barked at you like that. I just don't want to be looked after. I'm a grown man, I can look after myself," Snape said. Ginny nodded meekly.

"I-I j-just don't want you to go! I've lost so many I can't bear to loose you, too!" wailed Ginny. The well flooded and tears took a run down her cheeks. Her eyes were blinded by the sudden burst of tears and she soon found herself sobbing in Snape's arms like when Draco had died.

"Shhh…shhh…I'm not going anywhere Ginny. Shhhhh," Snape said as she rubbed her back rhythmically.

"I'm so sorry you h-had to s-see me burst like t-this," Ginny mumbled as she dried her tears and choked back her sobs.

"It's okay. Why don't we have dinner and ignore that whole subject," Snape suggested. Ginny smile and nodded meekly as they began to chat about the kids futures'.

"Ginny, I really must thank you for everything," Snape said.

"Your welcome. You've been no burden at all! We've enjoyed your company dearly and you provided the only grandfather the kids have!" Ginny said.

"You make me sound old calling me grandfather," Snape joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry father," Ginny said.

"That makes me younger," Snape noted.

"And then when my kids have kids you will become great grandfather!" Ginny added.

"Why must I always be old," Snape growled jokingly. Ginny giggled.

After they finished dinner Ginny washed the dishes, dressed for bed, and got ready to sleep. Then she kissed all the kids goodnight including Stephen since he was going to sleep over and headed to Snape's bedroom.

"Hello, father!" Ginny smiled.

"Ah, daughter! Come and tell me a story," Snape said. "I'm getting old and no longer can read," he joked. Ginny crawled into bed and swatted him on the arm.

"Don't say that! I want this to be a happy evening! Stop reminding me that you're old!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"But you do know I'm old," Snape stated. Ginny sighed and nestled next to her 'father'.

"Good night, father. I love you," Ginny whispered.

"Me, too. I love you, too," Snape murmured as they both fell asleep.

**The Next Morning **

Ginny yawned and stretched in bed. She looked over at Snape. She felt so cold in his embrace.

"Good morning, father," Ginny said happily as she shook him gently.

His arms fell loose from her waist.

"Severus?"

She got up slowly and backed away.

"Severus?" she murmured again, choking tears. "COLIN!" she wailed. "COLIN!"

"What is it, Gin? What is it?" Colin said as he dashed on.

"Colin, Severus won't w-wake up," Ginny breathed.

She walked over to him angrily and shook him roughly.

"SEVERUS GET UP! DON'T SLEEP FOREVER! GET UP!" Ginny wailed as she shook him violently.

"Ginny! Ginny calm down!" Colin cried as he pried Ginny off of Severus.

"NO! HE HAS TO WAKE UP!" Ginny cried, now tears streaming down her face. "HE HAS TO WAKE UP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The kids had been awakened by their Ginny's screaming and came racing in sleepily.

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Devon as he yawned and rubbed his eye with his little chubby fist.

"Nothing's wrong with mummy, she just needs rest. Why don't you all go back to bed," Colin said as he pushed them out of the room.

"Is Grandpa Severus dead?" Kerra whispered hoarsely.

"No, no, of course not!" Colin said. "Now back to bed!" he ordered them. Devon and Stephen obeyed but Kerra stayed.

"I want to be with mum," Kerra said. And she was allowed to stay.

"Severus wake up!" Ginny murmured hoarsely, her voice disappearing after lots of wailing and screaming. "Please! That's all I ask! Please don't go! Just open up your eyes and say hello! Let me hear your voice one last time!" she pleaded as she swayed at the bottom of the bed.

"Ginny, there's no use. He's gone now," Colin finally brought himself to say. His voice was weak and was faintly heard over Ginny's sobbing.

"So, Gra-grandpa Se-Severus is d-dead?" Kerra asked.

"Yes, Grandpa Severus has left us," Colin replied.

"No." Ginny voice was faint, weak, but echoed strongly. "No."

"Ginny, he's gone. There's nothing we can do about it," Colin said. Kerra snuggled into her mother's arms as she cried silently.

"But I was speaking to him a few hours ago! He was laughing and smiling!" Ginny argued.

"Ginny, he's gone," Colin repeated.

Silence drenched the room. Ginny shivered as she remembered Snape's cold embrace that morning and shivered every Friday from then on as she remembered his cold embrace the Friday of his death.

"Bye bye Grandpa Severus," Kerra murmured slowly.

Ginny had flashes of Draco's death roll into her memory.

"Kerra! Why hadn't you predicted his death? Why? WHY?" wailed Ginny as she shook Kerra violently. "WHYYYY?!"

"Ginny! Ginny calm down! Let go of Kerra!" Colin cried as he pulled Kerra away from Ginny's grip.

"WHY HADN'T YOU PREDICTED IT? WHY?" Ginny wailed as she got to her feet. But she soon collapsed.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. I almost hurt my own daughter. Oh, Kerra, I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried as Kerra went over to her and she embraced her.

**FUNERAL DAY **

Ginny collapsed onto her seat with Kerra in the seat next to her and Devon and Colin's in the seats beside her, too. Her midnight black dress tickled her ankles and left the breeze to caress her shoulders and upper chest.

Ron, Lavender, Stephen, and all the Weasleys sat opposite to Ginny and Luna and Dumbledore sat behind Ginny. She could hear Luna scribbling away Snape's obituary for the Daily Prophet the next day. Ginny sighed and shifted in her seat. Snape had been buried in her backyard along with Draco. Ginny didn't want to be here. Funerals always reminded her. And remembering brought back memories. And memories brought tears.

And the tears began to descend down her cheeks. Ginny laid her head in her hands and sobbed as Colin wrapped his arm around her. Devon and Kerra held each other's hands and clung on to each other.

Dumbledore sat in his chair thinking about that prophecy Kerra had foretold. He had this feeling that it had come true. But he couldn't decode it! He racked his brain for hours it seemed. And it finally struck him! Why hadn't he realized it before?

"Mrs. Creevey, I believe I have found out what that prophecy had meant," Dumbledore announced to Ginny and anyone near. Ginny turned around, sniffled, and brushed a tear off of her cheek.

"Kerra was talking about what was going to happen to her family! Her prophecy was:

What a small one brings in

A big one can take out

What is an end to one

Is the beginning to another.

What she meant was the small one was Devon. He came in. The big one was Severus. Devon came into the world and Severus left it. Then the end of one was you and Draco. When he ended your life with Colin began! That's what the prophecy was!" Dumbledore said, proud with himself for figuring it out.

"So she basically predicted a span of ten years or so in four lines?" Colin said, amazed.

"Yes, it seems so," Dumbledore replied.

"Wow," whispered Ginny. Kerra was illuminated in her pride. She was a Seer! She loved knowing that. She was special.

The funeral ended a few minutes later and everyone went home. Ginny and Colin had wanted to visit Hogwarts to show Kerra what it was going to be like. But before that Ginny wanted something fixed outside the house.

She got Colin to help her. It was hanging on a tree in the corner. It was white and paint was still fresh. It clasped itself around the tree's branch and hung loosely in the air. It swung back and forth slowly when the breeze blew. The swing was beautiful and Ginny stood back to admire it. It looked deserted, as if it hadn't been used in centuries, even though the paint looked so fresh. Ginny's mind flashed an image of Snape's swing in his front yard. Ginny had made this swing with Colin's help as a remembrance of Snape and that ever so enchanting swing that had caught her eye. It swung slowly in the breeze, humming an ancient tune that Snape's daughter used to sing while she swung on the swing:

_Summer's almost over_

_The sky is so blue_

_The roses are red_

_And I'm in love with yooouuuu…_

It told the tale of Snape's life. Ginny got an empty feeling in her stomach and shook herself out of the trance that had ensued from her staring at the vacant swing. Kerra had wanted to go on it, but Ginny hadn't let her. It was never to be swung on, only to be a memory of one Ginny had held so close to her heart.

Dumbledore came by to the house a few times afterwards and the oddest sight was what hung on the tree off in the corner. He smiled as he remembered that Snape had had one just like it.

Ginny and Colin finally gathered Kerra and Devon a few weeks before school started for Kerra and headed to Hogwarts. She visited the Dungeons and sat in her usually seat she used to sit in during Potions. She felt her eyes watering as she ran her hand over the desk. She got up and left to the dormitory.

She sat down on her bed as Kerra ran around the school with her father and brother. She missed this place terribly. The summer flashed back to her like a replay videotape.

It seemed like it had been yesterday she was sitting here when she opened up that red letter. It seemed like it had been yesterday she was riding in a limo to Snape's house and she could here his annoyance in his voice. But it also seemed like just yesterday she had heard him laugh.

After a long while Ginny, Colin, Kerra, and Devon went back home. Everyone went inside as Kerra squeaked on about which house she wanted to be in and all the classes she wanted to talk and so on. Devon daydreamed about how his first year would be in three or so years. While everyone was busy talking, she snuck out of the house.

She went outside and stared at the swing. It was swinging slowly and it suddenly stopped. Then it seemed to swing towards her and stretch out towards her beckoning her to come swing. Ginny walked slowly forward then stopped. Should she do it?

She decided to. She walked up to the swing and slowly sat down on it. She kicked off and swung slowly at first, hovering a few inches above the ground. Colin, Kerra, and Devon had come out and were standing by the house watching her.

She started to go higher and higher. Soon a tune started to play on her lips:

_Summer's almost over_

_The sky is so blue_

_The roses are red_

_And I'm in love with yooouuuu…_

She swung on that swing and remembered everything. When Snape had told her about his daughter and wife. How Draco had actually been nice and how they both had had something in common. How Colin had finally gotten his problem fixed and how Draco had gone shopping with her. She remembered Draco's smile and laughter as he carried her back home after their wedding. And now the summer was coming to a close. Would Dumbledore do the same thing with Kerra? Would he hand her over to a cold professor and send her off to his house so that she could befriend him? Would she marry someone and would he die? Would that professor die just like Snape did?

Ginny swung there on the swing and remembered. She sung the tune over and over, not knowing that her family was right behind her. Not knowing that Draco's ghost was leaning on that tree next to her, singing with her.

_Summer's almost over_

_The sky is so blue_

_The roses are red_

_And I'm in love with yooouuuu…_

_And I'm in love with you_

_Draco…_

She felt a presence and turned to look at the tree, but no one was there that was visible to her. She turned back and continued to sing adding Draco's name to the end of the song. Colin didn't mind her singing that. He knew that she missed Draco and he knew that she loved him, too. Colin had learned not to be jealous since he already had Ginny and Draco no longer did and since jealousy gets you no where.

Draco's ghost smiled and pushed Ginny higher on the swing. Ginny thought it was only a gust of wind. Draco's ghost felt a tear linger on his cheek and he brushed it away.

Then he disappeared and there wasn't any trace left to justify that he was ever there in that spot. And there wasn't a trace to signify he was ever real except for records.

And the spot that he had acquired in Ginny's heart.

_Summer's almost over_

_The sky is so blue_

_The roses are red_

_And I'm in love with yooouuuu…_

_And I'm in love with you_

_Draco…_

* * *

**A/N-THE END! WOOT WOOT! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! **

**The song she sings was made up by moi! Do you like the ending? I had no clue where to end it! Do you like it? Please tell me what you thought of it! **

**A Great**** Big Thanks To All My Reviewers:**

**FROZEN IN TIME**

**BABYJAYY****  
CATHY**

**GINNY-WEASLEY77803**

**SIRIUS BLACK HERE**

**IDAKO TSUKIRU**

**SMILEYFACE1314**

**DAISIE  
CAKT44**

**MORGAN**

**KEVIN MCKAY**

**LUCIFER FROST**

**ILUVRONWEASLEY**

**SARA D**

**()**

**ARIES**

**MURDERBYNIGHT1313**

**ARIESTAR**

**MISSPRONGS**

**MIKIBABY  
VAMPIREGIRL4690**

**ANEGLLOVERKK  
HI IM CRAZY**

**BLUEANGEL90**

**WEDGIE ****ANTILLES******

**YUII**

**KYLIE DUMBLEDORE  
HEADMASTER CROMWELL**

**I was jus re-reading my first chapter to see how far I've come and I can't believe it's finally over! Their whole group thing turned into so much more! I don't want to part with the characters! But alas, every beginning must have an end!**

**Please review! Thanks! **

**BTW IF YOU WANT PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES SLIPPING AWAY SLOWLY AND DARK ABYSS OF HER SOUL! SLIPPING AWAY SLOWLY IS GOING TO BE 2 CHAPTERS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
